Hated Love
by nanors123
Summary: Vilkas easily falls in love with a woman he met along the road who saved him from a dragon attack but later he finds out she's not what she seems. After months of the first meeting he finds her being chased in Jorrvaskr for stealing from the companions, he finds out she is in fact the leader of the thieves guild. So his hatred grows for her but so does an undeniable love.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a completely new Skyrim fan fiction with the companions and Vilkas with a new Dragonborn OC. Why? Because I created a new character on Skyrim and just made her into a thief and this idea popped up in my mind and I really wanted to do it. I'm really busy lately so I will try to update as much as possible so please stay patient with me ^.^". WARNING THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS AND LANGUAGE SO BEWARE. Also many parts of this story are things I made up but it will have things that actually happened in the game. (sorry for my skyrim Vilkas fanfiction spam -3-"") Enjoy.**

* * *

Vilkas laid still on his bed just staring at the ceiling, he had been laying there for quite a while with thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts of her. It has been about five months since he had first laid his eyes on her. He slowly closed his eyes and started remembering that day like it was yesterday.

He was on a small job with Ria, they were hired to take out some bandits for the Yarl of Falkreath. The bandits were targeting caravans that were carrying a lot of trade between Falkreath and other cities so the Yarl had requested that the companions take them out. It wasn't a hard job they were a small group with mostly archers so it only took an afternoon to take them out.

Ria and Vilkas decided to go ahead and stay in Falkreath for the night and head back to Whiterun in the morning, but on their way to Falkreath they heard a sound that neither of them have heard before. It sounded like giant wing beats as if coming from a giant bird but no, it wasn't a bird. It was a dragon, soon after the sound of wing beats came a ferocious roar and that's when they knew it was a dragon.

Vilkas quickly looked up with wide eyes seeing the giant beast hover right over them. "By the gods!" Ria yelled with the sound of fear in her voice. "Look out!" Vilkas yelled quickly grabbing her and throwing them both out of the way from the line of fire that came from the dragons mouth. He rolled off of her and looked back up at the sky quickly grabbing his greatsword with a shaky hand.

He gulped while he watched the dragon circle around and head right back towards them. ' _I can't believe this, how do we fight such a beast._ ' Vilkas thought feeling his stomach begin to turn, he quickly shook his head shaking the fear out of him. "This is no time for that!" He shouted trying to pump himself up for the battle that was about to begin.

Ria quickly got up drawing her bow and immediately started shooting arrows out at the dragon but they barely made a scratch only a few actually stuck to it. "Ahh!" Vilkas yelled out charging right at the dragon but the dragon quickly opened its mouth and blew out a fire ball right for Vilkas causing him to jump out of the way loosing his balance and falling to the ground.

Ria kept shooting arrow after arrow, she managed to get one right in its eye. The dragon roared in pain and shook its head around violently attempting to get the arrow out of its eye. "Good shot!" Vilkas yelled to Ria quickly getting back up to his feet. "Now's my chance!" He shouted charging right back at the dragon. He swung his sword with all his strength and sliced it right underneath its head but it still wasn't enough.

It seemed like all it they did just pissed off the dragon more and more, the dragon let out another loud roar and swung its body around hitting them both with its tail sending them flying. Vilkas was slammed right into a tree knocking the air right out of him. "Dammit..." Vilkas coughed out in anger. He held his side and looked up at the dragon, it was preparing to shout more fire at them. ' _I don't think we're gonna be able to beat this thing.._ ' He thought to himself in anger.

He looked around trying to find Ria and he saw that she was thrown farther than he was, he cursed underneath his breath while he tried thinking of ways to escape and that pissed him off. He had never run from a fight before but he knew deep down in his gut that this battle was just to much for them and he couldn't risk Ria's life for his pride.

Just right when Vilkas was about to jump to his feet he saw that the dragon had paused, and its attention was no longer on them. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but than he heard a loud thundering voice come from behind him. "FUS RO DAH!" The loud roar like shout came and hit the dragon with so much force it made it slide back, the dragon roared in pain and anger. The sound of footsteps came running and than a figure jumped right over Vilkas and charged right for the dragon.

Vilkas sat up to a kneeling position trying to see what just happened, the shout caused dirt to stir in the air and it was hard to see anything. He rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and than quickly opened them back up, behind the settling dirt in the air he saw a human figure, a female figure. Once the dirt finally cleared away Vilkas couldn't help but hold his breath for a moment. The woman in front of him was fighting the dragon like it was nothing, she had what looked like a dwarven bow and she was quickly shooting arrows at the dragon hitting it in all of its soft spots.

The dragon snapped at the woman but she quickly jumped out of the way throwing her bow down to the ground pulling out a sword and jumped right onto the dragons head. The dragon roared in frustration and shook its head violently trying to throw her off but it didn't work, she quickly threw her arm up in the air and shoved the sword right into the dragons head, the dragon let out one final roar and than fell over dead.

Vilkas sat there in amazement, he watched as the woman tried to pull the sword out but it wouldn't budge, she gave up and climbed down from the dragon. Vilkas opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a sudden gush of wind appearing, he held his hair back away from his face watching as the dragon's corpse began to glow brightly and streams of light flew out of it and began to swarm around the woman.

His eyes widened at the sight, the lights glow increased making her look like as if she were a divine herself. She slowly turned around and smiled at him, he examined her carefully. She had long blonde hair with a single braid in it, her eyes were bright green like grass in the spring time, and he could tell she was a nord by her figure but she wasn't thickly built like most Nordic women but she did have a good build to her body. He could also tell she was Nord by the tattoo marking on her right cheek.

He examined her armor seeing it was scaled armor and saw only one more sword on her and her bow that she was using. She walked over to where she threw it and sheathed it back in its place and than began to walk away with out a word to them.

Vilkas quickly looked back to the dragon corpse and was shocked to see it was nothing but a skeleton now, he got up and was about to walk over to the corpse but he heard a small cough come from Ria and quickly turned around. ' _I had almost forgotten about her._ ' He thought in a panic running to her. Ria slowly sat up rubbing her head, she had hit it on a rock with the dragon hit her with its tail. "You okay?" Vilkas asked her standing over her. "Yea I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

Her eyes widened when she saw the skeletal corpse of the dragon. "What happened?" She asked in a quiet confused voice. Vilkas quickly turned around realizing he has also forgotten about the woman for a minute, he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it once he saw she was gone. He felt a pit form in his stomach when he saw she was no longer there.

He had never seen a woman like her before, she was beautiful, she was strong and fast, and when that mysterious light came from the dragon and glowed around her she was almost blinding. "You okay?" Ria asked seeing the frown on his face.

Vilkas quickly erased his emotions from his face and turned his back on Ria. "Yea I'm fine, come on let's get back on the road to Falkreath before it gets dark." He spoke in a low voice. "Uh okay but what the heck happened!" She said quickly following after him. Vilkas could feel his stomach begin to knot up, he couldn't help but feel regret that he didn't speak to her when he did.

Vilkas quickly opened his eyes and just stared at his ceiling for a while. He sighed loudly, ever since that day he thought of her often. Who was she, where did she come from, what was her name. Those were questions he often asked in his mind and a lot of times he would make up the answers and sometimes make up conversations between them.

He found himself frowning again feeling his regret grow, what made it worse was that wasn't the only time he saw her. It was three months ago when he got to lay his eyes on her again.

He had just returned from a job and decided to stop by Belathors General Goods Store to sell some things he had gotten on the job, he walked into the store and saw a woman standing at the corner. He didn't recognize her at first, he could only see her from behind and she was wearing a lavender colored dress. He just ignored her like he did all the other citizens of Whiterun.

He waited patiently behind her watching her make exchanges with Belathor. "These are quite nice, where do you find such things?" Belathor asked examining a silver cup with strange designs on it. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you." She said with a small giggle after it. "Well come back anytime!" He said to her as he handed her a coin purse.

She nodded to him and than turned around, Vilkas's eyes widened and he froze in his place once he saw her face. It was her, she was there in town and right in front of. Better yet he got to hear her voice and it was sweet but strong. "Hey are you going to buy something or what?" Belathor said loudly grabbing Vilkas's attention. Vilkas jumped a little realizing he had spaced out and was just standing there.

He looked around and saw that she was now gone, he frowned realizing he let her go again with out talking to her. ' _Pathetic.._ ' He scolded himself. ' _All I did was just stand there like a fool._ ' He kept scolding himself, he sighed and stepped up to the counter placing his bag onto it.

Vilkas let out a loud sigh keeping his eyes to the ceiling. A loud knock came to his door causing him to jump a little. "Hey are you gonna be in there all day!" He heard Farkas's voice coming from behind the door. "I'm coming, I was just resting a little." He shouted out to his brother. Vilkas got up from his bed and quickly got dressed into his armor.

He opened his door and frowned a little at his brother for bothering him. "What more could there be, I've been doing jobs non stop for the past two weeks." Vilkas said crossing his arms. "There's always work to be done but it's not the usual job, Kodlak just wants some work done on Jorrvaskr there's some spots on the outside of the building that needs to be boarded up." Farkas said walking away with Vilkas following behind him.

A grin slowly formed on Farkas's face. "So day dreaming about the love of your life again?" He said with a small chuckle. Vilkas glared at Farkas a bit annoyed. "There is no love of my life, that stupid joke is getting old." He said looking away, ever since he had first met that woman Farkas had been teasing him about it, he deeply regret telling his brother at it. "Well the way you talked about her that one time makes me thing differently." Farkas replied.

Vilkas rolled his eyes. "Yes that one time I mentioned her to you, it's time to drop it I do not love a woman I know nothing about I was just simply explaining that I was impressed was all." Vilkas explained keeping an annoyed look on his face. "Sure." Farkas said with a small smirk. Vilkas quickly gave Farkas a good punch in the arm and than walked a head of him and up the stairs to the main room of Jorrvaskr.

The room was filled with most of the companions and most of them were sitting at the table enjoying some fresh food that Tilma had made, his stomach growled at the smell of the cooked meat but he just ignored it and walked past the table. ' _I can eat when I'm done outside._ ' He thought to himself. He walked outside with Farkas following behind him and they both walked over to the piles of wood that was laid out for them.

Repairing the outside walls of Jorrvaskr didn't take as long as they thought, after they were done they grabbed some food and sat outside to eat. It was a fairly nice warm day, Vilkas looked up at the sky seeing only a few clouds in the sky but other than that it was its usual bright blue. "Is there anymore work to be done today?" Vilkas asked thinking he might actually wanna do some more. "I don't think so, we haven't had much request today and the ones we did have Aela and Skjor took them over." Farkas replied taking a sip of his mead.

Vilkas drank the rest of his mead down and than got up from his chair. "Than I'll do some training then." He said grabbing his sword from the weapon wrack and than made his way to the practice dummies.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky began to turn into an orange color as the day went on, Vilkas wiped the sweat from his forehead looking up at the sky. He had been training for the rest of the day counting the breaks he took in between, he stabbed his sword into the ground and took out a cloth from his pouch and wiped the sweat off his face.

He quickly turned his head hearing footsteps approach, he saw that it was Aela returning. "Took you long enough didn't it." He said in a teasing voice. "Your one to talk, you had to have a woman save your hide, but I figure your used to that from me." She snapped back at him. Vilkas glared at her a little, everyone kept teasing about that woman and it annoyed him, it had been months and they still wouldn't let it go.

He tried to think quickly of something to say back but he just looked away deciding not to bother with it. Aela smirked a bit seeing how annoyed that made him. "Giving up so easily? That's not like you." She said teasing him a bit more, she didn't wait for him to snap at her she just turned and walked to Jorrvaskr and going inside.

Vilkas aggressively yanked his sword out of the ground cursing under his breath at Aela, he walked to the weapon rack and placed his sword back onto it. He walked inside seeing only a few companions in the main room, some were sitting and others were just gathered talking. He looked at the food on the table and felt his stomach growl but he just walked past it, he wanted to bathe before he ate dinner.

Vilkas walked down the stairs and down the hall to his room, he gathered some clothes, a long cloth and a large bag. He walked back out of his room and back up the stairs into the main room. It was a warm night so it was a good night to take a bath in the river near Whiterun, he needed some time to himself anyways so he was looking forward to it he couldn't help but smile a bit as he left Jorrvaskr and walked through Whiterun.

It was now well dark outside, most of the people in Whiterun retired to their houses calling it a night, now only a few guards patrolled the streets. A dark figure stirred in the shadows with light footsteps that no one could hear, it was easy to slip past the guards in Whiterun they were useless and never noticed the obvious. Someone could slip their hands into their pockets right in front of them and they still wouldn't notice.

The figure quickly moved through the shadows making its way through Whiterun, if anyone did notice the figure they would be able to see that the figure took a shape of a woman if they looked close enough and if the figure actually stood still long enough for them to see.

She had to pause for a moment to let a guard walk by, she stood completely still keeping her breath steady so that they wouldn't notice anything. Once the guard was far enough away she quickly came out of hiding and made a quick run for it, she had to be careful the guards knew of her and it wasn't hard to tell what she was because of her armor.

She slipped past just a couple more guards and than finally made it to the target, Jorrvaskr. She stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the giant building, she had heard of the companions but took no interest in them, their kind of work just seemed boring. She was given a job to sneak into Jorrvaskr and steal a valuable amulet that their so called leader had.

She was a bit un easy sneaking into this place but mainly because the companions weren't only hired muscle they were also their own kind of authority but she just ignored the knot in her belly and quickly started to run up the stairs before someone came along and saw her.

She went past the front doors and slipped around to the back, she peaked around the wall to see if anyone was there but luckily no one was outside. A small smile formed on her face, as she quickly walked along the wall kneeling down a bit making sure she stayed in the shadows.

But she heard the back door slam open and she froze, she could feel her heart beat begin to increase. She may have been in the shadows but there was nothing to hide behind or crouch behind, it take a fool to not notice her. ' _Crap.._ ' She thought to herself. Even though she was beginning to feel her nerves act up she was still able to keep her breath steady almost like she wasn't breathing at all.

She moved her eyes to see who it was that came out of the door, her eyebrows furrowed down in confusion when she saw it was just a drunken fool that stumbled out the door. "Dammit can't a man get a peaceful drink around these fools!" The man yelled out in a drunken slurs. He had blonde hair that was tied up in a small pony tail and she could see that he had a beard as well. "I need a drink!" He yelled again almost falling over to the ground.

He stumbled past her grumbling more but he was so drunk she couldn't really understand him. Once he was out of sight she let out a deep sigh. ' _That was close._ ' She thought to herself as she quickly continued to run along the wall again. She made it to the back door and quickly looked around to make sure there was no more surprises.

She knelt down to her knees and checked to see if the door was locked but surprisingly it wasn't, she blinked a bit confused but than just shook it away and slowly opened the door and peaked inside. "I'll make you regret that!" She heard a woman yell out in anger. "Yeah right!" She heard a males voice yell back, she blinked in more confusion and opened the door even more to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened in surprise and in confusion that there was no one near the door, they were all gathered on the other side of the room watching a fight between a woman and a dark elf. She slipped inside and slowly closed the door behind her, she sat there for a moment watching them in complete confusion but than she couldn't help but snicker a little bit. ' _I can't believe this, this is the famous and brave companions?_ ' She thought to herself chuckling quietly. ' _Their nothing but drunken prideful fools._ ' She smirked quickly sneaking past all of them and making her way to the stairs.

She was told that the leaders room was below and at the end of a hallway, she quickly went down the stairs slowly opening the door and letting it close behind her. ' _There so caught up in there stupid fight that they'll never notice._ ' She thought to herself in full confidence. Maybe a little too confidence because someone did hear, Aela the Huntress heard the door shut.

Aela slightly turned around hearing the door shut, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked around at everyone. Every companion was in the room except for Vilkas, Kodlak and Torvar, she knew Vilkas wasn't back yet and she was sure Kodlak wasn't up there to begin with. She crossed her arms keeping her eyes on the stairs, the smell in the air was different she knew it was no companion. She turned and took on last look at the fight and than began to walk towards the stairs.

The woman carefully walked down the hallway, she looked around slowly making sure no one was around. ' _This will be easier than I thought._ ' She couldn't help thinking to herself with a smile on her face. There was only one room at the end of the hallway which made it even easier, she knelt down and peaked in and from what she saw there was no one there.

She sneaked into the room trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, she looked around and saw a few display cases. She looked into a couple and than the last one finding the amulet in it, she tried to open it but naturally it was locked. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out her lock picks and began to do what she did best.

It only took a few seconds to get the lock to open, she quickly reached in grabbing the amulet and than put it in her back pouch. "Did you get what you came for?" A loud angry voice came from behind her, she froze in her spot, she could feel her heart stop for a moment. ' _Crap.._ ' She thought to herself. She could feel her throat tighten as she tried to figure out what to do.

She slowly stood up and slightly looked back, her hood was up so she knew he couldn't see her face. She tensed up hearing him unsheathe a dagger. "I'll be having that back now." He said with an angry voice. She turned her head back around and took a deep breath, she slowly turned around reaching back into her back pouch. She examined the man, he was older with long white hair and piercing blue eyes. She kept her head low so that the hood at least hid her eyes.

The man watched her closely, he looked down at her hand and watched her pull something out of her back pouch. She quickly pulled out a small bottle and threw it at him to throw him off, he jumped back and moved to the side letting the bottle hit and break on the wall behind him, when he turned back around she was already on the run. "Stop!" He yelled taking off after her.

She ran down the hallway quickly and than turned yanking the door open and to her surprise Aela was blocking the way. "Not one step fur-" Aela was cut off by a hard shove to the side causing her to hit the wall pretty hard. "Stop that woman!" She yelled out trying to quickly go back up the stairs after her.

The woman stopped in her steps for a moment looking around at her surroundings, all the companions that were in the room began to surround her. She sneered at them all but it quickly faded and she lowered her head slowly. "You ready to surrender?" The old man called out making his way up the stairs.

A smile slowly began to appear on her face and a quiet chuckle followed after it. They all just stood there for a moment and than quickly charged for her. "Keep her alive!" The old man yelled out to the companions. They all quickly nodded and attempted to punch and grab her, the woman swerved around them keeping herself out of their reach and ducked dodging their punches. They were just too slow.

She couldn't help but laugh at how clumsy they seemed compared to her. "You honestly think a bunch of brainless brutes could take me?!" She shouted out at them. She used a homely looking woman, the one she saw fighting before as a spring bored by jumping onto her back and than off getting herself away from the group.

She quickly ran towards the door and grabbed the door handle. She turned around with a wide smile on her face as she held up the amulet she had just stolen. "Maybe next time." She laughed out. She quickly threw open the door and ran out of it but instead of an escape she ran into a tall hard figure causing her to fall backwards onto the ground dropping the amulet.

That tall figure was Vilkas, he looked a bit confused not expecting a small body to slam into him. He looked around in the room seeing everyone out of breath looking at him. "Did I miss something?" He slowly asked raising an eyebrow, Farkas moved his eyes down to the ground in front of Vilkas's feet. Vilkas looked down to see a woman laying on the ground before him but he couldn't really see her face from where she was laying.

He examined her armor and than furrowed down his eyebrows realizing that the armor she was wearing was the armor of the Thieves Guild but not a normal Thieves Guild member armor it was the armor worn by the high ranked thieves and the leader. He only knew that because he had a run in with a thief by the name of Brynjolf but he failed to capture him, at least he captured this one.

He watched the woman slowly sit up, as she sat up from the ground her hood slipped off and fell back. Vilkas's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop for a single moment, his stomach knotted and turned, he wanted to throw up from what he saw before him. He'd know those green eyes and blonde hair from anywhere. It was the woman he couldn't stop thinking about, the woman that saved him from a dragon attack and looked like a divine.

He clenched his jaw tightly as he slowly began to glare at her. ' _I don't understand.._ ' He thought to himself. He kept his eyes on her and even blinked a few times making sure it was actually her he was seeing. "Nice timing Vilkas." Aela said quickly walking over looking down at their little thief. "She almost got a way with.." Aela began to say but quickly shut her mouth seeing that the amulet had shattered from hitting the ground so hard.

The old man slowly walked over looking down at the broken amulet. "Girl, do you have any idea what you have done." He spoke in a slow angry voice. She just sneered at him and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry Kodlak." Aela said glaring at the woman. She looked up at Vilkas and saw the strange look on his face, an un easy but angry look on his face.

The woman just sat there tapping her fingers on the ground trying to think of a way out of this, she moved her eyes around the room trying to think of a way to escape but she could see no way past all these people. "What should we do with her? Should we get the guard?" Farkas asked walking over to Kodlak. "No we Companions have always delt with our own problems, but I wouldn't mind using their jail cell for this one." He replied slowly picking the shattered amulet off the ground.

Kodlak turned his head back to the woman to look at her for a moment. The woman slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes and for a moment she thought they looked sad, she slightly raised an eyebrow in confusion but than just brushed it off and looked away from them.

Kodlak placed the broken amulet into his pocket. "Farkas and Vilkas, grab our little thief here and lets take her to Dragon's Reach dungeon." He said crossing his arms. Farkas walked over to the woman grabbing one of her arms, he looked up noticing that Vilkas wasn't moving. "Vilkas." Farkas said loudly snapping him out of it. Vilkas hesitated but he went quickly moved to the woman and grabbed her other arm. "Let's go." Kodlak said opening the doors and letting them walk through first.

As they walked up the stairs to Dragons Reach Vilkas couldn't help but keep his eyes on her, he was still trying to wrap his head around everything. The first day he saw her she wasn't wearing a Thieves Guild armor and she seemed so great, but now all he feels is anger, anger at himself for being so easily fooled. His gaze turned into a deep glare towards her. "Keep looking at me like that and this may go somewhere." She said with a smirk on her face. Vilkas just sneered at her and looked away.

Kodlak opened the door and let them go in first, they walked down the stairs shoving the woman in front of them. The guards looked up from the usual table they were sitting at. "Look what we have here." One of the guards said getting up from the table. "You know who this is?" Kodlak asked leaning his back against the wall. "I do, this woman had made herself known in Whiterun Hold." The guard said walking towards the woman.

A small grin appeared on the woman's face as she watched the guards. "She's been wanted for some time now for theft." The other guard spoke. "Yes and it took this long to get me, and it wasn't you." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Why you!" The guard yelled reaching for her but Farkas and Vilkas pulled her away from him.

The guard looked at them a bit confused. "There's no need for that, we are not turning her in to you, we companions solve our own problems." Kodlak spoke stepping forward. "Than why did you bring her here?" The guard asked turning his head towards Kodlak. "Because we wish to use your cell for a little while." He said taking the woman's arm leading her forward.

Vilkas and Farkas followed Kodlak watching him carefully, Kodlak opened the cell door and pushed the woman through it. "So what are you planning to do with her?" Farkas asked him. "Well first we need to take her belongings." Kodlak said casually taking her pouches off of her, he patted her down to make sure she didn't have anything else hiding in her armor. "What is your name girl?" Kodlak asked taking a few steps backwards handing her things to Farkas.

The woman just sneered and looked away from him. "Stuff it old man." She said crossing her arms. "Hmph." Kodlak replied, he tilted his head examining her. Vilkas sneered at her remark towards Kodlak, he examined her face seeing the Nordic tattoo on her cheek. ' _She's not worthy of that._ ' He thought to himself. ' _She's not worthy of anything, especially the name Dragonborn._ ' He frowned at that thought, he always heard legends and stories of the Dragonborn.

They were suppose to be noble, brave, and have great honor. There was nothing honorable about this woman and for some reason that made him feel upset, it caused his stomach to tighten into knots and a lump rise in his throat. He just never expected his next meeting with this woman to turn out like this.

Kodlak sighed and turned around walking out of the cell. "Come on let's get back, we can figure out what to do with her tomorrow." He said waving his hand for Farkas and Vilkas to follow. "Right." Farkas replied following behind him. "Wait." Vilkas said walking up to the woman. She turned her head raising an eyebrow at him, Vilkas just stood there for a moment.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows down at him getting a little annoyed. "Do I know you or something?" She finally said with an annoyed tone. Vilkas's eyes got bit. ' _She doesn't remember me?_ ' He thought to himself almost feeling disappointed but he just shoved his feelings away and quickly grabbed a strap of her armor un doing it.

She tried to step backwards but he grabbed her arm stopping her. "What ar-" She began to say but stopped once he reached inside her armor and pulled out a few lockpicks. She looked down at his hand and than smiled a little. "Smart one I see." She said.

Vilkas sneered at her and turned shutting the cell door locking it and walked away. "Thieves armor always has an extra pocket blind to the eye, I've caught enough of her kind to know that." Vilkas said walking past Farkas and Kodlak. They both looked at each other and than quickly followed behind.

The woman watched them leave and once they were out of sight she turned her back to the door letting out a quiet sigh. She walked over to a hole that was blocked off by bars, every cell had one. She tried forcing it open but it was locked and she had no lockpicks. ' _I knew I should of brought my bow and arrows with me.._ ' She thought to herself with a frown forming on her face.

She thought it was just going to be a simple job, so why bring her weapon with her she won't need it, she was wrong. If she had her arrows she could pry the bars open, a dagger would work too but they took all of her things. She re did the strap on her armor and than walked over to a wall sitting down on the ground leaning her back up against it. "This is just great.." She whispered to herself crossing her arms.

She sighed again leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes letting thoughts run through her mind. ' _I'll find some way out and a way back.._ ' She thought to herself as she thought about the Thieves Guild and a certain man among them. ' _Someone will realize I'm gone for too long and come looking for me..right?_ ' She slightly hoped but a feeling of disappointment creep up on her, they were also thieves they only look out for themselves. A small frown appeared on her face but she just shook the feeling away and just kept hoping.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning seemed to come quickly and Vilkas felt like he got no sleep at all, he just couldn't get over what had happened. He never felt so disappointed in his life. Vilkas sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he stood there for a moment running a comb through his hair. ' _I guess it's time to meet.._ ' He thought to himself with a big frown on his face. He put his comb back down onto his desk and than walked out of his room.

He turned walking towards Kodlak's room, all of the circle members were gathered inside and Kodlak was sitting down in his chair looking at the broken amulet in his hand. "So Kodlak have you come up with a plan for our thief?" Aela asked. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed. "Do we even know her name yet?" Skjor asked with his usual annoyed tone voice. "Yes, her name is June." Kodlak said grabbing one of the pouches she had and took out a folded letter.

Kodlak opened up the letter pointing at it. "Not only is she part of the Thieves Guild, she leads it." He said rubbing his forehead. The circle members eyes widened and they looked at each other shocked. "Why would the leader of the Thieves Guild come to Jorrvaskr?" Farkas asked in confusion. "Not sure, she just had this note from Maven Blackbriar to steal this amulet." Kodlak replied laying the amulet onto the table. "But why that amulet I mean it has sentimental value to it sure but it doesn't have much gold value to it." Aela said standing up straight and walking over to the table taking the letter.

Kodlak just sighed and slightly shook his head. "Well what ever the reason we now need to be careful, she's the leader of the Thieves Guild and they will sooner or later know she is missing." Kodlak furrowed his eyebrows down trying to think. "Do you think they will come for her, or maybe attack Jorrvaskr to get her back?" Aela asked in concern. "No their thieves, not killers." Farkas replied. "Thieves are nothing but selfish vermin, they only care for themselves I doubt they really care about her at all." Vilkas said looking down at the ground.

Kodlak rubbed his chin scratching his beard. "Vilkas is probably right, I doubt they would make the effort to get her back." He said still thinking to himself. "Well than in that case we should just execute her." Skjor said with a firm voice. Vilkas quickly looked up a bit shocked and worried but his feelings quickly faded. ' _What do I care.._ ' He thought to himself looking back down at the ground. "No we are not going to execute her." Kodlak said looking up at Skjor.

Skjor furrowed his eyebrows down and crossed his arms. "Well than what do you want to do wit her?" He asked impatiently. Kodlak stood up from his chair and walked past them all. "I have an idea." He said waving his hand for them to follow him, and they looked at each other a bit confused but followed him anyways.

June was laying on the ground with one arm behind her head and the other placed on her stomach, she sighed growing even more bored than she was before. She closed her eyes for a moment but quickly opened them back up as she heared footsteps approaching her cell, she sat up and saw it was the companions. "Hello June." Kodlak said crossing his arms.

June raised an eyebrow at him, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them holding them in place. "So have the mighty companions come to a conclusion? What will it be? Execution? Ooh wait I know its Torture isn't it? I hope so." She said with a big grin on her face. Kodlak kept a straight face but the others behind him sneered and glared at her remark.

Kodlak pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cell door stepping inside. June watched him carefully but Vilkas caught her attention, she noticed him staring at her like he had been yesterday. ' _Who is that guy and why does he keep looking at me like that?_ ' She thought to herself raising an eyebrow at him, it annoyed her that he kept staring at her like that.

Kodlak stood in front of her crossing his arms. "You're going to pay us back for that amulet." He said firmly. The circle members jumped a bit and looked at him confused. "Kodlak that's-" Skjor began to say but Kodlak raised his hand stopping him. June raised an eyebrow at him a bit confused. "Well that shouldn't be too hard than.." She spoke hesitantly. "How much?" She said getting up from the ground dusting the dirt off of her behind.

Kodlak lowered her head letting out a quiet chuckle, June raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "No no, I'm not talking about that kind of repayment." He lifted his head back up giving her a small smile. She slightly tilted her head furrowing her eyebrows down at him. "You're going to work for us until the payment is complete." He said. June's eyes widened and than sneered at him. "You've gotta be kidding, there is no way I'm going to work for the companions." She replied crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Vilkas glared at her from her response. "You don't have a choice!" Vilkas said loudly, he took a step towards her standing next to Kodlak. "That's where you're wrong big guy, there's always a choice." She said with a smirk. "You really dumb enough to get smart with us girl!" Skjor shouted in aggravation. Kodlak raised his hand up to quiet and calm them down.

They both glared at her but took a step back. "Let me explain something to you girl, you see that amulet had been with the companions since Ysgramor it was a relic among the companions." He spoke with a firm voice. "The amulet had more of a sentimental value to us than an actual price range so what I mean by you working for us until the payment is complete I mean you are going to work for us until I decide it's enough." He spoke with a louder voice.

June furrowed her eyebrows down in confusion. "No price range?" She whispered to herself. She looked down slightly. ' _Than why would they send me to.._ ' She started to think to herself but Kodlak took a step towards her cutting her off from it. "What kind of thief doesn't know the value of what their taking?" Vilkas said with a smirk. June quickly looked up glaring at him. "What kind of warriors wear eye make up?" She responded with a small smile.

Farkas and Vilkas both quickly looked at each other and than back at her with a glare. "It's not make up it's our markings!" Vilkas shouted at her. June laughed at his anger only causing him to get angrier. Kodlak let out a loud sigh slightly shaking his head at them. "You don't even deserve yours!" Vilkas shouted again. "Mine?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "The one on your cheek, it symbolizes your a warrior and a Nord, you don't deserve it because you have no honor of a Nord!" He replied glaring at her deeply.

A small grin appeared on June's face. "Sweet talker." She replied with a wink. "You-!" Vilkas began to shout again but Kodlak quickly cut him off. "That's enough both of you!" Kodlak shouted at them both. Vilkas and June quickly looked away from each other, Aela couldn't help but let out a small chuckle from the fight. "Getting along already?" She said smirking. Vilkas looked at her with a small glare.

Kodlak pulled out a small rope from his pack and handed it to Vilkas. "Here tie her hands up, we don't want her pulling any funny business." He said slightly moving his eyes towards June. "Right." Vilkas said walked over to June grabbing her arms and pulling them back behind her. "Careful you don't get too rough you might get me excited." She couldn't help but say with a smirk.

Vilkas sneered at her and just quickly wrapped the rope around her wrists and pulled it tight. "Come on." Kodlak said turning and walking out of the cell. Vilkas gave June a small push making her begin to walk with the rest of the companions following behind Kodlak.

June glared at Vilkas a bit for the push but just walked behind the rest of the companions, as they left the dungeon and began to walk down the stairs from Dragons Reach June looked around at the heavy crowded streets. ' _It's been a long time since I've seen this place during the day and all lit up with people._ ' She thought to herself watching a couple children laugh and play in the street.

They all stopped infront of the stairs to Jorrvaskr. "Vilkas and June will come with me the rest of you can head back to Jorrvaskr and continue work." He said nodding to them. They all looked a bit confused but did what they were told and started to head up the stairs. "Let's go." Kodlak said continuing to walk through town with Vilkas and June close behind him.

Vilkas kept his hand on June's back just in case she tried to run off but while he walked he looked down at the ground. ' _Why does he want me to come? I don't want anything to do with this or her._ ' He thought to himself with an angry frown on his face. He slightly looked up examining her hair from behind, its length almost went down to the middle of her back and it looked really light in the sunlight also soft.

He couldn't help but wonder what it felt like and started to imagine running his fingers through it but he quickly shook his head forcing the thoughts away. He examined her armor seeing it was a bit worn as if it had seen some actual battles. "I can feel your creepy eyes on me." She said out loud causing Vilkas to jump a bit. He sneered at her and than quickly looked away. "Just wondering what it takes for someone to become a low life like you." He responded harshly. "A good nights rest." She replied with a grin.

Vilkas glared at her again. ' _What a smart ass._ ' He thought to himself biting his lower lip in aggravation. They made there way through Whiterun and than out the gate to the stables, Kodlak stopped in front of the stables and turned around to face them. "What are we doing here?" Vilkas asked him looking at the horses in the stable.

Kodlak couldn't help but smile a bit while he walked over to June and untied the rope around her wrist. "What are you doing?" Vilkas asked a bit confused watching him. June raised an eyebrow at him a bit confused herself. "This is your first job and to make sure you don't run off I'm having Vilkas here watch you." Kodlak said handing the rope back to Vilkas.

June rubbed her wrists and looked around even more confused. "What's the job exactly?" She asked looking over at him. Once again Kodlak couldn't help but smile, he crossed his arms and turned his head towards the stable. "The owner of this stable is out on business for a couple days and asked us to clean the stables out at least once while he was gone, I usually give petty jobs like this to the whelps of the Companions but since we now have you..." Kodlak said turning back to June.

She blinked and stood there for a moment making sure she heard him right. "You've got to be kidding me, the Companions do foolish jobs like this?!" She said un believing. "Well you do now." He said walking grabbing a shovel and handing it to her. "Ha!" Vilkas couldn't hold back his laughter. June glared at him and than threw the shovel down to the ground. "I don't think so." She said crossing her arms and looking away.

Kodlak only chuckled at her reaction expecting it. "Too prideful? That will get you no where girl." He said picking the shovel back up from the ground and shoving it back into her hands and than walking past them heading back to Whiterun. June looked at the shovel and than slightly looked at Vilkas. "What?" He said annoyed at her stare. "A shovel could be considered a weapon you know and it also helps get rid of the evidence." She said with a small grin on her face.

Vilkas just rolled his eyes at her. "I know you won't do anything." He said crossing his arms looking back to her. "Really and how's that?" She tilted her head to the side. "One: I know for a fact you can't take me on, Two: Your a thief not a killer." He replied looking down at the shovel in her hands. "You're right I'm not a killer but I definitely can take you on." She said furrowing her eyebrows down. "I doubt it." He said with a stern voice. "Only a fool underestimates someone." She spoke turning around walking towards the stables.

Vilkas rolled his eyes again and followed behind her. "Just hurry up and get done so I can carry on my day." He said sitting down in a chair that was always besides the stable. "And what would that be? Being a hired thug? And you called me a low life." She said with a small grin. Vilkas quickly snapped his head towards her with a deep glare. "I am not a thug I am a companion!" He shouted at her. "What's the difference." She said beginning to shovel out the mess in the stables.

Vilkas quickly got up from the chair and walked closer to her with anger written all over his face. "I wonder, if someone had enough gold and just wanted a good time in bed would you do it?" She asked ignoring his glares. Vilkas clenched his fists ready to give a good swing at her but he just stayed in place, he knew if he did anything like that Kodlak would not be pleased with him. If she was hurt than she wouldn't be able to do work for them.

Vilkas just let out a loud sigh and walked back to the chair sitting down. "Giving up so easy? That's not any fun." She said giving him a fake disappointed look. Vilkas just crossed his arm and looked away from her. "Just hurry it up will you." He said quietly keeping his eyes from her. June looked down at the horse poop in the stables and wrinkled her nose in discust but went ahead and continued to clean the stables out. ' _I'll play along for a while till I figure something out or if I'm lucky until someone comes looking for me.._ ' She thought to herself slightly looking at Vilkas.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around mid afternoon when June had finally finished cleaning the stables, she placed the shovel back in its place and than wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Done.." She said to herself quietly. "About time." Vilkas said getting up from the chair rubbing his sore back from sitting for so long.

June just crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Turn around" Vilkas said pulling out the rope. "Oh are we going to have fun now?" She said with a grin on her face. Vilkas just sneered at her and grabbed her arms pulling them close together and tieing the rope around her wrists. He gave her a small push to get to start walking with him following close behind her. "Just make sure to keep you eyes up front big guy." June said with a smirk.

Vilkas looked at her a bit disgusted and gave her another small push. "Just shut up." He said in a quiet voice as he looked away. June couldn't help but let a chuckle out. "So tell me this than." She began to say catching Vilkas's attention. "What's truly to be done with me? Are you going to keep me locked up in that cell or what?" She asked him keeping her eyes forward. "I wondered that myself." Vilkas replied looking away again.

They made their way up back up to Whiterun and than back to Jorrvaskr. As they walked into the building Vilkas quickly grabbed June's arm pulling her back. "Wait here till I get back, don't try anything." He said giving her a warning look. "I'm so scared." She replied sarcastically while she sat down in a chair that was placed by the doors.

Vilkas just shook his and walked away from her towards the stairs and disappearing down them. June looked around and examined everything carefully, she saw that only a few companions were sitting a the table eating or drinking. She wrinkled up her nose at the site. ' _Is this all they do?_ ' She wondered looking at them un impressed. "You have a problem?" A woman said noticing the looks that June was giving them.

The woman had a Nord war paint on her face and she wore a helmet, June just raised an eyebrow at the woman. "If you have a problem you should just say it!" The woman yelled at her getting up from her chair. "No need to get all worked up Njada." A Dark Elf man said looking at her a bit annoyed. "Njada? That's your name?" June said with a smirk. "Yeah what of it!" She shouted again at June. "Not only do you look like a man you have the name of one to." June said with laughter.

Njada's eyes widened and than quickly glared at her. "I'll make you regret that!" She yelled at June. "There's no point in starting a fight with her Njada her hands are bound." The Dark Elf man spoke again. "I don't care, I'm going to make this thief regret she ever pissed me off!" Njada yelled out as she charged right for June.

June just remained in her chair keeping the smirk grin on her face, once Njada got close enough June quickly kicked her leg up hitting her directly under the the chin causing her to stumble back. She quickly jumped up from the chair putting her foot underneath it and kicked it hard towards Njada causing her to trip over it and fall to the ground.

The room was in silence for a moment and than everyone busted out in laughter. "Sorry what were you going to do again?" June said looking down at Njada with a grin. "You-!" Njada began to say trying to get up but she was still tangled in the chair and just fell back down on the ground causing June to bust out laughing. "What's going on?" Kodlaks loud voice filled the room causing everyone to immediately stop laughing, everyone but June.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down seeing Njada on the ground and June standing over her laughing. "Nothing just Njada finding out she's a milk drinker." The Dark Elf man said causing everyone to start chuckling again. "Shut it dark meat!" Njada yelled at him while she carefully got up from the ground. Kodlad sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. "That thief sure is a hand full." He mumbled under his breath.

Once Njada walked away from June and sat back down at the table June flipped the chair back over with her foot and sat back down in it. Vilkas blinked watching her still a bit confused on what had happened. ' _Was she able to win a fight with Njada with her hands bound like that?_ ' He thought to himself still trying to figure it out.

Kodlak walked over to where June was sitting with Vilkas behind him. "Farkas come here." Kodlak said while he started to un tie the rope from June's wrists. "You know you could of done this when we got here." She remarked towards Vilkas but Vilkas just rolled his eyes and ignored her. Farkas did as he was told and quickly walked over to them.

Kodlak handed the rope to Vilkas and than looked at them both. "I have another job for our girl here." He said placing a hand on June's shoulder but she quickly brushed it off and looked away a bit annoyed. "I want you both to go with her this time, it's outside of Whiterun." He continued to speak keeping his eyes down on June.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at Kodlak. "You sure that's wise?" He asked doubting Kodlak a bit. "It's not far and it's a small job, gotta keep her busy don't we?" He said with a small smile. "Hmph." June mumbled keeping her eyes away from them. "So what is the job?" Farkas asked crossing his arms. "Its just a simple pick up and delivery job from Whiterun to Rorikstead." He replied.

June got up from the chair crossing her arms keeping her head turned away from them. "I gotta say, you companions aren't all that mighty." She said with an annoyed voice. Vilkas opened his mouth up to say something to her but Farkas stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "We do what the people want us to do, especially if there's gold in it." Farkas said in a calm voice causing Vilkas to look down rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "Farkas.." Vilkas mumbled realizing Farkas just made them sound worse. "Right like mercenaries which is another word for hired thugs." June smirked.

Farkas quickly glared at her. "No it's not like-" He began to speak but was cut off by June. "Well let's get it over with than." She quickly spoke loudly and rushed out the doors. "I can't believe her.." Farkas mumbled to himself looking over at Vilkas. "Well don't just stand there you idiots you're letting her go!" Kodlak shouted at them causing them both to jump and quickly rush out the door. Kodlak just sighed and shook his had turning around heading back for the stairs.

They both ran until they caught up with June and than quickly grabbed her arms. "I can walk on my own you know." She said getting a bit annoyed with them. They just ignored her and kept a hold on her arms, she quickly yanked them away and stopped. They both turned around looking at her. "If I'm going to be doing these stupid jobs for you brutes than I would at least like to walk on my own instead of being held like a child." She shouted at them a little bit catching them by surprise.

They both exchanged looks and than looked back to her. "You can't be trusted." Vilkas said with a stern voice walking toward her reaching for her arm again but she quickly stepped away from her. "Sorry big guy if you wanna keep grabbing me than you'll have to buy me a drink first." She smirked. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly looked away. "Fine but you're going to stay ahead of us so we can keep an eye on you." He said growing impatient. "You like the view from there don't you?" She said with a small giggle.

Vilkas sneered at her again and gave her a light push to get her to start walking ahead of them. "You seem to be on edge lately, well more than usual." Farkas said looking at his brother. "More than usual?" Vilkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. "Never mind." Farkas quickly spoke looking straight ahead.

Vilkas got out a folded piece of paper that described the job. "So what are we delivering?" Farkas asked looking down at the paper in Vilkas's hand. "We are to pick up some food supplies from the fruit stand in the market place and deliver it to Roriksteads Inn." Vilkas replied folding the paper back up and placing it back into his pack.

They quickly made their way down to the market place and to Carlotta's fruit stand. "Oh good you're finally here I was beginning to wonder." She said pointing to a pile of crates full of fruit and vegetables, there were at least four big crates. "You'll get your pay when you return." She said with a small smile. Farkas and Vilkas both nodded and walked over to the crates, Vilkas picked up one and handed it to June.

Farkas went ahead and picked up two and Vilkas grabbed the last one. "These are heavy.." June mumbled to herself slightly glancing at Farkas. She couldn't help but admire the way his muscles were tensed up from the crates. "I can't help but think that you're the better brother." June stated with a grin on her face, Farkas raised an eyebrow at her. "Why's that?" He asked hesitantly. "Because you seem bigger." She said biting her lip trying to hold back the chuckles.

Farkas blushed and than quickly looked away from her. "How did you know we were brothers?" Vilkas asked with a stern voice not liking the way she was talking to his brother like a pervert. "I just assumed because you both look a like, am I wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "N-no you're not wrong..." Vilkas quickly looked away from her feeling a fire stir in his belly. ' _Why would she think Farkas is the better brother because he's bigger?_ ' He thought to himself and than it came to him, he quickly shook his had trying to get that image out of his mind.

They made their way through Whiterun and walked to the stables hoping to find the carriage but it wasn't there. "Well that's just great." Vilkas said a bit annoyed. "Look's like we walk." Farkas said already starting to walk down the road. "Well I'm sure this must be easy for you, with those big arms of yours." June said rushing to Farkas's side checking out his muscles.

Farkas blushed again and quickly looked away speeding up his pace to walk a head of her a little bit. Vilkas just stood there for a moment blinking in confusion. ' _Why does she keep flirting with Farkas?_ ' He wondered as he started to feel that fire return in his belly. He just forced the feeling away and rushed down the road to catch up with them.

June couldn't help but laugh at how shy Farkas was, it was surprising to her. He was this big strong guy and the least you would expect was to see him blush, she couldn't help but to play with him a little. Vilkas glared at June watching her mess and flirt with Farkas the more she did it the more it made him angry. "Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable!" He yelled out to her making her turn around to look at him.

A small smile appeared on June's face. "What? Jealous?" She asked him raising an eyebrow with a grin on her face. "No but it's obvious Farkas wants nothing to do with you so leave him alone." Vilkas demanded. "I don't hear him complaining." She said keeping the small grin on her face. "Well that's because-!" He began to yell but Farkas cut him off. "Vilkas it's okay." He said looking at his brother a bit confused by his anger. June winked at Vilkas and than looked straight ahead again, Vilkas glared at her and than looked away a bit disgusted by her behavior.

A couple hours have passed and the day was now slipping into the evening. "Let's take a break, we should eat something." Farkas stated putting his crates down. Vilkas nodded and put his crate down as well, and so did June. Vilkas and Farkas both sat down on the ground and Vilkas reached into his pack pulling out half loaves of bread wrapped up in a cloth.

He handed one to Vilkas and held one out for June. "No thanks." She said sitting down on the crate she had carried and crossed her arms looking away from them. "Fine." Vilkas said putting it back on the cloth as he started eating his.

While they sat there eating Vilkas couldn't help but glance at her every once in a while, he examined the mark on her face. "Why do you have that mark on your face?" He finally decided to ask. June looked at him a bit surprised. "You mean this one?" She placed her finger on her cheek. Vilkas nodded in response, June looked down for a moment and than shrugged looking away from them again.

Vilkas furrowed down his eyebrows a bit confused by her reaction. "Well?" He asked again examining her closely. "I've just had it for a long time." She said keeping her eyes away from them. "Okay why?" He asked again growing a bit impatient. "Why do you want to know?" She asked looking back at him. "Fine, don't tell me." Vilkas said with a sigh.

June examined Vilkas for a bit, she looked at the weapons he carried. She saw he had a bow and arrows attached to his back but also a great sword. "Why do you have two different types of weapons with you? Don't they get in the way?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Like great beasts a warrior most over come every challenge and that includes using total different types of weapons, not like you would know though." He said taking a drink of water from his container.

June tilted her head at him. "By warrior you mean whore right?" She said with a small grin. Vilkas snapped his head towards her with a glare. "Whore?!" He yelled but asked not really understanding. "Yea because people pay whores to do what ever they want so I assume companion means the same thing." She said looking away but keeping the grin on her face. "I'm getting tired of you insulting the companions, my family!" He yelled at her getting up from the ground.

Her grin quickly turned into a frown, she kept her face away from him. "Than maybe you should stop insulting me first." She replied in anger. Vilkas stopped for a moment and just stood there looking at her not really sure of what to say back to her, he looked away and slowly sat back down looking at the ground. "If you don't want to get insulted than maybe you should take a better look at the path you have chosen." He said quietly.

June just kept her eyes away from them and remained quiet, Farkas looked at them both and than cleared his throat trying to ignore the major awkward feeling he was getting from them. "Well we should get back on the road so we can reach Rorikstead by tonight." He said quickly getting up. Vilkas and June both got up picking their crates back up and they started heading down the road again.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like time was just barely crawling by while they walked down the road, June let out a soft sigh while her eyes wondered the area. She watched a couple birds fly from a tree and off in the distance. ' _Wish I could get away like that.._ ' She thought to herself looking over at Vilkas. He was walking beside her but was still a good distance away, she couldn't help but get the feeling she had met him before, he looked very familiar.

She just shrugged away the feeling and looked away again. ' _Just a couple more days and maybe than they'll notice that I'm not back yet._ ' She thought to herself trying make herself feel better but it really wasn't working. She let out another soft sigh and looked down at the ground. ' _They've been so quiet this hole time I wonder if they would notice me making a run for it._ ' She thought to herself again slightly looking up at them.

June looked around a bit examining the area, it was too open and not enough trees to run into and hide. She frowned looking back down at the ground letting herself slip away into her own thoughts. A few minutes have passed and June was still lost in her thoughts, a loud splash was suddenly heard near them causing June to jump and drop her crate making it break open spilling some fruit on the ground, they all looked to see what it was and it was just an elk running through a water puddle.

Farkas and Vilkas both looked at June and than down at the fruit on the ground. "Really?" Vilkas said raising an eyebrow at her. "I just lost my grip is all." June said quickly looking away and crossing her arms. "Right." Vilkas said rolling his eyes. He put his crate down and walked over to the broken one on the ground, he examined it closely. "We don't have anything to repair it, I'll see if I can fit any in my crate." He said opening up the crate seeing how much room he had.

Farkas watched him trying to think of another way to save the fruit that wouldn't fit in his brothers crate. "Oh wait I have an idea." Farkas suddenly spoke out quickly digging into his pack. "What?" Vilkas asked watching his brother. "Vilkas give me that rope we used on June." He said pulling out a folded cloth shirt. "Well that sounded dirty." June said with a smirk.

Vilkas slightly smirked at June and pulled out the rope handing it to Farkas. "Okay but we might need to use it later." He said giving June a small glare. "I might let you." June teased making Vilkas just sneer at her again. Farkas knelt down laying the shirt flat on the ground, he grabbed the rest of the fruit off the ground placing them in the center of the shirt, he than grabbed the sleeves and ends of the shirt tieing the rope around them turning the shirt into a bag.

Farkas got up and walked over to June handing her the bag. "Well it seems you're also the smarter brother." She said a bit impressed. "Not really, Vilkas is the one with the brains." He replied rubbing the back of his head a bit embarrassed. "Ha yea okay." She laughed out throwing the bag over her shoulder. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly picked up his crate staring to walk down the road again. "Come on I can almost see Rorikstead from here, the quicker we get there the quicker you can take a bath girl." He said with a stern voice.

June raised an eyebrow at him a bit confused. "Bath?" She asked walking quickly to catch up with them. "You stink, I can smell you from here." He stated keeping his eyes forward. "Well I was shoveling crap all day!" She shouted at him a bit annoyed. "But now that you mention it i might just keep this smell, I like to see you suffer." She said with a grin on her face. "How do you not have a man I wonder!" Vilkas yelled sarcastically. "As far as you know!" She yelled back at him causing him to pause for a moment not expecting that response.

He than looked down starting to walk again. "That's hard to believe!" He shouted back to her keeping his face away from her. "No it's not I mean it could be your brother the way he's walking so close to me." She said quickly turning to Farkas with a grin on her face. Farkas jumped a bit and quickly looked away from her. "I didn't realize I was.." He said quietly getting embarrassed again. "Would you leave him alone already!" Vilkas snapped his head towards her yelling.

June just let out loud laughter at how it angered Vilkas. "You're so Jealous!" She laughed out some more. "I would never want anything like that with you scum! So stop thinking I'm jealous, I'm just looking out for my brother is all!" He yelled glaring at her. "You say such sweet things to me." She said looking away with a wide smile. Vilkas opened his mouth to yell at her some more but than just quickly shut it and turned back around. ' _There's no point in arguing with that girl, she enjoys it to much._ ' He thought to himself looking down at the ground.

It was quiet for just a few moments and than Vilkas could hear her flirting with Farkas again. ' _That girl!_ ' He thought to himself in anger. ' _She's doing it to piss me off on purpose!_ ' Vilkas started feeling a fire grow in his belly. ' _But I could care less!_ ' He tried convincing himself but the fire in his belly just kept growing every time he heard her. ' _How could Farkas just ignore it, it's annoying!_ ' Angry thoughts kept swimming through his mind causing the feeling to grow. ' _Why him?_ ' The thought suddenly popped in his mind causing his mind to quickly go to a blank catching him off guard.

He than tightened his grip on the crate as he slowly looked down at the ground. ' _I could care less._ ' He tried convincing himself again. "Hey look that's it right!" He heard June suddenly call out. Vilkas quickly looked up seeing that they were now approaching the town. "About time." Farkas mumbled a bit relieved. "Let's deliver this food supplies to the Inn and than we can get rooms, it's too late to head back to Whiterun." Vilkas said walking up to the Inn.

They all walked up the steps and into the Inn. "Ah is that my delivery?" The inn keeper Mralki asked in excitement. "Yes, but one of the crates were broken so we had to make due with this." Vilkas said pointing to the hand made bag that June was carrying. "That's all right, as long as it's all there." Mralki said with a smile. "Most of it." June mumbled with a smirk. Vilkas's eyes widened and he quickly looked at June. "You better have not-!" He was about to yell at her but she cut him off with loud laughter. "I'm kidding!" She quickly said followed with more laughter.

Vilkas sighed annoyed and went back to walking towards the counter, they all put what they were carrying down besides the counter. Farkas sighed relieved while rubbing his sore arms. "If your muscles are sore I can give you a massage later." June said noticing him. Farkas quickly looked away from her. "I'm fine." He replied quietly. "Well you're no fun." She said with a fake frown.

Vilkas stood there sneering at her now being completely annoyed by her. June noticed Vilkas's staring at her but all she did was just stick her tongue out at him, Vilkas let out a sigh quickly looking away from her. "Stupid girl.." He mumbled underneath his breath. He than sniffed the air and quickly covered his nose. "You really need a bath." He said looking at her, no one else in the Inn didn't seem to notice it but Vilkas and Farkas's sense of smell was way greater than the average person and Vilkas could hardly stand it.

June shrugged looking away from him. "I don't know I've grown quiet fond of the smell seeing it effect you like this." She said with a small smile. "Besides, your old leader took all my belongings so I have nothing to change into after a bath." She stated crossing her arms, she slowly looked back at him but he was already at the counter. "Do you have cloths to sell by any chance?" He quickly asked Mralki. "You're being over dramatic!" She yelled at him.

Mralki looked at him a bit confused. "Well that's an odd thing to ask from an Inn keeper, I do have some extra clothing in the drawers in the rooms but I'll have to charge you for them." He said. "How much?" Vilkas asked getting out his coin purse. June watched Vilkas getting a bit annoyed, she than slowly raised her arm and sniff it. "Well I guess I could use one.." She mumbled wincing from the smell. "So you both finally agree on something." Farkas said hearing her mumble. June quickly looked away from him crossing her arms. "Well only because I want you to join me." She said looking back at him with a wink.

Farkas quickly looked away from her. "I'm not the one who smells bad." He replied slowly causing June to just laugh at him. "Here you go." Mralki said handing Vilkas a light blue dress. Vilkas gave him a coin pouch and than walked over to June. "Here." He said holding the folded dress out to her. June examined the dress in his hands and than looked away. "Nah I think blue is more your color." She said crossing her arms. "Look I bought this so that you could get rid of that smell now take it." Vilkas said shoving the dress into June's arms.

June glared at him a little and than unfolded the dress examining it some more. She examined the small designs on the sides of it and sighed. "Great now I have another person to pay back." She mumbled annoyed. "Don't worry about it." Vilkas replied looking away from her. ' _Since when does a thief actually think of paying someone back.._ ' He thought to himself a bit surprised by hearing her say that. "Well I really wasn't planning on it anyways." She said with a smirk. ' _I should of seen that coming._ ' Vilkas sighed slightly shaking his head at her.

Farkas rubbed his chin watching them both bicker at each other some more. "So, who's gonna keep an eye on her while she bathes?" He asked causing them both to quickly stop and just stand there. Vilkas blinked staring at June for a moment, their eyes met and than he just quickly looked away. "What don't trust me?" June finally broke the silence with a grin. "No." Vilkas quickly answered. "Well than will you watch me Farkas?" She asked looking at him with a grin. "No." Vilkas quickly answered her again.

June looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Come on let's get this over with." Vilkas said walking over to June giving her a small push. "Well you're no fun." She said with a fake frown as they both walked out of the Inn. ' _Those two.._ ' Farkas couldn't help thinking to himself while he watched them leave. As they walked out of the Inn Vilkas looked up at the night sky seeing that the moon was finally out, and it was full. ' _Well that's just great._ ' He thought to himself already feeling the urge for the hunt already.

Like the other members of the circle he could control it but when the moon was full it was difficult. ' _Hopefully I can hold out until later..._ ' He thought to himself again feeling his stomach begin to twist into knots. Vilkas let out quiet sigh as he slightly looked over at June, he couldn't help but admire her figure and looks. He admired the way her hair laid straight and swung side to side as she walked.

For a moment it seemed he forgot who she was but than a frown quickly appeared on his face as it suddenly came back to him. ' _Such a shame_.' He thought to himself slightly looking down. "Can I ask you something?" Vilkas spoke hesitantly. "I guess." June replied looking back at him. "Why did you become a thief?" He asked looking up at her. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him a bit confused, she looked down at the ground with a frown forming on her face.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her pause. ' _Why does she look sad?_ ' He thought to himself noticing her eyes. June than quickly looked up with a wide grin on her face. "For the coin of course why else?" She answered his question with a small laugh. Vilkas blinked staring at her in confusion. "Figures." He said looking away from her. "Come on there's a river not too far from here." He said as they continued to walk down the road.

They finally reached the river and Vilkas walked over to a rock that was far enough away to give her privacy. "Now listen." He began to say putting down his bow in front of the rock so June could see it. "My back may be turned but my hearing is very good so if you even try to run I'll shoot you in the knee before you can even get across the water do you understand?" He said in a firm voice.

June crossed her arms looking down at the bow and than back up at Vilkas. "I wouldn't dream of ever being away from you." She said sarcastically batting her eyelashes at him. She than started to unbuckle her armor, Vilkas quickly looked away seeing she was already getting started. He sighed sitting down on the rock, he looked up at the sky seeing it was a clear night. He could see all the stars and the beautiful green lighting that spread across the black sky.

Only a few minutes have passed and Vilkas suddenly heard a loud gasp come from june. He quickly jumped up turning around "Wha-" He began to say but cut himself off when he saw that she was completely naked, but he could only see her back. He quickly turned back around feeling his face get hot. "W-what is it?" He asked rubbing his forehead. "The water's cold." She replied slowly getting in the water.

Vilkas let out a loud annoyed sigh. "She did that on purpose." He mumbled to himself sitting back down on the rock. He looked down at the ground watching a couple purple flowers blow with the small breeze, he looked back up at the sky seeing that the moon was now high in the middle of the sky. He felt his muscles tighten and his heart begin to race, he closed his eyes taking in deep breaths trying to calm the beast inside him. ' _Not yet.._ ' He thought to himself trying to calm himself down.

He couldn't help but excited though, just the thought of the hunt made his heart race and leap in his chest. But it wasn't really him who felt this excitement, it was just the beast that lingered inside him. He always heard the saying that everyone had a monster inside them but he had one literally and it troubled him. The only way to keep it under control was to at least hunt once a week to keep the beast satisfied.

But what troubled Vilkas the most now was that even a single thought of June made the beast inside him stir, he felt like the beast had a mind of it's own and was toying with his emotions itself as a cruel joke. Vilkas clenched his fists feeling only anger rise in him now only making it harder to resist, he tried calming himself down but it was too hard. "You almost done?" He shouted out to her. "I was done five minutes ago." June replied.

Vilkas quickly jumped up turning around to face her, She was sitting on a small rock. "Why didn't you say anything?" He glared at her a bit annoyed. "You looked like you were in deep thought." She shrugged getting up and gathering her armor. Vilkas examined the dress she was wearing, admiring how it looked on her. He quickly shook his head snapping himself out of it. "Well let's hurry up and get back." Vilkas said a bit impatient. "What's the hurry?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Just come on." Vilkas said quickly walking with June following behind him.

They both reached the Inn and walked inside, Vilkas looked around for Farkas and saw him sitting at a table drinking some mead. Farkas turned hearing the door open and saw that they were finally back. "Anything exciting happen?" He asked with a smirk. Vilkas sneered at him. "No sadly." June replied with a fake frown. "You should retire." Vilkas said looking at June. "Trying to get rid of me already?" She asked faking another frown. "If only." Vilkas said walking over to Farkas.

June raised an eyebrow at him noticing his sudden strange behavior. "I got us a room over there." Farkas said pointing to the room on the right. June nodded and walked over to it but she kept her eyes on Vilkas curiously. "Farkas I need to-" Vilkas began to say but Farkas cut him off. "Yeah I know." Farkas said looking down a bit troubled. "You can go first this time." Farkas spoke slowly. "Right, I'll try not to be long." Vilkas said patting his brothers shoulder and than started heading for the door.

June had her back against the wall and her ear to the door. ' _What is it he needs to do I wonder.._ ' She thought to herself curiously. She peeked out the door seeing Vilkas was gone, she than moved her eyes to Farkas and noticed a troubled look on his face. He was gripping a bottle of mead tightly, she thought he was going to break it the way he was holding it. ' _Very curious indeed._ ' She thought to herself again getting off the wall and walking over to the bed. ' _Maybe there's more to them than I thought.._ ' She laid on the bed and closed her eyes letting thoughts flood into her mind until she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

June slowly opened her eyes blinking the blurry vision away, she looked around seeing that Vilkas and Farkas's beds were empty. She sat up in bed stretching and yawning, she felt like she hadn't slept in ages since she slept on a cold jail cell floor the first night the companions made her their slave. She got up out of the bed walking over to where she left her armor to dry, she sniffed it to make sure the bad smell was gone and it was.

She quickly got dressed into it and than peeked out of the room, she looked around and seeing if they were around. ' _Maybe now's my chance.._ ' She thought to herself getting her hopes up. June slowly walked out of the room seeing that there was barely anyone in the Inn. "Morning." She suddenly heard Farkas's deep voice from behind her causing her to jump a bit. "Morning.." She replied in an annoyed and disappointed voice. "What's wrong you seemed excited around my brother yesterday." Vilkas said walking out over to her.

June just stood there keeping her back to them, she was slouched over a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about.." She mumbled. "Why did you put you're armor back on?" Vilkas asked noticing she was wearing her thieves guild armor again. "Would you rather me not wear any?" She replied turning around with a grin on her face. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly looked away. "It's just that armor is pretty worn out I just thought a lady would prefer a new dress over it but than again you're not really a lady are you." Vilkas said with a smirk. "Aw and here I thought we would be closer after last night." She said with a grin.

Vilkas jumped quickly looking back at her. "What?!" He asked in a loud confused voice. "Don't you remember that moment we shared when you got to admire my naked body?" June teased winking at him. "Vilkas.." Farkas said with a smile forming on his face. "It was an accident!" He yelled looking at his brother. "Well that just hurts my feelings." June said with a fake frown. "You-!" Vilkas tried to yell at her but stopped not really sure of what to say, he felt his face begin to grow warm.

Vilkas heard Farkas laughing quietly behind him, he quickly turned around to glare at him and when he did Farkas immediately stopped and looked away as if he was doing nothing. "Look just hurry and eat this so we can get out of here." He said holding a plate full of food out to June. "No thanks." She quickly said looking away crossing her legs.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "You didn't eat anything yesterday, you need to eat." He said trying to push the plate into June's hands. "I said no." She said pushing it back at him. "You need to eat!" He said trying to push it back but she just pushed it away hard causing it fly off his hand and onto him getting food all over him.

June paused for a moment realizing what just happened, Vilkas looked down at the food on his chest and than looked up at June. She pointed and started laughing at the mess that was all over him. "You did this on purpose!" He yelled at her angrily. "If only!" She laughed out loudly. Farkas covered his mouth letting a few quiet chuckles out, Vilkas quickly glared at him and than grabbed a cloth off the table wiping the food off of him.

June cleared her throat wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Well than let's be off." She said walked past them both and towards the door. Vilkas paused smelling the air as she walked by, his eyes widened once he caught the smell of her actual scent. It was sweet and luring, it caught him off guard. He hadn't really noticed it because she smelt like horse dung yesterday. "Vilkas come on." Farkas's voice snapped Vilkas out of it.

Vilkas looked over seeing they were both standing by the door staring at him. "You sure he's the smart one?" June asked raising an eyebrow. Vilkas gave her an annoyed look and walked over to them. "Let's go." He mumbled opening the door and walking out of it with Farkas and June right behind him.

It had been a about a good hour since they left Rorikstead and the whole time was filled with nothing but silence. June looked around thinking about what she witnessed last night. "So Vilkas where did you go last night?" She finally asked letting the curiosity take over. "No where." He replied firmly. "Really? Than what were you two taking turns for than? And for what?" She asked him more questions.

Vilkas let out a loud sigh ignoring her annoying questions. "Let me guess, you were out seeing a lady and you two were taking turns with her right?" She said with a grin on her face. Vilkas and Farkas both stopped and quickly turned around facing her. "Look it was nothing okay so stop asking." Vilkas spoke to her in an annoyed voice. "Well I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing if I recall you said you needed to do something." She kept on going. "Okay tell me why you became a thief than!" Vilkas shouted at her getting annoyed with the subject.

June paused for a moment a bit surprised and than quickly looked away from them. "I already told you last night." She replied hesitantly. "Not truthfully." Vilkas said looking away from her again as they all started to walk back down the road. "Touchy subject than." June mumbled under her breath but of course Vilkas heard her but ignored her. ' _Well I'll be damned, it seems the companions have a secret of their own.._ ' She thought to herself watching them carefully. She couldn't help but keep thinking about it letting more and more questions flood into her mind.

A couple more hours have passed and they decided to stop to take a break and eat a little. June sat down on the ground looking away from them, she watched a couple butterflies fly around a patch of purple flowers. If she had her pouch with her she could go and pick some flowers to add to her ingredients, since she was an archer she made all types of poisons to help her gain the advantage in fights. She sighed beginning to feel aggravated as she rememberd that the companions took everything that was on her except for her cloths.

Vilkas looked up hearing her loud sigh and raised an eyebrow at her. "Problem?" He asked examining her closely. "I just don't understand how you all expect me to be able to do anything with out my stuff." She answered him in an annoyed voice. "We'll figure something out." He said keeping his voice firm. "Here." Farkas said holding out some cheese that was wrapped up in a cloth. "No thanks." She quickly replied to him.

Vilkas and Farkas both furrowed their eyebrows down at her. "If you don't eat than you'll get sick or starve." Vilkas said giving her a small worried look. "I didn't know you cared so much." She said in a smart ass tone of voice. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly looked away. "I just care that you pay us back, in order to do that you'll need to eat." He said getting out his water container. "Than again, no thanks." She refused the food again. "Do I have to hold you down and force in your mouth?" Farkas said getting a bit aggravated with her. "Is that a promise?" She said looking at him with a grin on her face.

Farkas just let out an annoyed sigh and looked down at the ground trying to figure out what to do. "Why do you keep refusing to eat?" Vilkas asked her looking back at her. "I refuse to take anything from any of you." She answered him in a harsh voice. Vilkas winced a bit as if she had punched him in the arm. "Well that's just being stupid." Farkas said furrowing his eyebrows down at her. "You want me to eat? Give me back my stuff." She said with a crooked smile. They both looked at each other and than slightly back at her. "That's not our decision." Farkas quietly spoke putting the cheese back in his pack.

June looked down feeling more aggravated than before. "Well than don't expect me to do anything else than." She said slightly glaring up at them. "You don't have a choice." Vilkas said loudly. "Actually I do, the only reason I've been cooperating so far is because I expected to get some of my stuff back but since that's not going to happen than neither is anything else." She looked away from him crossing her arms. "If I really wanted to escape you I could easily kill you with one shout you do realize that right?" She said in a loud harsher voice.

Vilkas and Farkas both looked a bit surprised by what she had just said. "Than why haven't you?" Farkas asked in a calm voice. "Because I don't kill people unless there's a real purpose behind it." She answered him keeping her eyes away from them. "But than again I could just injure you right now to where I can get away that would be easy." June spoke as she got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off her behind.

Vilkas and Farkas quickly tensed up as they saw her get up, Vilkas had started reach for his weapon as he watched her closely. "But I already have enough of a bounty over my head and I would rather not have all of the companions after me." She said looking at them a bit, they both looked slightly relieved as they lowered their guard. "So when we get back I expect to have my stuff ready for me." She demanded as she began to walk away. "Hey where are you going!?" Vilkas shouted quickly getting up. "Relax!" She yelled back at him a she knelt down in front of the patch of flowers and started picking some off.

Vilkas blinked a bit confused by what she was doing and than just sat down letting out an annoyed sigh. "Who does she think she is.." He mumbled underneath his breath. "She has no right to demand anything from us.." Vilkas mumbled as he took a bite of some dry salted meat. Farkas just shrugged and started eating some bread and taking a few sips of his water.

Vilkas slightly looked over watching her pick flowers and trapped butterflies in her hands. "What are you doing?" He finally asked her. "Gathering what's it look like!" She shouted at him. After gathering enough she got up from the ground walking back over to them. "You guys got an extra pouch or something?" She asked them raising an eyebrow. "Here, just put it in mine." Farkas said un attaching his pouch from his side and holding it out to her. She took it from him and placed the ingredients inside and gave it back to him.

June sat back down on the ground crossing her arms and looking up at the sky, the last five minutes of their break was filled with nothing but silence and the quiet noise of the small breeze around them. They finally finished and was on the road again. ' _I wonder how much longer I can go on with out eating.._ ' She thought to herself admitting that she was actually hungry. Her stomach growled quietly, she quickly placed her hand on her stomach as if she were trying to hide the noise.

Vilkas slightly turned his head towards her hearing her hungry stomach complain about the lack of food. He slowly pulled out half a loaf of bread wrapped up in a cloth as he tried thinking of a way to get her to eat. ' _She can't keep going if she doesn't eat.._ ' He thought to himself biting his lower lip. His eyes quickly lit up as an idea popped up into his mind, he couldn't help but smile. "So other than being good at getting caught you're pretty useless huh?" He said looking over to her. "Wha-!" She opened her mouth up wide to yell an insult back at him but he quickly shoved the bread into her mouth cutting her off.

June quickly stopped taking the bread out of her mouth but she had to take a bite out of it to get it out of her mouth. "There!" Vilkas said beginning to laugh at the look on her face. She glared at him annoyed by his action, Vilkas just kept laughing as he turned back around walking again but he almost fell over by something hitting him hard on the back of the head.

He turned around looking at the ground seeing it was the rest of the bread, he quickly looked up glaring at her seeing she was laughing hard. "You just wasted that food for nothing!" He yelled at her annoyed. "Well it's your own fault!" She yelled back at him crossing her arms. "By the gods woman you have one crappy way of saying thank you!" He continued to yell at her causing them both to start fighting again. Farkas just sighed loudly and kept walking down the road. ' _They'll work it out...or kill each other._ ' He thought to himself sighing loudly again.

A few hours have passed since they both finally quit fighting and caught up with Farkas, Whiterun was now in view and it wouldn't take them long to reach it. "Finally." Farkas mumbled underneath his breath in relief. This job and journey seemed like it would never end, and Rorikstead really wasn't that far away it was just the company he had with him. He felt like they always fought and they barely knew each other, he also thought it was strange how Vilkas acted around her. He noticed that he had anger towards her but something else, he couldn't tell what it was but he knew it seemed strange to him.

June sighed quietly as she looked up seeing that the sun was now high up in the sky, the sky was blue but clouds began to gather as if it was going to rain later. "Looks like some rain is coming." Vilkas said smelling the air. June looked at him a bit surprised that he had said that right when she thought it, but she just looked back up at the sky seeing that the clouds were beginning to cover up the blue. She could feel the breeze begin to get cold and increase. "Hope we make it back before the rain gets here." Farkas said increasing his walking speed with Vilkas and June close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as it began to rain they finally reached Whiterun, the sun was now clouded by dark clouds and it didn't take long for the rain to become heavy. They quickly ran through town trying to hurry out of the rain, the streets had a few people in them but most of the citizens were taking shelter in their homes.

They quickly ran up the steps to Jorrvaskr and finally made it inside. The companions that were in the room all looked up hearing the door open. "Welcome back." Aela said walking over to them. "I was wondering when you guys would come back." She continued looking over at June examining her. "The old man told me to tell you that he wants to see you when you guys came back." She said pointing to the stairs.

Vilkas and Faraks nodded starting to walk towards the stairs but stopped realizing that June wasn't following them. They both looked back at her. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them. "You too." Aela said giving her a small push. "Oh wonderful." June mumbled sarcastically as she started to walk towards them.

They all went down stairs and than walked down the hallway to Kodlak's room. June crossed her arms looking around examining the familiar area, she saw at least five coin purses laying around on the tables. ' _Now their just asking for it.._ ' She thought to herself seeing how easy it would of been just to take one of them, but she didn't.

Kodlak looked up hearing the door open, he was sitting in his usual chair writing in his journal but he quickly shut it once they entered his room. "You sure did take your time didn't you." He said examining the three of them. "I expect it went well?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah no problem." Farkas answered him leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arms. "Good." Kodlak said clearing his throat. He looked down and than moved his eyes around the room a bit, it was obvious he had something on his mind.

Vilkas noticed the look on his face. "Well what did you want to see us for?" He asked examining Kodlak's expression's. "June I want you to go find Skjor he will tell you what to do next and he will be the one to watch you, Farkas go with her to keep an eye on her until you find Skjor." He said looking at them both. "Right." Farkas said getting off the wall. "Never ends." June said with an annoyed sigh as they both walked out of his room.

Vilkas watched them leave and than turned back to Kodlak raising an eyebrow wondering why he kept him there. "Vilkas I wish to speak to you, sit." Kodlak said nodding his head towards the chair. Vilkas sat down in the chair looking at Kodlak curiously. "What is it?" He asked leaning back in the chair crossing his arms. "How are you holding up Vilkas?" Kodlak asked getting up and walking over to his desk grabbing a couple of cups and a bottle of mead.

Vilkas watched him. "I'm fine." He said a bit confused. "That's not what I mean Vilkas." Kodlak said sitting back down and sliding a cup over to Vilkas. Vilkas looked at him confused on what he meant but than he slowly looked down realizing what he was asking. "I want to talk to you about something Vilkas, but we must keep it between the two of us for now." He said pouring mead into their cups as they both began to speak.

Farkas and June both walked outside finding Skjor sitting on the ground in between the dummies resting. "Skjor." Farkas called out to him. Skjor looked up seeing them both. "About time." He said getting up off the ground. "I'll take it from here." Skjor said to Farkas. Farkas nodded and took one last look at June than walked away. "So we in for more fun today?" June asked with a smirk on her face.

Skjor glared at her and than walked away. "Come on." He said in his usual rough voice. "I can't tell if you're glaring at me or if it's just the way you look all the time." June said with a small grin. "Yeah yeah." Skjor said ignoring her remarks. "Well you're no fun." She said raising an eyebrow at him. "Hurry up." Skjor said as he kept on walking. "Hm, I think I prefer Vilkas, he at least gives me some kind of entertainment." She mumbled to herself following closely behind him.

They walked through town reaching the gates and walking through them. "Out of town again?" She asked with a frown. "If you haven't noticed it's raining." She pointed out to him. "Deal with it." He replied firmly as he kept walking. "This guy.." She mumbled underneath her breath. She sighed a bit annoyed by her wet hair and cloths from the rain, she looked up seeing the clouds only getting thicker it didn't look like the rain was going to let up anytime soon. "Well aren't you at least going to tell me where we are going or what I'm suppose to do? Also I want to know if I-" She was cut off from her sentence by Skjor's annoyed voice. "Shut up, you'll know when we get there." He shouted at her a bit.

June winced not expecting it and than looked away. "You must get all the lady's than." She mumbled to herself again. Her armor began to grow heavy from being soaked in the constant rain fall. ' _I guess I shouldn't of left that dress after all.._ ' She thought to herself in regret. Skjor glanced back at her a bit and sneered at her, June felt his eyes on her and quickly turned her head towards him. "Problem?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

Skjor just mumbled and turned back away from her. ' _Can't believe Kodlak is serious about this girl, I see nothing special about her.._ ' He thought to himself letting a small growl escape from his throat. June began to look around as she bit her bottom lip letting thoughts and questions swim through her mind.

Five minutes have passed since they have started walking down the road. "Here." Skjor said turning down a path that led to a farm. June raised an eyebrow examining the farm, she recongized it, it was one of the places she had broken into before. She couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face as she began to remember, it when she first joined the Thieves Guild and she had a job that required breaking into that house.

The smile quickly faded and turned into a frown as she started to think about the Guild more and more. She hoped that they would look for her but she knew better. ' _He should at least look for me right?_ ' She thought to herself as Brynjolf came to her mind. She had been apart of the Guild for a long time and in that time her and Brynjolf had grown close, every time she saw him before that she had butterflies in her stomach and the smile he always gave her made her heart leap in her chest.

Thinking about it all made her heart ache, they were like a family to her. The first family to accept her and protect her, it meant a lot considering her painful past. She quickly shook her head forcing the thoughts out of her mind. ' _No need to get into that right now.._ ' She sadly thought to herself. "You coming?" Skjor called to her. She jumped a bit forgetting about him for a moment, she quickly jogged over to him. He was standing next to what looked like the farmer of the land.

Skjor turned to him. "This is the one who will do it." He said pointing to June. "Oh good, you will get paid once the job is done." The farmer nodded to Skjor and than walked away. "Sorry what am I doing now?" June asked raising an eyebrow. A small grin slowly appeared on Skjor's face as he pointed to the left, June blinked a bit confused and than looked to where he was pointing. He was pointing to the field that was full of cabbage and squash, but also full of weeds. "You're looking at it, you're to pull all the weeds out of that field." He said patting her on the shoulder and walking away.

June's jaw dropped as she saw how big the field was, she turned her head to protest but he was already walking away from her. "Hey where you going!?" She shouted at him. "Out of the rain where else?" He answered her with a laugh. June glared at him and than looked at the field. "Dirty...Stupid..." She mumbled insults under her breath as she walked to the field. "Just wait until I.." She kept on mumbling as she knelt down on her knees and started pulling out some weeds.

Skjor walked to the stables on the farm that held the donkey's and cattle, he pulled a chair over to where he could watch her and sat down in it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to her insults towards the companions. "Less talking and more pulling!" He yelled to her. June stopped for a moment and looked back at him. "No way he could hear me from there..." She spoke to herself looking at him a bit confused. "Don't under estimate me!" He yelled at her again. June's eye twitched as she grew annoyed but she just turned back around and continued to pull the weeds out.

The rain was making it more difficult as it made the soil into mud making her knees sink and stick to the ground. She cursed under her breath as she kept shifting around and pulling her knees from the soil. ' _This is stupid.._ ' She thought to herself as she started thinking hateful things about the companions. ' _How much are they seriously getting paid for this crap?_ ' She thought to herself again as she bit her lower lip pulling more weeds out of the ground.

A couple hours have passed but it seemed more like several hours, June was finally getting to the last few weeds that were in the field and the rain had finally stopped about twenty minutes ago. The humidity was causing her hair to frizz a little from it being so wet from the rain, her armor still seemed heavy and soaked but she knew that it would take a while for it to dry. ' _I better get my stuff back after this.._ ' She thought to herself as she thought about buying some dry cloths from Belethor.

June stopped for a moment hearing footsteps approach her, she sat up and turned seeing it was Skjor. "You almost done?" He asked her impatiently. "I like to savor the moment of causing you as much grief as I can." She said with a grin on her face. "You better watch how you talk to me girl." Skjor said with an aggravated tone of voice. "Oh my, sorry I didn't mean to offend such a high and mighty person." She said sarcastically. "Now just a-!" Skjor began to yell but was quickly cut off by a gush of wind blowing over them knocking them both down.

June laid there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. "By the gods!" She heard Skjor yell. She quickly jumped up, her eyes widened as she saw that the gush of wind came from the giant wings of a dragon. The dragon roared loudly as it began to fly straight for Whiterun, it blew a stream of fire from its mouth in the sky. "I have to-!" She began to say as she tried running for Whiterun but Skjor quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm. "I'm not letting you go anywhere!" He yelled glaring at her.

June glared right back at him but deeper. "That dragon is heading right for Whiterun!" She yelled at him in anger. "The guards and the companions can protect the city!" He yelled back at her. "Are you really that stupid!?" She yelled yanking her arm out of his hand. "I am Dragonborn you idiot! Don't you know that I am the only one who can truly kill a dragon!? If you don't let me go than most of the citizens will be killed and most likely the companions as well!" She yelled at him as she felt the fire of the dragon soul inside her build up.

Hearing the roar of the dragon made her heart race and her insides burn as if they were on fire. Skjor looked at her surprised by the look in her eyes, surprised by how she seemed like she actually cared, he looked up seeing that the dragon was pretty much right over Whiterun now. He looked back to June clenching his fists tightly. "Alright." He said slowly. June let out a small sigh of relief and than started to run towards Whiterun with Skjor following right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Farkas looked up seeing that the sky was finally starting to clear, he couldn't help but wonder where Skjor and June went off to. He walked down the steps towards the Market Place and than turned towards Carlotta's stand. "Ah there you are I was wondering." She said reaching into her pouch. "Here you go and thanks for doing that I know it's really not the companions thing." She said handing him the payment for the job. "No problem." Farkas replied with a smile.

He took the coin purse and started to walk back up the steps but the scream of a child stopped him. He quickly turned around and before he could act his breath was taken away by what laid before his eyes. A giant grey dragon flying right over Whiterun. ' _This can't be good._ ' He thought to himself as he watched the dragon.

The people that were in the streets all began to scream and panic which only drew the beast near them. The dragon blew a stream of fire right into Whiterun causing the streets to quickly catch fire, Farkas began to panic a little himself not really sure of what he should do. He never fought a dragon before, he had no idea how to take down such a beast.

The dragon landed on top of Belethors store and was drawn to a woman and a child. The dragon took a giant breath and just before it could blow the fire out Farkas quickly shoved the woman and child out of the line of fire, he just barely got out of it himself but the fire still caught his leg. Farkas cried out in pain quickly grabbing his leg, he looked at it seeing that it was badly burned. "Are you alright!" The woman asked him in a panic. "I'm fine get out of here!" He shouted at her.

She did what he said and quickly took the child running off, the dragon let out a loud roar and than took off in the sky circling above Whiterun looking for it's next victim. Farkas winced in pain as he struggled to get up off the ground, he looked up watching the dragon and than began to run trying to ignore the painful burn on his leg.

He quickly ran up the steps dodging panicking citizens in the street. ' _Don't they see that their making it worse?!_ ' He thought to himself as he watched everyone scream and run but what else could they do? He began to run past the giant tree and towards Jorrvaskr but the dragon flew right over him and very close to him causing him to get to the ground dodging its tail.

The dragons tail hit the Gildergreen tree making it fall right over as if it were just snapping a twig in half to the giant dragon. Farkas got up looking at the fallen tree and than up again at the dragon trying to make out it's next move. "Farkas!" He heard Aela shouting his name from behind. He quickly turned seeing that she and other companions were running down from Jorrvaskr and over to him. "You okay?!" Aela asked in a panic from what she just saw.

Farkas replied with a nod, he was to out of breath to say anything. "Than what are you doing ice brain!?" Aela yelled punching Farkas in the arm. Farkas winced in pain grabbing his arm, he looked at Aela confused. Aela opened her mouth to yell at him some more but she was quickly cut off by Kodlak. "There's no time for a lecture we need to focus on the dragon and the people!" Kodlak yelled as he ran down the stairs with Vilkas right behind him.

They all nodded and than ran off in the streets trying to help the guard. Farkas began to run off but Kodlak put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Farkas your leg." He said looking down at the burn. "It's fine." He replied quickly. "Just stay back here and help any way you can." Kodlak said giving him a small nod and than ran off. "I'll stay here with you." Vilkas said pulling out his great sword. "No don't I'll be fine." Farkas argued. "I'm not leaving you alone with an injury and a dragon attacking the city!" Vilkas argued back with a shout.

Farkas glared at him and opened his mouth to shout at him but he was cut off by the sudden shaking of the ground, he saw Vilkas's eyes widen and his jaw lower. Farkas slowly turned around seeing that the dragon had landed on the Temple of Kynareth causing the walls and ceiling to crack underneath it's giant feet.

Vilkas froze for a moment as he had a quick flash back from when he first incountered a dragon, but this one seemed bigger, much bigger. Vilkas quickly shook his head snapping himself out of it, this was no time for something like that. He quickly looked around seeing that the guards that were around were either dead or off evacuating the citizens up to Dragons Reach. "Seems it's just us.." He said slightly looking to Farkas. "Well than let's do it." Farkas replied getting out his great sword.

They both stood there for a brief moment trying to figure out how they were going to fight the beast like this. ' _Should of grabbed my bow.._ ' Vilkas regrettably thought to himself. He looked around seeing if there were any advantage points for them. "Look out!" Farkas yelled quickly shoving Vilkas out of the way and than jumped the opposite way as another stream of fire came from the dragon. "Farkas!" Vilkas yelled sitting up looking for him. "I'm fine!" He heard his brother yell.

Vilkas quickly got up from the ground and started to run towards his brother but the dragon quickly flew off the building and landed right in between them facing Farkas. The dragon swung its tail hitting Vilkas sending him flying back towards the fountain where the small shrine of Talos stood. Vilkas hit the back of his head on the fountain hard causing his vision to blur. ' _I've gotta get up!_ ' He thought to himself in a panic. He tried getting up but he just kept loosing his balance. He tried blinking his blurry vision away as he watched the dragon get closer to Farkas.

June and Skjor ran into Whiterun examining the damage and fire that was spreading. "There you are!" They heard Aela yelled relieved. She was standing in the street close to the shop The Drunken Huntsmen. "Skjor we need your help!" She yelled again. Skjor nodded and than quickly turned to June. "Do what you have to do." He said and than turned back around running off to Aela.

June watched them run off in the distance and than started to look around trying to see where the dragon was at. ' _How hard is it to find a giant dragon..._ ' She thought to herself as she began to run towards the Market Place but quickly stopped as she realized she had no weapon of any kind. She sighed aggravated as she paced back and forth quickly trying to figure out what she could do. "What am I to do?!" She shouted in anger as she began to panic. The screaming only made it worse she couldn't think.

But something caught her eye, she looked over towards Warmaidans seeing a dead guard lay on the ground. She saw his dead hand gripping a bow and some arrows were still on his back. ' _What luck!_ ' She thought to herself quickly running towards the corpse. She knelt down taking the bow and arrows, she began to search the sides of it looking for a sword and she did. "Sorry.." She quietly apologized to the corpse as she stood back up. She placed the arrows on her back and strapped the sword to her side. ' _Alright now I'm good to go.._ ' She thought to herself a bit hopeful.

She than sprinted towards the Market Place looking around quickly. "Farkas!" She heard a familiar voice yell. "That's Vilkas.." She said as she came to a stop, she looked to her left seeing the giant wings sticking up in the air over the buildings. As she laid eyes on the beast she felt the fire begin to build up inside her again, she could feel the thu'um rising in her throat. She clenched her jaw and quickly took off towards the beast.

Vilkas got up on his knees holding his head, he watched the dragon rise its giant head and breath in a bunch of air getting ready to attack again. "Dammit!" Vilkas yelled in frustration, his dizziness making it impossible for him to stand and finally causing him to just collapse over unconscious. Farkas clutched his sword tightly as he prepared for the next attack trying to plan what he was going to do. ' _This is not good.._ ' He thought to himself clenching his jaw, he could barely move because of his leg so running was not an option.

He just had to fight or go down trying. "FUS RO DAH!" A loud thu'um came flying from behind him blowing him over and hitting the dragon causing it to stagger. The dragon roared in pain as it felt like tons weight had just been thrown upon it. It shook its head and than looked seeing June standing in the distance. It roared at her in anger. "Ah, shut up." She said quickly pulling an arrow back shooting it at the dragon.

The arrow flew through the air and hit the dragon straight in the eye, the dragon roared in pain shaking its had violently trying to get the arrow to fall out but it was stuck. She kept shooting arrows at it, some bounced off its scaly skin but most stuck right into it. June shot out the last arrow she had hitting it straight in the other eye.

The dragon roared in even more pain and began to blow a stream of fire in every direction, Farkas had to crawl out of the way to keep from getting burned alive. "LIZ SLEN NUS!" June shouted an Ice Form shout at the dragon. The shout caused the ground to freeze immediately and as it hit the dragon ice formed over its head and half its body causing it to be still for just a moment.

In that moment June grabbed the sword she had and pulled it back in the bow quickly shooting it out at the dragon. The sword flew through the air and than went right into the dragon's skull finally killing it. June sighed in relief dropping the bow and empty arrow bag onto the ground.

She looked over seeing Vilkas knocked out on the ground, she blinked thinking she saw something like this before. ' _Wait.._ ' She thought to herself as the memory came back to her. ' _I remember.._ ' She thought to herself as she kept her eyes on Vilkas, she remembered that day. It was him and another companion that were attacked by that dragon, she didn't realize it before because she only looked at him slightly than. The sound of the wind picking up from the dragon snapped her out of it, she looked to the dragon seeing its skin begin to disappear and its soul start to draw near her.

She stood taking a deep breath and closing her eyes feeling her body absorb the dragon's soul. The feeling always took her breath away, she could feel the power and hear the words of the soul telling her the name of the dragon she had slain. She exhaled deeply slowly opening her eyes as she looked up at the sky. Farkas looked at her amazed by what he has just seen, he looked to the dragon seeing it was nothing but a bunch of bones now.

He groaned in pain as he slowly got up from the ground, not only did his leg hurt but now his back hurt from getting hit by that shout of hers. June quickly looked at him hearing his groan. "You okay?" She asked walking over helping him up. "Yeah, but you could've tried not hitting me with your shout.." He said slightly looking at her. "Well you could've tried not being in the way." She replied with a small smile.

Farkas returned her smile and than looked around for Vilkas. "Vilkas!" He yelled seeing his brother knocked out on the ground. Farkas and June both ran over to him and knelt down on the ground next to him. "I think he's bleeding." Farkas said seeing his hair was damp on the back of his head. "I saw him hit his head pretty hard." He said slightly touching the wet spot and looking at his fingers. "We need to get him some help and fast." June said seeing the blood on Farkas's fingers.

They both turned their heads hearing footsteps running towards them. "By the gods!" Aela shouted seeing the giant boney dragon corpse. "You actually did it.." Skjor said a bit amazed as they all approached the corpse examining it. "Did you doubt me?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Skjor quickly answered her in a stern voice. "This changed nothing though you know!" He said looking at her.

Kodlak raised a hand to Skjor to shut him up and than quickly ran towards Vilkas. "Is he okay?" He asked examining him closely. "We don't know, but he's bleeding pretty bad." Farkas answered him in a panicked voice. "Skjor come help me get Vilkas and Farkas to Jorrvaskr, the rest of you go see if anyone needs help that includes you June go with Aela." He said nodding to June.

She sighed but did what he said and got up from the ground, she took one last look at Vilkas and than ran towards Aela. ' _Am I actually worrying about that fool?_ ' She thought to herself not sure of what to make of this feeling she was getting.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! MY DUMB COMPUTER CRASHED AND MESSED UP SO I HAD TO REBOOT IT AND RE DOWNLOAD EVERYTHING (BUT LUCKILY I HAD MY FILES SAVED ON A BACK UP DRIVE SO I DIDN'T LOOSE ANY OF THE CHAPTER I HAD WORKED ON BEFORE) THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

* * *

Hours have passed since the dragon attack and they were finally done with helping those who were hurt and doing what they could with clean up. June sighed relieved that it was finally done, she rubbed the back of her neck looking up at the dark night sky. A few clouds remained in the sky from the rain earlier but the rest of the sky was taken up by bright stars.

Aela walked by June waving her hand for June to follow, June followed close behind looking around examining the damage around them. They made their way back towards Jorrvaskr, she looked at the giant dragon bones seeing people gather around them trying to figure out what to do with the corpse. ' _Good luck moving it._ ' June thought to herself with a small smile appearing on her face.

She watched a guard attempt to pick up one of the bones and immediately failed dropping the bone on his foot. "Ow dammit!" The guard yelled out in pain hopping around on one foot. June laughed out loud at him and his glare towards her only made her laugh harder.

They walked up the stairs and around the building to the back, there was a couple companions sitting outside drinking ale. "Torvar, Ria, any word on Vilkas?" Aela asked them coming to a stop. June stopped quickly almost running into Aela, she tilted her head examining the two that were at the table. She recognized the woman from when she first met Vilkas and she also recognized the blonde man from when she first sneaked into Jorrvaskr, he was the drunk that stumbled outside.

She raised an eyebrow examining them both closely. ' _They don't seem like much._ ' She thought to herself. "No but Kodlak did say he wanted to see you both when you got back." Torvar replied taking a gulp of his meed. "Alright." Aela said nodding to him. They both walked to the doors opening them and stepping inside, the rest of the companions were standing around in the main room talking. Some heads turned when they heard the door open but than they just went back to their conversations.

June examined everybody and she saw the woman named Njada shooting daggers at her with her eyes, June just grinned and winked at her as they walked by. They walked down the stairs and than down the hallway, they saw Farkas leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. He was now wearing normal clothing and his wounded leg was now wrapped up. "Is he in his room?" Aela asked walking to Farkas. "Yeah, I just was waiting for you." He replied getting up from the wall.

They all walked a bit more down the hallway and than turned right, there was two doors across from each other and before they went in to one of them Aela stopped raising a hand to June making her stop. "You wait here." She said. "But I thought he wanted to see us both?" June said raising an eyebrow at her. "When he wants to see you we will get you, just wait here." Aela spoke calmly. She turned back around and walked into Vilkas's room with Farkas. June just shrugged and sat down on the ground leaning her back up against the wall.

About ten minutes have passed and Kodlak just finished wrapping a bandage around Vilkas's head and tended to his burns. "He should recover just fine, he just needs rest now." Kodlak said with a sigh of relief. "Good." Farkas said looking down at his brother a bit worried. "He took a pretty bad hit didn't he?" Aela said examining Vilkas's breathing. "Yes, but that's not important now, what's important is that it's over and he's fine." Kodlak replied getting up from the chair. "Where is June?" He asked looking at Aela. "She's waiting outside his room." She said pointing to the door.

Kodlak nodded and walked to the door opening it and sticking his head outside. "You can-" He began to say but stopped once he saw that June had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight, like this she looked harmless and sweet. His smile quickly faded as he noticed that she looked pale. He walked over to her kneeling down next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit to wake her. "Huh!?" She jumped a bit startled. "You're looking pale girl did you get hurt in the fight?" He asked looking at her a bit worried.

She blinked and slowly looked at herself. "I-I don't think so." She replied in a slowly. Farkas and Aela stepped out of the room and examined her closely. Kodlak furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "Are you sure be-" He was cut off by a loud growling noise. That noise was June's stomach, Kodlak raised an eyebrow a bit confused. "I bet thats what it is." Farkas said crossing his arms. "She hasn't eatin in like two days, we tried getting her to eat but she just kept throwing the food back at us." He said tilting his head at her. Kodlak let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "Stubborness gets you no where girl, help her up and take her upstairs to eat." He said looking to Farkas.

Farkas nodded and grabbed June's arm putting it around his neck and helped her up. "I guess I have no choice." She said with a small chuckle. Farkas replied with a smile and helped her walk down the hall and towards the stairs. "Are you sure about her Kodlak? I know what you said but I'm still not sure..." Aela said watching them walk away. "Yes I'm sure, I know there's more to her than we think." He replied getting up. "I trust your judgment.." Aela said with a sigh walking back into Vilkas's room.

They walked up the stairs and to the table, Farkas pulled out a chair and helped June sit down. June looked around seeing the companions that were sitting at the table looking at her a bit confused. Farkas put a plate full of food in front of her, she looked at it and immediatly felt her mouth begin to water. She didn't wait another second, she quickly started to dig into her food wulfing it down and than chugging water down to wash the food down.

She didn't realize how fast she was eating, she was so hungry she didn't care. She just kept scarfing the food down not waiting to savor the flavor, anything would of been good enough to her right now. She picked her cup back up and chugged down more water, she stopped taking a deep breath and than sighing in relief feeling much better. She slowly looked up realizing how quiet the room was, she saw that everyone's eyes were on her. She looked at Farkas and he was looking at her with wide eyes. "Well than.." He said with a small chuckle.

June quickly looked away blushing. "You uh.." She turned her head hearing someone speak to her, it was the dark elf. "You uh got something..." He said pointing to the corner of his mouth. June blinked reaching up touching her mouth and froze realizing her the bottom of her face was covered in food. She quickly grabbed a cloth wiping the food away, she felt her face grow warm. ' _How embarassing.._ ' She scolded herself for letting anyone see her like that.

The room than burst out into laughter making her jump a bit, she looked around seeing them all laugh at her even Farkas had joined in. She looked away from them brightly blushing, the only one who wasn't laughing was Njada. "Hope you're gonna pay for that." She said in her usual angry voice. "Like you paid your way in here?" June replied. "I didn't pay!" Njada yelled at her. "Oh really? Sorry I just assumed because you look a little too small to be a warrior." June said with a smirk looking away from her.

It wasn't much of an insult but it still made Njada angry and that was enough for June. Njada jumped up from her chair slamming her fist down on the table opening her mouth up to yell at her but Farkas stopped her. "Get over it Njada." He quickly said furrowing his eyebrows down at her. Njada sneered at him and walked away from the table going downstairs, June finished wiping the food off her mouth and started to eat again but slower this time enjoying the flavor. Farkas took a seat next to her grabbing some food for himself.

Vilkas slowly opened his eyes up blinking the blurry vision, he groaned in pain as he tried sitting up. "Don't try to get up, you took a pretty bad blow." Kodlak said looking at him a bit relieved. Vilkas slowly laid back down and than looked over at him seeing that he was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Vilkas just laid there for a moment staring at him and than he suddenly sat up. "Is Farkas okay!?" He shouted and than quickly grabbed his head groaning in pain again. "He's fine you idiot." Kodlak said with a small smile.

Vilkas sighed in relief and laid back down, he stared at up the ceiling trying to wrap his mind around it all. "So...What happened with the dragon?" He asked looking over at Kodlak. "June killed it." He replied with a smile. Vilkas blinked as he started to remember that he heard a familiar shout just before he passed out. "According to Farkas she arrived just in time before the dragon ate him." Kodlak said grabbing his cup he had sitting on a night stand and took a sip out of it.

Vilkas couldn't help but smile a little as it made him remember when he first met June, the way she looked fighting the dragon was breath taking. The way she moved and the way she glowed when the dragon's soul surrounded her. ' _I wonder how she looked this time._ ' He thought to himself staring back up at the ceiling. "Where is she now?" Vilkas hesitantly asked clearing his throat.

Kodlak raised an eyebrow giving him a crooked smile. "She's upstairs eating right now." He replied. "About time." Vilkas said furrowing down his eyebrows remembering that she hadn't eatin in two days. "Did she get hurt in the fight?" He asked keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "No it didn't seem like it." Kodlak replied again taking another drink out of his cup.

Vilkas let out a small sigh as he started looking around a bit. "I might be wrong but it seems to me your worried about our little thief." Kodlak said with a small chuckle. Vilkas quickly looked at him. "I'm not, the only thing I'm worried about is if that she's hurt she can't work." Vilkas quickly replied looking away from him. He heard Kodlak start to laugh, Vilkas's face began to feel warm, he looked at Kodlak glaring at him a little. "What?" He asked aggravated. "Oh nothing." Kodlak said smiling at him.

He got up from the chair and patted Vilkas on the shoulder. "Get some rest." He said walking out of the room and shuttind the door behind him. Vilkas looked back up at the ceiling letting another sigh out. ' _I really don't care..._ ' He tried to convince himself as June kept popping up in his mind. He frowned at the the fact that he missed seeing the fight between her and the dragon, he enjoyed seeing it the first time. ' _Would it be the same now that I know her?_ ' He thought to himself frowning even more.

Vilkas allowed a few more minutes to pass by and than he decided to try and get up. Sitting up made his head throb and he had to take some deep breaths but he finally made it out of his bed. ' _It's not that bad.._ ' He tried to convince himself as he slowly put a shirt on wincing a bit as it went over his head. He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall heading towards the stairs.

June blinked as she listened Torvar tell a story but it was hard to follow because he was drunk. She tilted her head at him. "That doesn't make any sense." She said scratching her head. "But that's why it's funny!" He shouted loudly with very loud laughter following it. June leaned back away from him because he started getting closer to her as he continued his drunken tale. Farkas couldn't help but laugh a bit seeing the uncomfortable look on her face. "You know this is pay back for teasing me right?" He said with a smile. "You mean you didn't like it?" She said pretending to pout.

Farkas smiled and opened his mouth about to reply but stopped as he heard the door downstairs shut. He turned seeing it was Vilkas slowly making his way to the table. "Vilkas!" Farkas said relieved to see his brother up and about. He got up from the table walking over to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked him examining him closely. "How do I look?" Vilkas asked with a small smile. "Like crap." Farkas replied with a laugh. "Than that means he's back to normal." June said with a smirk on her face.

Vilkas looked at her but instead of giving her his usual glare he just smiled and walked over to the table. "Hey Torvar go get some air." He said pulling the chair out from underneath him making him fall to the ground. "Hey what's the big idea! Dammit can't a man drink in peace!? I'm going out for some air!" Torvar yelled in a drunken voice storming out. Vilkas shook his head and took a seat next to June, Farkas sat back down in his seat. Vilkas grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. "So what's it like getting your butt kicked and than saved by a little thief?" June asked with a smile on her face. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time." She said taking a drink of her water.

Vilkas paused for a moment surprised by what she said. ' _So does that mean she remembers me?_ ' Vilkas thought to himself slowly looking at her. "But I wasn't really a thief back than." She continued to talk finishing her water off and than poured some mead into her cup. "You weren't!?" Vilkas asked a bit excited. June jumped a bit surpised by his excitement. "No I wasn't..." She replied raising an eyebrow at him a bit confused by the tone of his voice. "Well not really." She shrugged taking a drink of her mead.

Vilkas blinked keeping his eyes on her, he examined her seeing she didn't seem to have a scratch on her. "What?" She asked him noticing his eyes on her. He quickly looked away feeling his face grow warm again. "Your hair his messy." He quickly answered her. "Mine!? Look at yourself!" She shouted a little annoyed with him. Farkas took a drink of his mead and than suddenly choked on it as he realized something. "Wait you're telling me that your the one who saved Vilkas from a dragon back than!?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes. "Yes?.." She answered raising an eyebrow. "A bit slow aren't you?" She said smirking at him a bit.

Farkas scratched the back of his head. "Now I get why Vilkas acts weird around you." He said looking at them both. "I don't act weird around her!" Vilkas protested glaring at his brother a bit. "Sure what ever." Farkas mumbled looking away. "I always thought he just acted like that normaly." June stated with a smirk on her face. Vilkas glared at her a little but than just sighed looking down at the table.

He picked up his food and started eating. "Thanks." He mumbled with a mouth full of food. "For what?" June asked him raising an eyebrow. "Oh you mean for saving your hide from a dragon twice?" She said with another smirk. "I guess that makes you the damsel huh?" She said with laughter, Farkas joined in with laughter almost choking on his mead again. Vilkas glared at them both and than looked away taking an angry sip of mead and than started stuffing his mouth with food.

A couple hours have passed and only a few companions remained, June and the brothers were still drinking and getting along for once. "So tell me the truth." Vilkas said with a drunken voice as he leaned in close to June. "Why did-did you become a thief?" He spoke taking another drink of his mead. "Why do you keep asking me such questions?" June asked raising an eyebrow at him, her eyes were half shut and glassy looking from too much mead. "Just answer the question woman." Vilkas said with a small grin.

June looked away and crossed her arms playfully. "Come on!" Vilkas said giving her a small playful push. June looked back at him with a grin on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she began to think. She slowly looked down at the table. "What else am I suppose to do..." She whispered to herself. Vilkas raised an eyebrow hearing the sad tone in her voice, he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't manage to get any words out from suddenly feeling light headed. "Hey Vilkas you okay?" Farkas asked looking at him closely.

June looked at him and examined his face. "You look a bit pale but that could be the ale." She said with a grin on her face. "Or it could be the head injury." Farkas said getting up from his chair but he stumbled back almost falling over. "I think you had too much mead." June said laughing at his clumsiness. "You're one to talk." Farkas said leaning on the table keeping himself from falling.

Vilkas slowly got up from his chair holding onto the table. "I think..I think I need to go to bed.." Vilkas said groaning in pain a little. "I'll help you." Farkas said stumbling over to him almost falling on him. "I don't think you can." June said with laughter. "Than help me dammit." Farkas said sneering at her a bit. "Fine." June said getting up from her chair. They both took Vilkas's arms and put them around their necks and helped him walk to the stairs.

They helped him down the stairs and down the hallway to his room, Farkas opened the door while they helped him into his room. They were about to walk to his bed but Farkas suddenly stopped causing June and Vilkas to almost fall over. "What are you doing Farkas?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down at him. She than raised her eyebrows back up noticing he started looking pale as well. "I think I'm going to be sick.." Farkas said quickly dropping Vilkas's arm and running out of the room. "Hey!" June yelled struggling to hold onto Vilkas.

She had her fare share of mead and Vilkas was too heavy for her to hold up on her own, so once Farkas let go they both fell over with June landing right ontop of Vilkas. "Dammit Farkas..." June mumbled sitting up a bit. "You gonna get off me now?" Vilkas asked slowly lifting his head up looking up at June. She looked at him raising an eyebrow and than a small grin appeared on her face. "Do you want me to?" She asked teasingly. Vilkas blinked a bit surprised and than a grin appeared on his face. "What would you do if I said no?" He asked sitting up a bit more drawing his face close to hers.

June's eyes widened and her face grew warm, she quickly got up off of him sitting down on the ground next to him. "I was joking." She said nervously smiling at him. "Well this is different." He said with a chuckle as he rolled over onto his side resting his head onto the palm of his hand. "What?" She asked looking away from him. "It almost looks like your being shy, it's not like you." He said with a grin on his face. She quickly looked at him opening her mouth up to speak but she paused not really sure of what to say.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a response and when non came he slowly sat up gently grabbing her arm. "I think I like this side of you but than again I've always been attracted to strong stubborn women." He said with a grin as he drew closer to her. She looked at him confused not really sure of what to say. ' _Is he being serious?_ ' She thought to herself as she felt a bit surprised by the way he was acting towards her.

She quickly stood up and held out a hand to him. "You're drunk and injured you need some sleep." She said clearing her throat. Vilkas slowly reached up grabbing her hand but instead of standing up he quickly pulled her down right ontop of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't get up. "V-Vilkas.." She protested looking at him shocked.

He looked at her and than slowly leaned his face down towards her neck, goose bumps rose on his skin as he smelled her sweet scent. "I really wish I could've seen you fight that dragon... The first time I saw you fight a dragon.." He began to whisper to her but than just started to softly kiss her neck. She jumped being taken by surprise by his action, she put her hands on his chest trying to push herself away but he just tightened his hold on her keeping her in place.

She couldn't help but tighten her grip on his chest enjoying his soft kisses, part of her wanted to stay like that in his arms but she knew he was only doing this because he was drunk. At least that's what she was telling herself. "Vilkas you're drunk.." She said slightly looking down. "I know what I'm doing though.." He whispered to her starting to continue his kisses on her neck.

She bit her lower lip and forced herself to pull away from him breaking free of his tight hold. "Come on you idiot, with a head injury you need rest." She said in a firm voice grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet. "You sure that's what I need?" He asked giving her a seductive smile as he leaned in closer to her again. "Yes." She quickly answered spinning them around and than pushing him down to where he fell back onto his bed. "Goodnight." She said with a quick smile and than walked out of his room before he could even sit up. "Tease.." He mumbled in a drunk voice and than quickly fell asleep.

June closed the door behind her and than turned around leaning her back against it. She let out a small sigh of relief but than she looked down a bit disappointed, she shook her head forcing the feelings away. She got up from the door and walked out into the hallway but stopped realizing something. "Where am I suppose to go now?" She asked herself looking around. She turned her head seeing that Kodlak's door was open, she turned around and walked into it seeing Kodlak was still awake and sitting in his chair.

Kodlak looked up at her a bit surprised to see her. "Where am I suppose to sleep?" She asked him crossing her arms. Kodlak smiled at her and got up putting his journal down. "Come." he said waving his hand for her to follow him. June followed him down the hallway and than turning left into a large room with many beds lined up against the wall.

Kodlak pointd to a bed that had her stuff sitting ontop of it. "There you go." He said turning around and walking out of the room. June couldn't help but smile as she walked over to the bed picking up her stuff examining it all. She noticed a note laying on her pillow, she raised an eyebrow and picked up reading it. ( _You try to escape and I'll kill you. -Skjor_ ) Was all the note said. June couldn't help but laugh at the message. She saw that there was also a clean pair of cloths on the bed, she smiled as she took off her armor and quickly changed into them.

She removed her things from the bed and than jumped in pulling the covers over her, she sighed with a smile on her face as the bed was soft and comfortable. She looked up at the cieling, her smile slowly fading away. She just realized she could've snuck out before she went to Kodlak but she didn't. ' _They probably would've caught me anyways... It's not like I want to stay here... Right?_ ' She thought to herself in doubt. She couldn't shake the feeling she had no matter how hard she tried to think of something else. She just gave up and turned over on her side closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A low groan escaped Vilkas's lips, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked the blurry vision away. He slowly sat up and than winced in pain remembering his hurt head and that he had a slight hang over. He looked around and than looked down seeing he was still dressed and never went to bed properly. ' _What happened last..._ ' He began to think but stopped suddenly remembering. ' _Oh.._ ' He felt his face begin to feel warm but he felt himself become a little hard. He quickly shook the feelings away and jumped up out of bed. ' _It was nothing just a mistake..._ ' He tried convincing himself as he put new cloths on.

Vilkas walked out of his room and went to Farkas's door knocking on it. He waited a few moments and when no one answered he opened the door and peeked inside. "Farkas?" He called out looking around. He saw that the room was empty, he shut the door and walked into the hall way and to the stairs walking up them.

As he entered the main room he saw only a few companions eating breakfast and he also saw his brother eating and talking to Aela. He furrowed his eyebrows down seeing that June was no where in site. "Where's June?" He asked walking up to Farkas. "Outside." He answered taking a bite out of a sweet roll. Vilkas walked away towards the doors and went outside looking around, he saw Skjor sitting at one of the tables examining his sword. "Where's June?" Vilkas asked Skjor walking up to him. Skjor slightly looked up at him and than nudged his head to the side. "Up there." He replied meaning the Skyforge.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he looked up. "What's she doing up there?" He asked looking back down at Skjor. "Working, why do you care?" Skjor asked in his usual firm voice. "I don't." Vilkas quickly answered walking away. Skjor raised an eyebrow and watched him walk away. "Sure." He mumbled underneath his breath and went back to studying his sword testing out how sharp it was.

Vilkas walked up the hill and as he approached closer to the forge he could hear voices, it was June's and Eorlund's voices. "I don't see why they have you up here working for me, I don't need help." Eorlund complained as he hammered a heated blade. "That's the tenth time you've complained within the hour old man, get over it." She said looking away from him annoyed. "Old man?! Watch it girl." He said with a small sneer. June couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

Vilkas stopped walking and examined them both, he saw Eorlund working the forge and June was standing besides him holding a bunch of finished blades. "Alright while I finish this one I want you to deliver those to Belethor." Eorlund said dropping the heated blade into water. "Why does Belethor need a bunch of swords?" She asked watching the steam rise from the water. "Not sure, doesn't matter, just deliver them and collect the coin than come back here." Eorlund instructed her.

June let out a small sigh and turned around but quickly stopped seeing Vilkas behind her. She suddenly felt butterflies rise up in her stomach but she quickly forced the feelings away and grinned at him. "Finally awake are you? I was wondering if your main duty here was being lazy." She teased him as she walked by. Vilkas blinked and watched her walk away. ' _She doesn't seem to.._ ' He began to think to himself but than he just furrowed his eyebrows down and quickly followed her.

June turned her head raising an eyebrow at him. "Need something?" She asked noticing him following her. "I want to talk to you about last night." Vilkas said clearing his throat. June quickly looked away from him. "Why, what happened last night?" She asked him awkwardly. Vilkas looked at her a bit surprised but than he just furrowed his eyebrows back down. "You know what happened, don't you remember?" He asked her. "Not really, I think I had a bit too much to drink, I had a pretty bad hang over this morning." She said with a laugh.

Vilkas blinked in confusion and stopped walking staring at her, June stopped turning around raising an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?" She asked him keeping her voice steady. Vilkas slightly looked down trying to think, he looked back up at her. "It's nothing, I just wanted to say that even though we shared a drink last night nothing has changed between us and you're still nothing but a thief to me." Vilkas spoke quickly and coldly, than he turned around walking away.

June winced as if he had thrown a knife at her, she looked down feeling her stomach begin to twist into knots. ' _Whatever._ ' She thought to herself biting down on her lip hard. She tried using the pain of her lip to distract her from the feeling she was getting but it didn't work. ' _I need to find a way to get away from here.._ ' She thought to herself as bitter thoughts came to her mind.

Vilkas walked towards the training dummies behind Jorrvaskr but Farkas quickly walked up to him stopping him. "What is it Farkas?" He asked him a slightly harsh voice. Farkas raised his eyebrows at Vilkas a bit surprised by his attitude. "Something wrong?" He asked him. "No, just have a head ache still." Vilkas slowly answered him walking over to the dummies. "Well I'd guess it was from the drinking, and that old bandage is probably causing pain to your injury, you only needed it for one night." Farkas said crossing his arms.

Vilkas stopped and raised his hand touching the bandage. "I forgot I had it on." He said trying to reach the end of it to take it off. "Come here I'll do it." A females voice came from behind him. He turned around seeing it was Njada, he couldn't help but sneer a little bit. He didn't like Njada, sure she was strong but she was too angry and seemed it was for attention, and she always bothered him. "No I got it." He quickly answered her. "Don't be stubborn and stupid!" She yelled putting her hands on her hips.

Vilkas quickly looked away from her getting annoyed. "Like I said I can get it, if I can't than Farkas can." He said with a firm voice. "I bet you'd rather have that thief do it." She said sneering at him. Vilkas quickly looked at her with a glare. "Watch your tongue if you want to keep it." Vilkas said angrily. Njada smiled at his reaction. "Only making it more suspicious Vilkas." She said crossing her arms and walking away.

Vilkas sighed in aggravated and looked at Farkas. "Can you get it for me?" He asked. "Sure." Farkas said walking over. He carefully took the bandage and removed it from his head, he examined the wound. "It looks like it's healing fine now." He said balling up the bandage and walking away. Vilkas grabbed a sword that was laying against the wall and started to slash at the dummies.

June dropped all the swords onto the counter, some of them fell off and hit the floor. "Hey watch it!" Belethor yelled quickly picking up the swords off the ground. "So what do you need these for?" She asked him tilting her head. "There's a war going on, with war there's profit!" He answered with a wide smile. "So you're making profit off of blood basically?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. "W-what..I didn't mean.." He stuttered dropping a couple of swords. "Whatever, not my place to judge." She said turning around walking away from him. "Wait!" He called out quickly reaching into his pouch. "Almost forgot this." He said handing her a coin purse.

June nodded to him taking the coin purse and than walking towards the door out of the shop. "No dammit leave me alone!" June heard a woman's shout. She turned seeing it was Carlotta and she was yelling at the bard Mikael. "How much longer are you going to play hard to get Carlotta?" Mikael asked with a cocky attitude. Carlotta crossed her arms sneering at him in disgust. Mikael grinned and opened his mouth to speak more but was quickly cut off by an apple hitting him hard on the shoulder.

He winced and quickly turned around see June. "Hey what the hell!" He yelled at her holding his shoulder. "Oh my bad, my hand slipped, I was aiming for your head." She said with a wide smile and chuckle. "That was assault! Guard do something!" He yelled at a guard standing between Belethors shop and Arcadia's Cauldron. June looked back at him and than smile realizing which one it was, being a thief did have its advantages. A thief always had a back up plan and that was mainly dirt on others especially the guards, it was June's lucky day that it so happened to be this guard.

The guard who was having an affair with Arcadia, that's why he always stood so close to her shop. "I uh...I didn't see anything." The guard said quickly looking away from them. "Did you hear that? He didn't see anything." June said winking at Mikael. Mikael glared at her but than a grin appeared on his face. "Oh I see what this is." He said casually walking over to her. June raised an eyebrow watching him. "You're jealous that Carlotta is getting all the attention aren't you?" He said with a grin on his face.

June sneered at him in disgust. "Oh please." She said looking away and crossing her arms. "Don't deny it, you're smitten by me and my wonderful voice." He kept going on about himself. June looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You're so full of it, you must be really desperate for attention, did your mommy not hug you enough when you were a child?" She said with a smirk on her face. Mikael sneered at her. "You shouldn't talk to me like that." He said with a firm voice. "Why what are you going to do?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

Mikael glared at her deeply. "You're nothing but a milk drinker." June insulted him with a wide grin on her face. "Alright that's it!" He yelled throwing his fist at her but she quickly ducked making him stumble forward. June pointed and laughed at him, Mikael glared at her again and swung another fist at her but she jumped back making him miss again. "It almost looks like you're trying to dance, and failing." June said with more laughter. "Shut up!" He yelled coming after her again.

Vilkas sighed in frustration as he looked around for June. "Dammit where is that woman.." He mumbled to himself. They sent him to go look for her since she was taking so long. He couldn't help but start to feel a little panicked as he worried that she might of escaped. ' _Dammit.._ ' He thought to himself feeling his stomach tie into knots. He started to jog towards the Market Place hoping to find her there or somewhere near it, as he approached the stairs that lead down to the Market Place he was nearly knocked over by a woman running right into him.

That woman was June, he looked at her surprised and she looked back at him just as surprised to see him, she quickly looked back behind her with her smile returning as she quickly twirled around Vilkas. He watched her confused and before he could say anything he suddenly felt a fist hit his gut. "Oof!" He coughed out quickly looking back forward seeing it was Mikael. "Crap.." Mikael said looking a bit scared realizing it was one of the companions.

Vilkas slowly glared at him. "What do you think you're doing.." Vilkas slowly spoke with anger in his voice. "It was an accident I was trying to hit her!" Mikael yelled and pointed at June as he began to panic. Vilkas's eye twitched in anger. "Big mistake." Vilkas said deeply glaring at him. "Look I-" Mikael began to speak but before he could finish Vilkas lifted his foot up kicking him down the stairs.

June pointed and laughed hard, Vilkas quickly looked back at her with a small annoyed glare. June looked at him raising an eyebrow keeping the smile on her face. "What?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You're nothing but trouble." He sighed shaking his head. "But that makes me more fun though." She said winking at him. "Come on, Kodlak wanted to see us." He said walking past her. June watched him and than started to follow him back to Jorrvaskr.


	11. Chapter 11

Vilkas and June both walked into Jorrvaskr and than made their way downstairs. "So what's Kodlak want?" She asked him looking around. "Don't know." Vilkas answered keeping his eyes straight. They walked down the hallway and to Kodlak's room. "That's strange." Vilkas said stopping. "What?" June asked him raising an eyebrow. "The door is closed." Vilkas said pointing to the closed door that led to Kodlak's room. "Yeah, doors do that." June said walking a head of him reaching for the door knob.

Vilkas quickly grabbed her hand stopping her. "Wait!" He quickly said as he sensed someone else other than Kodlak was in the room. June looked at him confused but than they started to hear yelling, it was Skjor yelling. "You gotta be out of your mind! You really want to go through with that idea!?" They heard Skjor yell some more. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. ' _What's going on in there?_ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he was trying to decide to go in or not. "It's your choice Kodlak but a bad one!" Skjor yelled again before storming out of the room.

As he stormed out he almost ran into June and Vilkas. "Out of my way you two." He said in anger as he stormed off. Vilkas watched him a bit confused and than turned around seeing Kodlak was standing in the door way. "There you two are, come in." He said with a smile acting like the argument didn't bother him. June and Vilkas exchanged confused looks and than entered the room closing the door behind him. "What did you want to see us about?" Vilkas asked crossing his arms. "We'll get to that, but first, how were the quarters last night June?" He asked looking over at June. "It was fine, I don't think the others liked sharing a room with me though I noticed they locked up their stuff in a cabinet." She said shrugging with a smile.

Vilkas's eyes widened as he was taken by surprise hearing that she slept in Jorrvaskr last night. "Master is that wise?! She could steal right under our noses while we all sleep does anyone watch her!?" Vilkas protested. "I am nobody's master Vilkas, and besides last I checked we had some extra beds, I just thought it was better than sleeping in a cell." Kodlak said furrowing his eyebrows down at Vilkas. "Forgive me, but it just concerns me that she could easily steal from us if she sleeps in the same building as us.." He said slightly looking down.

Kodlak couldn't help but smile as Vilkas went on. "Well if you're that worried about it than you can check her every day to make sure she doesn't have anything extra in her pockets." He said motioning his hand towards June. Vilkas quickly looked up and than slightly looked at June, she gave him a small smile and a wink. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly looked away.

Kodlak chuckled at their behavoir but than cleared his throat catching their attention. "Alright now down to business." He said walking over to his chair and sitting down. They both looked up at him listening. "Whiterun is in bad shape from the dragon attack and in desperate need of our help but I don't intend to charge them for it." He spoke pouring some mead into a cup. "So I need you two and Farkas to head to Riften to get some supplies to help with the rebuild." He said casually.

Both June and Vilkas's eyes quickly widened once they heard Riften, a smile quickly appeared on June's face and Vilkas glared seeing it. "That is not wise!" He shouted looking at Kodlak. Kodlak raised an eyebrow taking a sip of his mead. "Riften!? The home of the Thieves Guild!? Where June is from!?" Vilkas continued to shout. "What's the problem?" Kodlak asked resting his elbow on the table and the side of his head on his fist. "What's the..." Vilkas stuttered. "The problem is that if the Thieves know June is near they might make an attempt to get her back or she could easily slip from us or-!" Vilkas was yelling but quickly stopped when Kodlak raised his hand up to shut him up.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and looked at him confused. "She won't slip away unless you two let her and the Thieves Guild wont take a chance to start a war with the Companions." Kodlak said slightly looking at June examining her grin. ' _Maybe not but they are the masters of stealth.._ ' June thought to herself in confidence keeping the smile on her face. Vilkas glared at her and quickly looked back to Kodlak. "Any more objections?" Kodlak asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "No.." Vilkas said looking down in anger. "Good now get going." Kodlak waved his hand at them to leave.

Vilkas quickly walked out of the room with June right behind him, June kept the smile on her face as she slightly looked around. Vilkas looked back at her and sneered seeing the smile remained on her face. "Don't get any funny idea's.." He said in a firm voice. "What don't trust me?" She asked with a grin. "What do you think.." He said slightly looking down at the ground. "Even after the night we-" She began to tease but quickly stopped realizing what she was about to say. Vilkas quickly looked back at her wide eyed and coming to stop.

June quickly stopped and looked at him than quickly looked away from him. "Drank...together.." She stuttered as she quickly walked past him feeling her face grow warm. Vilkas watched her furrowing his eyebrows down. "Hold on a minute." He said running after her. "You do remember don't you!?" He shouted a little aggravated. "I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged keeping her eyes from him. Vilkas reached out grabbing her shoulder stopping her. "Hey don't lie to me!" He shouted again turning her around to face him.

June kept her eyes away from him, Vilkas raised an eyebrow noticing a faint glow on her cheeks. "Well, so what if I do!" She suddenly yelled at him causing him to wince a little. "You said that nothing had changed right! I'll always be a thief to you nothing else!" She yelled glaring at him. Vilkas blinked a bit confused by her sudden change of emotion. "It almost sounds like it bothers you.." Vilkas slowly spoke keeping his eyes on her. June's eyes widened as she felt her face grow warmer and butterflies flutter in her stomach.

They just stood there in silence staring at each other with a hundred thoughts going through their minds and confusion in their eyes. June sneered at him and quickly looked away keeping her eyes from him, a small chuckle escaped Vilkas's lips. June quickly looked back at him glaring at him. "What!?" She yelled at him. "Is it just me or does it seem like you're embarrassed?" Vilkas said with a small laugh. June glared at him and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders. "Shut up! It's just you idiot!" She yelled at him again glaring down. "No need to be so touchy!" Vilkas laughed.

June glared at him again and stomped her foot on the ground trying to think of something she could yell at him for. "S-shut up!" She yelled again and quickly kicking his shin hard. "Ow!" Vilkas yelled bending down grabbing his leg. June turned around and quickly stormed off into the quarters. "What the hell!" He yelled in anger quickly following her. June was quickly putting some of her stuff in a bag and than threw the bag at Vilkas hitting him in the face with it. "Shut up and carry this!" She yelled storming past him towards the stairs. Vilkas looked down at the bag in his hands and than turned around watching her walk up the stairs. "Women.." He mumbled quickly walking up the stairs catching up with her.

Farkas was waiting by the front doors waiting for them both, he looked up seeing June approach him. "Oh hey-" He began to speak but stopped once she just stormed past him out the door mumbling in anger. Farkas blinked in confusion and than saw Vilkas walking towards him rubbing the back of his head. "Did...Something happen?" Farkas asked scratching the side of his face. "I'm not sure." Vilkas replied patting Farkas on the shoulder as he walked by and out the door.

Farkas raised an eyebrow still confused but he followed Vilkas anyways, June was standing outside tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. She was looking away annoyed. ' _I can't wait to get out of here.._ ' She thought to herself in anger. "Come on already let's get this stupid job over with!" She yelled again seeing them walking towards her. She looked away and stormed off again, Farkas blinked in confusion and looked at his brother. Vilkas sighed rubbing the back of his neck and walked quickly to catch up to June.

They all walked through Whiterun buy some supplies at the shops before they left and than made their way towards the carriage by the horse stables. "At least he's here this time." Farkas said breaking the awkward silence between them all. "Need a lift?" The carriage driver asked seeing them all approach him. "Yeah, we need to go to Riften." Farkas said pulling out his coin purse. "No can do, Riften is at least a days in a half trip and I have to go to Windhelm tomorrow, but I can take you to Ivarstead." The driver said. "Good enough." Farkas said handing him the coin purse and than heading to the back of the carriage.

The three of them jumped in setting their things down and taking a seat, Farkas and Vilkas sat next to each other like usual and June sat down across from them. It wasn't long when the carriage started moving that Vilkas and Farkas heard a growling noise, they exchanged looks and and than looked at June seeing she was holding her stomach. "What I didn't eat breakfast." She said looking away from them. ' _Come to think of it neither have I.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he looked up at the sun seeing it was high in the sky. It was now late afternoon and since she mentioned it he was not feeling hungry.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a full loaf of bread and spit it in half. He held out the other half to June. "Here this should hold us over till we get to Ivarstead." He said already taking a bite into his half of the bread. June looked at the bread and than looked away. "Take it." He said furrowing his eyebrows down at her. "Fine." She said quickly taking it from his hand. She tore off small pieces of the bread and popped them right into her mouth. ' _Once I see my chance, I'm ditching them._ ' She thought to herself feeling confident. "We sould arrive in Ivarstead early this evening if there are no stops." Farkas said looking up at the sky letting the cool breeze blow his hair behind him.

June finished the rest of the bread and than laid down on the seat letting out a loud yawn, she put her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky watching the clouds. Vilkas slightly looked down at her and couldn't help but admire her body, the way it looked when she laid down on her back, he admired her curves and long legs. He let out a small sigh and leaned back in his seat crossing his arms. ' _This is going to be a long ride.._ ' He thought to himself looking around watching the trees blow in the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

_(The fire blazed high over the mill and house, laughter and screams were heard all around her, a little girl hid in a pile of hay in their barn for what seemed like a long time. "Do not leave this spot no matter what!" Her mother had told her what seemed like forever ago. Wet streams of tears ran down her face as she tried to hide her loud sobs. "Don't make a sound!" She was also told. She gasped in fear as she heard the doors in their barn open._

 _She covered her mouth with both hands as she stood completely still and didn't even breath. She could feel her heart beat against her chest, she started timing the beats of her heart with the sound of the footsteps coming closer and closer. Her hands began to get soaked by the stream of tears running down her face, the top of her index fingers wet from clear mucus running from her nose. 'Why is this happening?' She thought to herself in terror. 'I'm scared..I'm scared..' Her heart began to beat faster and harder as her body begged her to breath but she wouldn't dare. 'I'm so scared...Daddy...Mommy...' The foot steps got closer and closer._

 _She began to panick as she tightly closed her eyes. 'Please...Help me...' The little girl pleaded in her mind. Than suddenly a hand tore away the hay grabbing a handful of hair and now the only thing she could hear was her own screams.)_

June jumped awake gasping loudly, she quickly sat up breathing hard with sweat running down her face. Her body was trembling and she could feel her eyes begin to water. She quickly stopped though slowly looking around seeing it was nearly dark and than she remembered where she was. She slowly looked at Vilkas and Farkas, they were both looking at her surprised and confused by what just happened.

They both exchanged looks and than looked back at her. "You..Okay?" Vilkas asked looking at her a bit worried, he noticed the sweat running down her face. June quickly looked away from them feeling a bit embarrassed. "I'm fine." She answered him turning herself around to where she was sitting properly in the seat. "Bad dream?" Farkas asked raising an eyebrow. "No, it was nothing." She said keeping her eyes away from them.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her not believing she was telling the truth but he didn't persist he just left it alone. He examined the emotion on her face and the way she was holding herself as if she was scared. ' _She was trembling.._ ' He thought to himself still a bit surprised by what happened. ' _Must of been some dream._ ' He thought to himself leaning back in his seat keeping his eyes on her.

June shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. "We should be getting there soon." Farkas said looking down the road. "Yeah I can almost see some of the buildings." Vilkas said looking down the road also but he went back to looking at June. June shifted her eyes at Vilkas noticing his stares and than quickly looked away again. "What?" She asked him getting annoyed. "Nothing." He answered keeping his eyes on her. June sneered at him but she kept her mouth shut, she tightened her grip on the edge of her seat as she looked down at the bottom of the carriage.

Twenty more minutes have passed and it was filled with nothing but awkward silence making those minutes seem like hours but they finally reached Ivarstead. "We're here." The driver said pulling the ropes back to stop the horse. "Finally..." June mumbled quickly getting up as she grabbed her bag and than jumped off the carriage. "Thanks." Farkas said to the driver as him and Vilkas followed behind June. "We can stay here for the night and than get back on the road early morning." Vilkas said as they walked into the Inn.

June looked around at the familiar things inside, it had been a long time since she came here. It seemed like a very long time ago since she became Dragonborn, it seemed like it had been a long time since everything in her past. She just stood there slowly looking down at the ground. ' _I hate sleeping..._ ' She thought to herself. When she closes her eyes instead of getting dreams, she gets things from her past, horrible things. She quickly looked up feeling eyes on her again, she looked to the side seeing it was Vilkas standing besides her looking at her a bit concerned.

June sneered at him again and quickly looked away. "Stop staring at me you pervert." She said crossing her arms. "Per...I'm not a pervert!" He yelled a bit shocked by what she said only causing her to laugh at his reaction. "You sure? Because it looks to me you're undressing me with your eyes." She said grinning at him. Vilkas sighed loudly and quickly walked away from her. ' _I don't even know why I bother.._ ' He thought to himself walking to where his brother was standing.

Farkas handed a coin purse to the Inn keeper and than turned to look at Vilkas. "I got us a couple rooms." He said pointing to two rooms that were side by side. "June's having her own room?" Vilkas asked furrowing down his eyebrows. "Yeah?" Farkas answered raising an eyebrow. "Unless you wanna share-" Farkas began to say with a smile but Vilkas cut him off. "Stop right there." Vilkas quickly said annoyed as he walked past his brother towards their room.

Farkas chuckled as he watched his brother walk away, he turned back around seeing June had already sat down at one of the tables and already ordered some food. She crapped a cup and poured some mead into it, Farkas walked over to the table and took a seat next to her. She just ignored him and drank her mead as she waited for her food. "Already settling?" He asked her resting his arms on the table. "Don't worry I'll pay for my own food and drink." She said taking another drink of her mead.

Farkas raised an eyebrow at her as he examined her closely. "Now you're staring at me." June said with a loud sigh. "Sorry, just curious about something." Farkas said looking away from. "What would that be?" She asked him slightly looking at him. "You seemed pretty shaken up earlier on the way here.." He began to speak but stopped seeing the look on her face. "But it's non of my business." He said watching the girl that worked in the Inn set down a plate of food in front of June. He went a head and ordered some for himself and his brother along with plenty of mead.

June noticed that he had ordered a lot of mead. "Don't get your brother to drunk, he gets frisky." She said with a smirk on her face. "Didn't need to know that." Farkas said looking at her a bit disgusted. June chuckled at the look on Farkas's face as she started to dig into her food.

Vilkas walked out, he had changed out of his armor and into his normal clothing. He saw Farkas and June sitting together talking and laughing a little, he couldn't help but feel a little fire burn in his stomach as he witnessed them having a good time. He walked over clearing his throat grabbing their attention. They both looked up at him. "Room for one more?" He asked sitting down in between Farkas and June before either one of them could say anything.

June looked at him a little annoyed when he scooted her over with his hip. "Here." Farkas said giving his brother a large bottle of mead. "Oh good I was needing a drink." He said with a smile opening it up. "Just keep your pants up this time..." June mumbled with a grin on her face as she took a sip of her mead. Vilkas quickly looked at her annoyed and than looked away feeling his own face grow warm. "I got some food to." Farkas said trying to ignore their bickering.

Vilkas looked over seeing the platter of food and couldn't help but smile a little. He grabbed his own plate and reached over grabbing some food and putting it on his plate. June had just finished her food and just sat there in silence drinking her mead, Vilkas slightly looked at her and than looked back down at his plate beginning to eat. Farkas looked around as he tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

He cleared his throat slightly catching their attention. "It's a nice night tonight, the air isn't too cool." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah?" Vilkas said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we can do some hunting." Farkas said taking a bite of some salted meat. Vilkas choked on his food as he was taken by surprise by what Farkas said, he quickly took a drink of his mead and than glared at his brother. "You know with bows and arrows!" Farkas quickly said so Vilkas didn't get the wrong idea.

Vilkas relaxed a little and sighed in relief. "Nice idea genius but I don't have a bow and arrows with me." June pointed out looking away from them. "That's right and you're not getting any." Vilkas said firmly as he looked at her. "Afraid I'd shoot you in the back?" She said looking at him with a small grin. "What makes you think you're that good?" Vilkas said. "Well I did save you from a dragon twice." She said crossing her arms. "Right.." Vilkas said rubbing the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed.

Farkas cleared his throat again trying to catch their attention again. "Its a bright night and a day after a good rain, that means animals will be out tonight to enjoy the cool air." Farkas said taking a drink of his mead. "Well sounds like a good idea Farkas but we can't leave her alone here." Vilkas stated taking a bite from some cheese. "I know that's why we take her with us." Farkas said looking at them both. "Again no bow and arrow." June said. "Again, you're not getting any." Vilkas said closing his eyes while he took a drink of his mead.

Farkas sighed loudly as he rubbed his forehead. "Come on Vilkas what harm could it do to let her hunt with us? It might do you two some good to get out and actually do something other than work and fight." Farkas said looking down at the food on his plate. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he tried to think, he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Fine.." He said as he went back to eating his food. "But you're not getting your own, you will share with me." He said slightly looking at June. "Oh good..." June said sarcastically as she looked away from them.

Farkas smiled a little and got up from the table. "You'll be wanting to change back into your armor than Vilkas." He said. "I don't need armor to hunt." Vilkas replied getting up as well. They both walked into their room grabbing their bows and arrows. "I bet there's more to her than you think." Farkas carefully spoke. Vilkas looked at him a bit surprised. "Where did that come from?" Vilkas asked him furrowing his eyebrows down. "Well I know you care for her some, after all you did get frisky with her last night, at least that's what she said." Farkas said with a smile trying to contain his laughter.

Vilkas's eyes got big as he glared a little. "She told you!? It was a mistake! You know how I am when I'm drunk!" Vilkas quickly yelled only making Farkas laugh. "No need to get so defensive brother." Farkas said keeping his smile on his face as he walked out of the room. Vilkas followed him mumbling curse words under his voice. "You ladies done?" June said getting up from the table. Vilkas sneered at her and quickly walked past her, Farkas still had his chuckled smile on his face as he nudged his head motioning her to follow them.

They all made their way out of the the Inn and walked down the road a few ways before turning down a path that lead next to a river. "If I can remember right we can take a short cut by walking across this river and than up that hill, it'll take us into some trees that are pretty rich with animals." June said pointing across the river. Farkas and Vilkas looked at her a little surprised. She raised an eyebrow at them. "What? I used to hunt all the time." She said crossing her arms looking away. "I used to hunt here all the time." She said looking back up towards the trees. Vilkas examined the look in her eyes, the emotion in her eyes looked happy as if she was looking back on fond memories.

Farkas walked close to the river examining it. "We should be careful crossing, since it rained quite a bit yesterday the water level is up and the current has picked up leading to the falls." Farkas said pointing to the waterfall that the river led to. "Well we shouldn't worry too much, Vilkas is so heavy he'd probably just sink instead of float." June said with a smirk. Vilkas sneered at her a bit annoyed by her comment. "Let's just go." Vilkas said go ahead of them.

June and Farkas followed him and waited while he walked across the river carefully. The water level was up to his waist and the current was strong but he was able to push through it. ' _I wonder if June will be able to make it across.._ ' He wondered slightly looking back at her. He saw her examining the water closely as if she was thinking the same thing. Vilkas continued to make his way across the river to the shore, he shivered a little bit as the cool wind hit his wet clothing. ' _Should've brought some extra pants.._ ' He thought to himself in regret.

He looked over at them across the river and almost fell over by what he was seeing, he saw Farkas picking up June bridal style. "I'll try not to get you wet." Farkas said trying to lift her high as he walked into the water. Vilkas clenched his fist tightly as he saw June holding onto Farkas tightly, she looked like she was comfortable in his arms. ' _She wasn't comfortable in my arms when..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he clenched his jaw watching them.

Farkas walked carefully across the river watching his step, he held June tightly being careful to not drop her. "You know the current is pretty strong but I still think you could've walked through it." Farkas said looking at her. "Yes but than I would get wet." She replied with a grin. "Should've known." Farkas said with a chuckle. Vilkas sneered at them seeing they were both talking with smiles on their faces. ' _I don't care.._ ' He tried convincing himself as he watched them.

Farkas made it to the shore and carefully put June down, she looked at them both seeing they were slightly shivering. "Cold?" She asked with a grin. Vilkas sneered at her and walked away, June raised an eyebrow at him. "What's his problem?" She mumbled following behind him with Farkas following behind her. Although it was dark the sky was clear and the moon was bright which was enough light for them to see and shoot animals.

They walked up the hill and into the tree area. "If I remember right this place is rich with goat." June said looking around. Vilkas just mumbled and kept walking. "Something wrong?" She asked him raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "I was just thinking that you would probably prefer sharing a bow with Farkas, am I right?" He said turning around to look at her.

June and Farkas both looked at each other and than back at him. "Well I would actually prefer a room with Farkas." She said with a wide grin. She knew it would make Vilkas mad and seeing his glare towards her only made her laugh. Farkas quickly looked away feeling himself blush, he let out a loud sigh knowing they were about to fight again. "How would you know?" Vilkas said as he slowly walked over to her and than stopped once he was close to her. He took in a deep breath smelling her sweet scent.

June looked at him a little confused. "What?" She said furrowing her eyebrows down at him. "How would you know that you would prefer Farkas? You could enjoy sharing a room with me more, it seemed like you were enjoying it last night." He said with a small grin forming on his face. June's eyes widened and her face quickly flushed red. "W-What!?" Is all she could say as her stomach began to twist and turn.

Farkas quickly looked at Vilkas feeling a bit awkward at the situation but is also surprised by what he had just said. Vilkas just stood their smiling as he watched her struggling to find words to say. "Y-you...Pfft..." She tried to speak but nothing was coming to her mind. She just sneered at him and quickly stormed off. Vilkas chuckled following behind her, Farkas blinked a bit confused by what just happened. He just shrugged and walked quickly trying to catch up to them. ' _I think I'm starting to figure this girl out.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself with a smile on his face as he watched June walking a head of him.


	13. Chapter 13

The walked deeper into the forest looking around carefully, even though the moon light lit the area pretty well it was still hard for June to see in the distance, it was no trouble for Vilkas and Farkas though with their special eye site. "There!" Farkas whispered quickly getting down. Vilkas and June both looked and saw a pretty good sized Elk grazing on the grass.

Vilkas slowly got out his bow and drew back an arrow, he waited a few minutes and than quickly shot the arrow but missed startling the Elk. "Damn..." He mumbled as he watched the Elk run off. He heard June snicker behind him, he sneered at her as he got up from the ground and started to walk again. "Next one we see I get to shoot." June said following behind him.

Vilkas handed her the bow and arrows. "Fine, but I doubt you'll be able to get one in the dark." He said with a smirk on his face. "Don't underestimate me." She said taking the bow and walking away from him. She walked a few ways and than stopped seeing a goat laying down on the ground a few yards from them.

She drew back an arrow taking in a deep breath, she knew the darkness would throw her off so she lifted the arrow a bit high and than quickly shot it. A few seconds later they heard a painful cry from the goat and than the sound of it falling over. "Looks like I got one in the dark." June said with a grin giving the bow and arrows back. Once she turned her back on him to walk to the goat Vilkas mimicked her as him and Farkas followed.

She stood by the goats corpse with her arms crossed as she started to think. "What's wrong?" Farkas asked looking at her. "It just came to me...What exactly are we going to do with is? We can't really collect meat from it here or at the Inn.." She said looking at the goat trying to figure out what to do.

Farkas and Vilkas both exchanged looks as they began to wonder, they didn't really think about it before. "I guess we can just give it to the Inn keeper and he can get the meat from it." June said shrugging. Vilkas looked at her a bit surprised. "What?" June asked him raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, it's just not like you to be so generous." Vilkas said looking away from her. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him a little insulted.

Farkas knelt down next to the goat corpse and examined it. "How do you suppose we get it across the river?" He asked standing up and looking back at them. "Carry it, how else?" June said crossing her arms. "Who carries it?" Farkas asked again. "I'm sure Vilkas can." June said smirking. Vilkas glared at her a little. "Actually I will." Farkas said kneeling down grabbing the goat. "I'm sure Vilkas can carry you across the river." Farkas said throwing the goat over his shoulder.

June and Vilkas both looked at him a bit surprised and than at each other. "I'm sure I'll be fine." June quickly said looking away from him. "You had no problem letting Farkas carry you earlier." Vilkas said a little offended. "So are you saying you want to carry me?" June asked with a teasing smile. "N-no! I'm just saying." Vilkas stuttered looking away from her.

Farkas sighed shaking his head at them. "Well, we can't keep hunting while carrying this around, so I'll stay here with it and let you two finish up." Farkas said leaning the goats body up against a tree. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at his brother confused by his choice, Farkas gave Vilkas a small smile and a gesture with his hand towards June.

Vilkas glared at Farkas annoyed. ' _Why would he think that I'd want to be alone with her!?_ ' Vilkas thought to himself getting a small nervous feeling. "Whatever." June said as she was already walking away from them. Vilkas quickly ran off to catch up to her, they walked down a path that led up another hill and into more trees. They walked in silence, Vilkas looked at her and slightly bit his bottom lip trying to figure out what he could say to break this awkward silence.

He quietly sighed and looked away from her. "Farkas has a gentle heart you know." Vilkas hesitantly spoke. "What?" June asked him confused by what he had said. "My brother Farkas, he has a gentle and kind heard which can break easily." Vilkas went on. "Why are you saying this?" June asked him coming to a stop. "Because it seems you two are getting close and enjoy each others company, I don't really know you I just know what you do, so if you're serious about Farkas please don't take advantage of his heart, he may not look it but he is sensitive." Vilkas said turning his body towards June but he had his eyes looking down.

June just stood there raising an eyebrow as she was completely confused by what he was saying. "What do you mean if I'm serious about Farkas?" She asked him scratching her head. "I mean if you're serious about being with him." He said slightly looking up. June blinked and just stood there in silence, looking at him. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down noticing the long silence, he looked at her trying to read the emotion on her face but it was hard in the dark.

Than out of no where June just starting laughing. "What's so funny?" Vilkas asked keeping his eyebrows down. "You really think I want to be with Farkas?" She said with laughter. "Y-yeah..." Vilkas said a little confused. "I mean it's obvious by the way you act around him, from the first day-" He was cut off by June laughing even more. Vilkas glared at her as he was getting annoyed by it. "You got the wrong idea!" She said laughing more.

Vilkas scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean?" He asked even more confused. "I don't really like him, I mean he seems like a nice guy and all but he's not my type." She said with a smile on her face. "W-wait, but the way you.." Vilkas stuttered scratching the side of his face. "The only reason I act like that is because I think it's funny when you get jealous." She said slightly looking away from him with a smile. "I'm not jealous of anything!" Vilkas quickly yelled glaring at her annoyed. "Keep telling your self that but even Farkas can see it, it's always written all over your face!" June said looking back at him with a bigger smile.

Vilkas sneered at her. "You shouldn't mess with Farkas's mind like that than!" Vilkas yelled at her. "I'm not messing with him, he doesn't like me and I'm pretty sure he knows I'm just teasing." She said shrugging. "You really do need to learn how to take a joke." She said looking away from him. "J-joke.." Vilkas stuttered again as he began to feel a little embarrassed. "Well than so do you.." He quickly said trying to think of what to say.

June looked at him raising an eyebrow at him confused by what he meant. "Like last night was nothing but a joke, I just wanted something to hold over you." He said quickly with a fake grin on his face. She looked at him a little surprised. "You were drunk though so I doubt you came up with that.." She said with a serious voice. "As far as you know, you never know what drunk people will do.." Vilkas said keeping the fake grin on his face.

June glared at him as she felt a fire start in her stomach, it angered her to hear him say such things for some reason. She was confused by her emotions but she ignored them and just kept glaring at him. Vilkas's grin slowly disappeared as he realized she was quiet for a long time, they were just standing there in silence looking at each other. June quickly looked away as she glared at the ground. "Well too bad for you than." She mumbled. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he got confused by what she said. "Too bad for me? He asked.

June quickly looked back up at him. "Yeah too bad for you, I actually did enjoy it but now that I know it was just a joke I guess it's nothing now." She shrugged walking away from him. ' _Is she serious!?_ ' He thought to himself disbelieving. Vilkas quickly turned his head watching her walk away. ' _Why would she say such a thing!? Is she just saying it to get back at me? To mess with me?!_ ' Thoughts and questions flooded through Vilkas's mind. ' _She said that on purpose! Some how she knew it would.._ ' He cut himself off from his thoughts and quickly looked up seeing she was no where in sight. ' _Shit._ ' He quickly thought to himself running off.

He didn't realized how long he had been standing there lost in his thoughts so she was able to slip away. The fact that it was dark made it worse, she was wearing dark armor meant for the shadows, even with Vilkas's eyes it was still hard. ' _I knew she did that on purpose!_ ' He thought to himself as he began to feel panicked. He quickly came to a stop looking around quickly, he suddenly heard footsteps going down a path to the left of him. He quickly turned and ran down that path. ' _When I find her I'm going to-_ ' He began to think to himself in anger but stopped once he saw a sudden light appear in the distance.

It looked like a fire, maybe a torch. Vilkas blinked not really sure of what to make of it, he started to run again. The wind was blowing against him causing goose bumps to rise on his skin, a small hint of a familiar scent hit him. It was June's, he would know that sweet smell anywhere, anytime he smelt it or got close to her he could feel the wolf inside him stir.

He ran faster trying to catch up to her and than quickly stopped once he saw her just standing in the distance. The only reason he could actually see her that far away was because she had lit a torch somehow, but that's all he could see was the glow of the fire around her. He started to walk towards her and as he got closer he was able to make out some more figures in the distance. It wasn't people or animals, it looked like buildings but they looked odd shaped, they looked broken.

Vilkas's eyes widened as he came closer to the strange buildings, once he caught up to June's side he stopped and looked around carefully. They were buildings and they were broken down as if they had been through a fire. Vilkas slightly looked at June and was surprised to see sadness written on her face, she was looking down at the ground and it looked like her hand was trembling.

Vilkas stood there for a moment in silence not sure of what to make of it. "Do you... Do you know this place?" He slowly asked her. June just stood there quiet for a moment but than quickly looked up realizing she was lost in thought. "No." She quickly answered him. "I just...stumbled upon it." She said quietly as she turned around walking back down the path. ' _Liar..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he watched her walk away for a moment before he began to follow her.

He knew it was something else, he knew there was something on her mind by the way she looked. The look on her face before made him want to put his arms around her, it almost looked like she was in grief. He wanted to say something to her about it but he didn't know what he could say to bring it up so he just sighed and looked down as they walked back to where Farkas was.

Farkas looked up hearing footsteps approach him, he was leaning his back against a tree but once he saw it Vilkas and June returning it sat up and walked out to them. "That didn't take long.." He said looking at them both. "It's getting late, we should get back and rest for tomorrow." Vilkas said looking up at his brother. Farkas shifted his eyes towards June seeing she was looking away from them both, she had a strange emotion in her eyes but he just shrugged it off as nothing.

Farkas nodded and walked over to the goat grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulder. "Let's go." Farkas said beginning to walk with June and Vilkas close behind him. They walked down the path and back to the river but they all quickly stopped and were surprised to see that the water level had risen. "We weren't gone that long.." June said looking at the water. "It must be raining elsewhere." Vilkas said watching the rushing water go towards the falls. "Seems the current has picked up too, might be hard to get this goat across." Farkas said walking up to the river.

June walked up to the river as well and stopped standing next to Farkas, she rubbed her chin as she watched the water. "Well, it's just one goat it's not a big deal if we lose it." She said looking up at Farkas. "If you think it's to dangerous to cross the water with it you can just dump it." She said looking back at the water. Farkas stood there watching the water as he was thinking of what to do. "I'm sure it's fine." He finally decided as he took a careful step into the water.

Farkas wasn't expecting the water current to be so strong so he almost lost his balance but he quickly caught himself. "Be careful!" Vilkas said as he watched his brother with a worried look on his face. Farkas lifted the goats body above his head as the water level was now almost to his chest, by the look on his face June could tell that he was having trouble keeping his balance in the water.

June gasped as she was caught off guard by Vilkas suddenly scooping her up in his arms. "Alright let's go." Vilkas said slowly taking a step in the water. He looked at June noticing a small glare on her face. "What? If you try to cross you'll get swooped away." Vilkas said with a small smile. "Care about me do you?" She said with a grin. "Hmph." Vilkas mumbled looking away from her.

June jumped as she felt the cold water start to touch her bottom as he got deeper in. "Hey careful I'm getting wet!" She said giving him a small punch on the shoulder. Vilkas came to a stop and just stood there for a moment in the middle of the river, ignoring the rushing water against him. "What are you doing?" She asked looking at him confused. "You afraid to get wet?" He said giving her a small grin.

June blinked in confusion by his question but it didn't take long for her to get it once he started dunking her down in the water a little getting her body completely wet. "Hey!" She yelled at him as she held onto him tightly. Vilkas just laughed at her as he continued to dunk into the water causing her to just get more wet, her hair was now soaking wet. "Dammit qui-!" She began to yell but was cut off by water hitting her face. "Hey you shouldn't be doing that in this kind of water Vilkas you could loose grip of her!" Farkas shouted as he watched them play in the water.

With out thinking June slammed her fist into Vilkas's face causing him to stumble back and accidentally letting her go. He quickly got his balance back and once he looked forward all he could see was June's hand above the water as the current dragged her down and washed her away down river. "Crap!" Vilkas yelled as he quickly dove into the water letting the current take him.

Farkas quickly dropped the goat and sprinted along side the river trying to make it to the falls before they did. Vilkas kicked his feet as hard as he could trying to get himself to catch up to June, he managed to get his head above water being able to take a quick breath and see that she was getting closer to the falls. ' _Dammit!_ ' He thought to himself in a panic as it felt like he wasn't getting any closer to her.

Farkas made it to the edge and leaned in as close as he could to the water trying to watch for June and Vilkas. Vilkas dove down under water and kicked his feet off the bottom trying to launch himself forward, he opened his eyes up under the water and was able to see June wasn't too far from him, he launched himself forward one more time. He was now able to reach June, he quickly reached forward and grabbed her shoulder pulling her close to him.

Vilkas wrapped his arm around her keeping her close to his chest, Farkas looked around in a panick not being able to see them yet. Vilkas launched himself up breaking through the surface of the rushing water, he took a deep breath and he could hear June also taking a deep breath. He felt a little relieved to hear her breathing but it quickly faded once he saw them quickly nearing the falls.

Farkas saw them and quickly looked around for anything they could grab, the best he could do was lean over and reach out his hand. "Vilkas grab onto me!" He yelled watching his brother struggle in the water. Vilkas tried to slam his feet down onto the bottom of the river to stop them but it was no use, once he lost his balance the water had him. Vilkas looked over hearing his brother yelling for him, he saw his hand and tried to move himself to that side of the river.

It was difficult but it seemed he was getting closer and closer to Farkas's hand. ' _Almost..._ ' He thought to himself as he held June close to him. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and hold onto him tightly, Vilkas took a deep breath and jumped as hard as he could leaping towards Farkas's hand. It was barely enough but Farkas managed to grab onto Vilkas's hand but the current of the water made it hard to hold on, it almost caused Farkas to fall into the water as well.

It made Farkas begin to slide on the ground no matter how hard he kept his feet down, Vilkas saw that his brother was about to go over along with them. He looked behind him seeing the falls and gulped as he began to feel a little fear rise up but he sighed and took a chance. He looked at his brother meeting eye contact and than let go of his hand. Farkas fell over as soon as Vilkas let go. "No!" Farkas yelled quickly getting up and running along the river, but it was too late. They had already went down the falls and were quickly out of site.


	14. Chapter 14

As they fell down the waterfall Vilkas lost grip of June, he could hear her screaming as they both fell. In his mind he was praying to the gods that they survive this, that she survives. Vilkas quickly closed his eyes seeing the bottom quickly approach him, he held his breath as he prayed more, hoping that the water is deep enough.

Before he hit the water he heard a loud splash, which was June hitting the water, shortly after her he hit the water. It was just deep enough for them but Vilkas still hit the bottom of the river pretty hard. The current carried them a few more ways down the river before they could finally swim to shore.

As soon as Vilkas reached the shore he completely fell onto the ground, he was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding against his chest but he was still relieved that they were okay. ' _June is okay right?!_ ' He quickly thought to himself in a panic. He quickly sat up looking around for her, he sighed in relief seeing she was laying on the shore as well. June was laying on her back breathing hard, she slowly opened up her eyes looking up at the night sky, she saw a few stars but clouds were beginning to gather.

She heard shuffling and than clumsy footsteps approaching her, she slowly turned her head to the side seeing it was Vilkas walking over to her. "You okay?" He asked her still catching his breath. June quickly glared at him and jumped up throwing a fist at him but she was still weak from the fall so all she did was stumble over onto him. Vilkas quickly caught her and looked at her confused. "You...Dumb ass..." June said out of breath.

Vilkas just smiled at her a little as he was glad to see she was just the same and not hurt, he held her for a while letting her catch her breath. He started to feel her shiver from the cold wind, he couldn't help shiver a little as well feeling it hit his back. "Come on, let's find our way back, I'm sure Farkas is freaking out right now." Vilkas said with a small chuckle. "Right." She agreed. They stood there for a moment longer until June cleared her throat. "You're gonna have to let go of me." She whispered.

Vilkas quickly let go not realizing how long they were standing there. "Sorry.." He said rubbing the back of his head. They both exchanged awkward smiles and than started walking away from the river. "That falls wasn't really that far from Ivarstead so hopefully we're not far away." Vilkas said looking around at their surroundings. It was hard to tell where they were at because of how dark it was, but luckily Vilkas had special eyes for the darkness. He slightly looked over seeing June holding her self and shivering.

Vilkas looked away and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Exchanging body heat helps with the cold." He said slowly. June quickly looked at him a bit surprised at what he said but than just sneered at him thinking he was just messing with her again. "I'm not in the mood for jokes." She said looking away from him. Vilkas looked at her raising an eyebrow. ' _Jokes?_ ' He thought to himself confused by her attitude. He just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

They walked in silence for a while but Vilkas quickly came to a stop hearing a familiar voice shouting in the distance. "Vilkas! June!" He heard their names being yelled now, it was Farkas's voice. "Farkas!" Vilkas quickly yelled starting to run off. "Hey wait up!" June yelled at him quickly taking off to catch up with him. "Vilkas!?" He heard Farkas yell again. "Over here!" Vilkas yelled seeing a figure in the distance.

The figure started running towards them and as it got closer they could clearly see that it was Farkas. "Thank the gods!" Farkas yelled in relief as he saw them both running towards him as well. "You two okay?" He asked them coming to a stop. "Yeah, nothing but a few scratches." Vilkas said with a smile on his face. "You know the way back to Ivarstead?" June asked in a shaky cold voice. Farkas looked at her seeing she as shivering violently. "Yeah, it's not far come on." He said quickly walking back with June and Vilkas close behind them.

Ivarstead was only about ten minutes away on foot but it seemed like a long time to Vilkas and June since they were soaking wet and had cold wind blowing on them, but they both sighed in relief once they finally walked into town. "About time.." June mumbled quickly walking into the tavern. The Innkeeper looked up seeing them walk in, he raised his eyebrows at them curious of why June and Vilkas were soaking wet.

He leaned forward on the counter with a smile on his face. "A bit late for a swim don't you think?" He said to them. June and Vilkas just sighed walking towards their room. "Wait." Vilkas said stopping June. June watched him as he quickly went into his room and came out handing her bag back. "Oh yeah.." She said forgetting she threw it at him back in Jorrvaskr.

She quickly walked into her room and made sure she was out of sight before changing out of her soaking wet armor. She quickly took her armor off and grabbed a large cloth from her bag drying her self off and than slipping some dry cloths on. She sighed in relief falling back onto her bed, she was still cold but it felt much better now that she had dry warm cloths on. ' _That idiot.._ ' She thought to herself annoyed at Vilkas.

After putting new cloths on Vilkas slowly sat down on his bed letting out a loud and long sigh. He looked up hearing Farkas entering the room. "You sure you're okay?" Farkas asked looking at his brother concerned. "Yeah..." Vilkas said quietly. He looked away watching a puddle slowly form underneath the wet cloths on the floor. "What about June?" Farkas asked crossing his arms. "I think she's okay.." Vilkas said not sure.

He wanted to check on her but knew it probably wasn't a good idea since it was his fault that they almost died. Vilkas rubbed his eyes letting out another loud sigh as he was trying to decide to go check on her or not. Farkas raised an eyebrow at his brother a bit confused on what is going on in his mind. ' _Hell with it_.' Vilkas thought to himself as he quickly got up from his bed and walked out of the room.

June quickly opened her eyes hearing a small knock, she sat up seeing it was Vilkas. "Yeah?" She asked him. "Just wanted to see if you were okay.." Vilkas said as he slowly looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I'll probably have a few bruises but I've been through worse." June said lifting her arms up in the air and stretching. Vilkas looked up opening his mouth to speak but quickly stopped and felt his face grow warm. As June stretched she arched her back and Vilkas couldn't help but stare at how her body looked.

He examined the way her chest went up, he noticed that her shirt was a little damp from her wet body only making her breasts more noticeable. Vilkas cleared his throat and quickly looked away from her. "Well get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." He said turning to walk away. "Wait!" June said quickly getting up from the bed. Vilksa slightly turned his head looking at her. "Even though it was your fault, I still want to say thank you for coming after me, you could've just let me fall." She said looking away from him as she felt little butterflies appear in her stomach.

Vilkas just stood there for a moment a little surprised but than gave her a warm smile. June shifted her eyes back towards Vilkas and saw his smile, her face grew warm and she quickly looked away again. "If you're still cold we could exchange body heat." She said with a grin trying make the butterflies go away. "You shouldn't tease me like that." Vilkas said grinning back at her and than turning back around walking out of her room. June blinked a little surprised by his response, it only made her butterflies worse. She let out a small sigh and laid back down in her bed, she stared at the ceiling for a while and than eventually fell asleep.

Morning came quicker than they thought, June groaned as she slowly sat up in her bed. Her body was sore from the fall yesterday, she quickly looked up hearing a knock, it was Farkas. "You should hurry and get ready, we have long road a head of us." He said as he walked away.

June sighed and slowly got up from her bed, she felt like she hardly slept at all last night, but her pain and tired mind suddenly disappeared once she remembered that they were going to Riften today. Her heart jumped in excitement that she might be reunited with her friends today, and of course Brynjolf. Her smile slowly fades and turns into a frown once Vilkas pops up in her mind. ' _That's weird..._ ' She thought to herself as she felt her stomach begin to ache.

This new feeling confused her, she wasn't too sure of what to make of it. ' _Why do I feel this way..I should be happy that I might finally get away.._ ' She thought to herself again in doubt. ' _Should I be happy about it?_ ' She began to doubt her feelings and her wants. June just stood there looking down at the ground as she came into deep thought. "Hey." She jumped suddenly hearing Vilkas's voice.

She quickly looked up seeing him standing in her door way. "What?" She asked him calmly. "Y-you feeling sore from yesterday?" He awkwardly asked her. June raised an eyebrow at his random question. "Yes?" She answered confused. "Just wondering." Vilkas quickly spoke as he quickly left her room. ' _Well that was dumb..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he felt stupid. He just wanted a reason to go in her room and to see her.

His own feelings confused him, ever since he got up this morning he couldn't stop thinking about last night, about how she held onto him as they were going down the river, and about how he held her after they finally got out of the water. He remembered that he didn't want to let go, and he wanted her to hold onto him like that more. Vilkas almost felt angry at his emotions. ' _I wish I didn't feel like this..._ ' He thought to himself with a frown on his face. ' _It's hopeless to feel like this, she'll never feel like this like I do..._ ' He thought to himself again.

June walked over to her armor feeling it, it was still a bit damp from last night but she went a head and put it on anyways, she didn't care. ' _Why does my stomach keep feeling like this.._ ' She thought to herself in discomfort. She let out a loud sigh as she stuffed her cloths in her pack and than walked out of her room. Vilkas and Farkas both looked up hearing her footsteps approach them. "Here." Vilkas said giving her some bread that had salted meat and cheese between it. "Thanks." June said quietly as she looked at the sandwitch.

They both just stood there for a moment, Vilkas examined her carefully and admired how she looked. June just looked down at the ground trying not to make eye contact but she could feel her face grow warm because she knew Vilkas was looking at her. Farkas raised an eyebrow as he watched them both just stand there in awkward silence. ' _Well..This is awkward.._ ' He thought to himself.

They stood there for a moment longer and than Vilkas quickly took a step back as he realized how long they were like that. "We should get going." He quickly said clearing his throat. "Right!" June quickly answered him as they both began to walk towards the door. Farkas watched them even more confused by the way they were acting. ' _Did something happen?_ ' Farkas wondered as he followed them out of the Inn.


	15. Chapter 15

They have been on the road for about two hours now with nothing but silence., sometimes they would keep small talk but other than that it seemed to be just awkward silence. June kept her eyes on the ground lost in her own thoughts for the last hour, she couldn't make her strange feelings go away. She kept having mixed feeling of what she wanted, she kept thinking about last night. About how she could of slipped away any time she wanted while they were in the dark forest but she didn't.

She went to the burnt down area on purpose, she could've ran from there but she didn't, she stood there waiting for Vilkas. She bit her lower lip hard as if she was trying to scold and punish herself. ' _I could never be with someone like him.._ ' She slowly thought to herself but than quickly glared at the ground. ' _Why would I want to!? I don't want to!_ ' She thought to herself in anger as she was confused to why that thought even came to her. "You okay?" Vilkas asked her noticing the look on her face.

June quickly looked up at him and than sneered. "I'm fine, stop asking me that!" She snapped at him and than quickly walked ahead to get away from him. Vilkas winced as if she had stabbed him, he raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her walk. "What's her problem?" Vilkas mumbled as he kept his eyes on her. ' _He's so annoying, I wish he would just leave me alone.._ ' June thought to herself in anger but the anger quickly faded. ' _I want him to leave me alone...I think.._ ' She thought to herself in doubt.

June let out a loud sigh as she looked up and watching a smal fox run across the road. "How much longer?" She asked them slightly looking at them. "Awhile, if we were taking carriage than we would be there by this afternoon but since we are on foot, we probably wont reach Riften till night." Farkas said looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy cool day but there was no sign of rain, at least by smell

Vilkas kept looking at June and than looking away, he felt like he was doing that the hole time. In the beginning he hated her for how she made him feel, knowing she was a thief made his hate grow in the beginning but now, he only feels disappointment that he feels strongly for her but knows that it would never work. ' _Why did she have to be a thief..._ ' He thought to himself with a frown on his face. ' _I shouldn't think about her like this.._ ' He thought to himself again forcing her out of his mind.

A couple more hours passed and they have stopped to take a break and eat lunch. June sat down on a rock that was a little ways from where they were sitting, she was looking out at the distance as she ate the food she had. She thinking of how she was going to slip away from them once they were in Riften, if they do reach it at night than it should be easy. ' _Maybe when they sleep..._ ' She thought to herself taking a bite out of some cheese. ' _Maybe I can slip some sleeping potion into their mead..._ ' She thought to herself while she grabbed her bag and dug threw it.

She pulled out a small pouch and looked into it seeing what ingredients she had. ' _I'm lacking a few that is required for it.._ ' June frowned a bit disappointed. ' _Maybe I'll find them on the way there..._ ' She thought to herself but doubted it. She sighed putting the pouch back into her bag and finished eating her food and than took a drink of her water.

Vilkas slightly looked over at her, June's back was turned to them so he couldn't look at her face. "Something on your mind?" Farkas asked snapping Vilkas out of his thoughts. "No, why?" Vilkas asked looking at him. "That's the fifth time you've looked at her within the hour." Farkas said crossing his arms. Vilkas quickly looked away from him. "I'm just making sure she won't run off." Vilkas quickly said taking a drink of his water. "Right.." Farkas said with a small smile.

Vilkas ignored Farkas's smile and kept his eyes away from his brother, he quickly looked up though once he heard footsteps approaching them. "Can we get a move on now?" June said crossing her arms. "What's the hurry?" Vilkas asked furrowing his eyebrows down at her. "I just want to hurry and get this done.." She said looking away form him. "You mean hurry and get away from us right?" Farkas said slowly taking a drink of his mead. June quickly glared at him and than walked back over to the rock she was sitting on. ' _Is she really going to try and leave?_ ' Vilkas thought to himself with a frown.

A few more minutes passed and they were finally back on the road, June walked behind them and she looked around carefully, seeing if she could find any ingredients. She frowned when none was turning up, she sighed quietly and looked a head examining Farkas and Vilkas's backs. They were definitely easy to tell apart, Farkas had bigger muscles than Vilkas and a wider back, Vilkas was taller and a bit slimmer. June couldn't help but admire the way Vilkas looked.

She shook her head forcing the images out of her mind. ' _I need to focus on what I'm gonna do..._ ' She thought to herself looking away from them. She frowned again as she kept feeling her stomach twist into knots. ' _Why do I feel like this_?' She thought to herself trying to shake the feeling. ' _I should be happy that I might be returning..Right?_ ' She thought to herself keeping the frown on her face. June sighed again and looked back up watching them walk a head of her.

A few more hours have passed and the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. June was looking up at the sky watching some clouds float by. "There." Vilkas pointed. June quickly looked a head seeing that they were beginning to approach Riften. ' _Finally!_ ' She thought to herself excited. But her excitement quickly faded and turned into something she couldn't explain. ' _Nerves maybe?_ ' She thought to herself feeling her stomach twist into knots again.

Her heart began to pound hard and fast as they approached Riften, Brynjolfs face popped up into her mind and she couldn't help but smile, as if all her emotions faded into happiness. ' _I wonder if any of them will see me entering Riften..._ ' She hoped keeping the smile on her face. Vilkas slightly looked back at her and sneered seeing the smile on her face. ' _She's stupid if she thinks she's going to be able to get away..._ ' He thought to himself feeling his anger return. ' _I won't let her go..._ ' A frown appeared on his face as he looked back a head.

The guards looked up hearing footsteps approach them, they recognized Vilkas and Farkas but ignored June. They nodded to them allowing them to enter Riften. Farkas pushed open the gates walking into Riften with Vilkas and June behind him. June quickly looked around, she recognized some of the citizens but she saw no member the Thieves Guild which disappointed her. ' _It's still early..._ ' She thought to herself. She looked up seeing Vilkas watching her like a hawk. "What?" She asked him annoyed.

Vilkas didn't answer her he just kept his eyes on her for a moment longer and than looked away. June sneered at him and went back to looking around for anyone, but she didn't. She quietly sighed and looked down. ' _I'm just going to have to find a way to slip away..._ ' She thought to herself as she tried to come up with a plan. ' _It's gonna be hard with Vilkas watching me like he was..._ ' She slightly looked at Vilkas. She could tell that he was keeping his eyes on her over and over.

They walked through Riften and towards The Scorched Hammer. "We can get some stuff here to help with rebuilding in Whiterun." Farkas said as they walked up to the blacksmith. June recongized him, she remembered that he helped him find fire salts for his forge. Balimund looked up hearing footsteps approaching, he smiled when he saw June but it faded when he saw two men he didn't recognize. "What can I do for you?" He asked looking at them.

Balimund looked back at June and smiled again, June smiled back and winked. She always did find him handsome but he wasn't for her, too common and she didn't know if she could live a common life. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he noticed the way the blacksmith was looking at June. "We need some iron along with the things on this list if you have them." Farkas said handing Balimund the list.

Balimund examined the list while he stroked his beard. "I have most of these, wait here." He said getting up and walking into his house. "You two have a history?" Vilkas asked June. "Maybe." June answered raising an eyebrow. Vilkas quickly looked away a bit annoyed by her answer. ' _Why can't she ever just give me a straight answer.._ ' He thought to himself in anger.

Balimund came back with a couple of bags that looked like they were stuffed full. "Here you go." He said dropping them on the ground. Vilkas and Farkas both picked up one, Balimund looked at June again and smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said looking her up and down. "Been busy being held captive." She said with a smile. Balimund raised an eyebrow not sure if she was joking or not, Vilkas glared at her for what she said. "Come on." Vilkas said impatiently as him and Farkas started to walk away.

June glared at him as he walked away. "Don't be a stranger." Balimund flirted a little. June just replied with a smile and than quickly walked away catching up to Vilkas and Farkas. "We didn't get all we needed from him so we should check with Pawned Prawn and see if they have anything good." Farkas said walking towards the shop. June quickly looked around the market place to see if she could see Brynjolf in his usual spot but she didn't see him or anyone else. ' _It is late...most are probably inside.._ ' She thought to herself coming a stop for a moment to look around some more.

She frowned and started to walk but stopped again seeing how Farkas and Vilkas were far a head of her now, almost to the shop. ' _This is my chance..._ ' She thought to herself but she couldn't bring herself to move. ' _Dammit why am I hesitation... If I'm gonna do it I have to do it now or I won't get another chance..._ ' She bit her lip hard as she watched them get farther and farther away. June clenched her fist tightly and bit her lip even harder drawing blood, finally she was able to make herself move.

She took a few steps back and than turned running down an alley way to get out of sight, she stayed in the dark shadows that the moon light couldn't hit. She ran down the alley a bit and than stopped, she just stood there looking forward with her eyes wide. June could feel her heart begin to pound and race. ' _I did it.._ ' She thought to herself as a small smile appeared on her face. ' _Finally I can-_ ' She began to think to herself but was cut off when she heard laughter in the distance. ' _Is that.._ ' She recognized the laughter. It was Brynjolf's.

A big smile appeared on her face as she quickly ran down the alley, it seemed like her doubts disappeared and all she could think about was him. She knew where the laughter was coming from, it was coming from behind the Temple of Mara, where else would he be. She ran down the alley and than turned right, she came across a wall that was between her and the Temple. She looked around and luckily she found some crates stacked on each other.

June climbed the crates and climbed over the wall, she quickly looked around making sure no one was around, she quickly ran in front of the temple and went to the back. She came to a stop once she heard another laugh, it wasn't Brynjolf's, it was a woman's. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out who it was. ' _Maybe it's someone from the guild.._ ' She hoped.

She put her back to the wall and slowly peaked out, what she saw made her heart drop and her stomach ache. She saw a woman, a woman with blonde hair and her back against the wall, Brynjolf was standing close to her with his hands pressed against the wall above her. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear, what ever he whispered it made the woman giggle. June thought she saw the woman from somewhere but couldn't remember.

She didn't care about that right now, all she saw was someone who she cared about flirting with another woman. June than saw Brynjolf lean in towards the woman as if he were about to kiss her, she quickly turned away and closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore. June grabbed her chest as she felt her heart begin to break. ' _It's like he doesn't even notice I'm gone.._ ' She thought to herself as she bit down on her lip again. ' _What should I do?_ ' She wondered.

She slowly opened her eyes up and looked down at the ground, she felt her stomach ache more and more every time she heard the woman giggle. ' _Should I just come back anyways? These people are... Are they?_ ' June began to doubt the people she thought she knew. She stood there trying to decide what to do. ' _Should I stay or should I just go.._ ' She kept thinking to herself only making the pain worse. June was stuck in thought and didn't know who to choose.


	16. Chapter 16

Vilkas watched Farkas finish paying for the things they bought, the shop keeper handed Vilkas the bag. "There you go!" He said with a cheerful smile. "Thanks." Vilkas smiled back. "June can you-" He began to say but stopped once he saw that she wasn't there. Farkas's eyes widened and he quickly looked around the store. "She's not in here." Farkas said a bit panicked. "Crap!" Vilkas yelled dropping the bags he had and ran out the door.

He looked around but she was no where in sight. ' _Dammit how did she slip away_!?' Vilkas thought to himself as he quickly began to run down the streets looking for her. ' _Did she go back to the Thieves Guild den!? I won't be able to find her if she did.._ ' Panicked thoughts kept flowing through his mind. Vilkas felt his heart drop once he realized he may have lost her for good.

Vilkas quickly turned a corner and than slammed against someone causing him to stumble back but his muscular form kept him from falling down. "Watch it idiot!" He heard a familiar voice yell at him. He looked down seeing it was June and he saw a larg bag sitting next to her along with an elven bow and a pack full of different kinds of arrows. Vilkas couldn't help but smile a little seeing it was her but he forced it to away and a frown to appear. "Where did you go!" He tried to sound angry with her.

June started to pick up her things. "I went to my house to grab my some of my stuff, I don't really have much at Jorrvaskr you know." She said getting up with her arms full of things. Vilkas blinked a bit surprised at her response. "Here carry some of this will you." She said shoving the large bag into Vilkas's hands while she placed her bow and some of her arrows onto her back.

Vilkas watched her walk away, once she turned from him he let another small smile appear on his face. ' _She...Didn't run away..._ ' He thought to himself as he felt butterflies appear in his stomach. Though he was happy to see that she didn't run away he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't, she had the perfect chance to slip away but she came back instead. Vilkas snapped himself out of his thoughts and quickly ran to catch up to her. "There you are." Farkas said walking towards them.

Farkas was carrying all the bags and he was struggling a little. Vilkas quickly took one of the bigger ones and June also took one and than walked away again. "So can we leave Riften yet?" She asked them. "No, it's late, it would be best to wait till morning to return to Whiterun." Farkas said raising an eyebrow at her eager attitude to leave. June stopped and looked down at the ground, her stomach began to twist and turn. She than turned around slowly facing them. "Fine." She said quietly and than started to walk towards the Inn.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than started to follow close behind her. "She's acting strange all of a sudden..." Farkas whispered to Vilkas. "Yea..." He replied as he kept his eyes on her. ' _What's gotten into her.._ ' He wondered as they entered into The Bee and Barb. Farkas set down the bag and walked to the Inn keeper, Vilkas and June both waited by the stairs. June kept her eyes to the ground as she bit her lower lip. ' _I really hope non of them are in here..._ ' She thought to herself feeling like she was going to be sick.

June hated the way she was feeling, she felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and now she felt nothing, she just felt numb. ' _I guess I shouldn't of expected anything from thieves, especially Brynjolf..._ ' She thought to herself clenching her fist. Vilkas kept watching her as he noticed her small movements, he furrowed his eyebrows down at her seeing that something was wrong but he wasn't sure if he should ask.

They both looked up seeing Farkas walking back to them, Farkas picked the bag back up and they all headed upstairs. "June your room is the one on the right, we're staying in the one on the left." Farkas said. "Right." June said walking into her room and immediately setting the heavy bag down along with her bow and arrows. "Here." Vilkas said quickly following her and handing her bag to her.

June took it with out saying anything and set it onto the bed, Vilkas stood there for a moment watching her as he was trying to decide if he should ask. "You want something?" June asked him seeing he was still there. "N-no I just spaced out is all." Vilkas quickly answered leaving her room. June shrugged off his weird response and walked over to the door closing it, she got out a light purple dress out of her bag and quickly changed.

Vilkas walked into his and Farkas's room with his head slightly turned towards June's room. "I'm surprised she didn't run off." Farkas said as he was taking of his boots. "Yea..." Vilkas replied quietly. He slowly looked down at the ground as he let thoughts run through his head. "Did you find out where she went off to?" Farkas asked un buckling his armor. "She said she went to her home to grab some of her things." Vilkas said as he began to do the same thing. They both quickly changed out of their armor and into some clothing. "Come on lets go get some food." Farkas said. Vilkas nodded and than they both walked out of the room and down stairs.

A couple hours have passed and they were both still down stairs drinking some mead. "Haven't seen June come down yet." Farkas said slightly looking over at the stairs. Vilkas took a drink of his mead and looked down at the table. "You should go see her." Farkas said and jumped a bit when he saw Vilkas suddenly choke on his drink. "W-what?!" Vilkas coughed. "I mean go see if she's okay.." Farkas said with a small grin. "Right, I know what you mean!" Vilkas quickly said jumping up from his chair.

Vilkas walked up the stairs and to the door to June's door, he just stood there for a moment. ' _Just asking her if she's okay..._ ' He told himself. He slowly lifted his hand as he slightly hesitated but than he forced himself to knock on the door. "Come in." He heard her yell. Vilkas slowly opened the door and peaked inside, June was sitting on the edge of her bed with what looked like a journal sitting in her lap. "What is it Vilkas?" She asked him.

Vilkas examined her and was a bit surprised seeing that she was wearing a dress, he admired the way she looked in it. He quickly cleared his throat. "You should probably come eat something." He said. "I'm not hungry." June quickly replied looking away. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down. "You haven't eatin since lunch.." He pointed out. "I told you I'm not hungry, now if you don't mind I'd like some peace." June said a little annoyed.

Vilkas just stood there staring at her, examining her emotion. "Why are you still here?" She asked in a rude voice. "I have a question." He said walking into her room an closing the door behind him. June watched him, curious to why he closed the door. "What is it?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. Vilkas walked a few more steps towards her and than stopped crossing his arms. "Why did you come back?" He asked her. "What do you mean?" She asked looking away. "I mean, you could've easily ran back to your Thieves Guild and gotten away, so why didn't you?" He asked keeping his eyes on her.

June just sat there for a moment, the room was filled with silence as she tried thinking of an answer to tell him. She just shrugged keeping her eyes away from him. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her. "I want you to tell me the truth, I'm tired of you avoiding my questions." He said grabbing a chair, setting it down in front of her bed and sitting down in it. "Why should I?" She said sneering at him. "Because I'm not going anywhere till you do." He said leaning back in the chair crossing his arms.

June looked away sneering even more. ' _How annoying..._ ' She thought to herself. "What do you want to know, why do you even care?" She said keeping her eyes away from him. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." He replied as he examined the look on her face. "You're annoying!" She shouted at him a little. "Now I'm starting to regret not running away!" She yelled again glaring at him. "If you really ment that than you would of." Vilkas said plainly.

June sighed loudly annoyed that he was even there. "Fine..." She mumbled looking at him annoyed. "What exactly would you like to know?" She asked crossing her arms. "First, why didn't you run off when you had the chance?" He asked plainly. "There was no point in it." She answered. "That's not good enough, I want your real reason." Vilkas said furrowing his eyebrows down. June winced a little as she was lost in what to say. ' _I don't really want to tell him..._ ' She thought to herself as she felt her stomach begin to ache from just the thought of it.

She slowly looked down. "It's just...People aren't what they seem to be?" June said that as if it was a question because she didn't quite understand herself. "Well what I mean is..." She cut herself off trying to explain but quickly sighed and looked away. "Ask something else dammit..." She whispered looking a little sad.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her sad expression and finally gave in. "Fine, why did you become a thief?" He asked her the main question that's been bugging him ever since he found out about her. "What else is a child to do when they have no parents." She surprisingly answered him truthfully. "What?" He asked her a little confused. "Nothing." She said looking back down. "You didn't have parents when you were a pup?" He asked her leaning forward. "Nope." She answered quickly.

Vilkas looked at her a little surprised. "What happened to them?" He hesitantly asked her. "My father left to fight in the Great War and never came back, mom died of...Something else.." She said keeping her eyes down. Vilkas's eyes widened at her answer. ' _Her father was in the war as well?_ ' He thought to himself completely surprised. "So that mark on your cheek than?" He asked looking at it. "Given to me by my father when I was younger." She answered. "How did your mother die?" He asked her.

June sneered a little as she grew annoyed of his personal questions. "You wanna know my life or something?" She asked glaring at him annoyed. "Aye." He replied keeping a straight face towards her. June blinked not sure how to react to that. "She died..in a fire." She answered his question slowly. "A fire?" Vilkas said quietly. "Yes that's what I said." June replied furrowing down her eyebrows. "Ask me something else that doesn't involve my past..." She said moving her eyes away from him again.

Vilkas sighed shaking his head slightly. "Just one more about it.." He said. "Fine." She replied. "You were always a thief?" He asked her remembering her telling him that she wasn't a thief when she saved him from a dragon. "N-no.." She stuttered. "It's complicated..." She said rubbing the back of her head.

Vilkas leaned back in his chair waiting for more. "I did a little stealing when I was a child to just eat when I could but.." She trailed off as her past began to flash into her mind. "Ask me something else dammit!" She said loudly. "Okay, wanna fool around?" He teased with a grin. June quickly looked up at him and than threw her pillow at him. "Shut up!" She said looking back away from him trying not to smile. "Well, it's your loss." He said putting the pillow on the ground. He got up from the chair and stretched. "You really should come and eat." He said looking at her.

June looked at him with a small smile. "I told you I'm fine, now go." She said pointing to the door. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and than quickly grabbed her putting her over his shoulder. "Stop being so rude to me, I'll go when I damn well want to." He said with a smile as he walked towards the door. "Dammit Vilkas put me down!" She yelled kicking her legs and hitting his back, she was holding herself back from laughing. "Nope, I'm not going to take no fo ran answer, you need to eat." He said opening up the door. June couldn't hold back her laugh any longer, she finally just let it out. Hearing her laugh made him laugh. "I said put me down!" She said propping herself up and pushing him making him drop her.

June fell onto the floor a bit hard. "That was your own fault!" Vilkas said chuckling. "Shut-" She began to say but stopped when she heard familiar voices down stairs. She turned around peaking down stairs and saw it was Vex and Delvin, she quickly got up and ran back to her room. "Just...bring me some food, I'll eat up here." She said quickly shutting the door. Vilkas watched her confused. ' _So much for the moment..._ ' Vilkas thought to himself with a frown. He sighed and headed downstairs and grab her some food.


	17. Chapter 17

Vilkas walked down the stairs and over to the table where Farkas was at, Vilkas could see that Farkas had drunk more since he left. "Is there enough food left for June?" Vilkas asked looking down at the left overs. "Yea I think so.." Farkas whispered. Vilkas looked at him confused to why he whispered, he saw his brother staring in one direction with his eyebrows furrowed down. "What is it?" Vilkas asked quietly.

Farkas slowly pointed towards a couple of people in Thieves Guild armor, they were the same color as June's armor. Vilkas froze and examined them closely. ' _Are they here for June!?_ ' He wondered as he started to feel a little panic rising. He than remembered the look on June's face when she hurried back into her room. ' _Could they be the reason why she acted weird?_ ' He wondered as he watched them carefully.

Vilkas began to quickly gather up some food on a plate. "I'm taking this up to June." He said as he looked at them one more time before walking away. Vilkas quickly walked up the stairs and to the door to June's room, he knocked on it and than walked in. "I brought some food." He said looking up seeing June was sitting on her bed. As soon as he looked up he saw her quickly hide something underneath the pillow.

He raised an eyebrow as he grew curious but left it alone. "I hope this is enough." He placing the plate down on the small table. "Are you hiding from the Thieves Guild?" He suddenly asked. June looked at him a little surprised. "No, why?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Because there are two thieves down stairs and I find it curious that you quickly ran back into your room once they arrived." He said crossing his arms. "I didn't know that they were here." She lied quickly looking away.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" He said tilting his head to get a look at her face. "Well I mean if they are really here I guess I should go say hi." June said getting up but Vilkas quickly stopped her. "No!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders. June raised an eyebrow at him with a small smile. "I..believe you..." Vilkas said slowly. "Really? That's the first." June said with a bigger smile. She sat back down on her bed. "Is there anything else?" She asked crossing her arms.

Vilkas just stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there with her but by the look on her face and the sound of her voice she wanted to be alone. "Would you...Like a drink?" He asked realizing he didn't bring anything for her to drink. June raised an eyebrow at him and looked over at the table where he sat the food down. "I guess that would be nice." She said scratching the side of her face.

Vilkas nodded and than quickly left, June couldn't help but smile as he left. ' _His attitude sure is different towards me now.._ ' June thought to herself. Vilkas hurried down the stairs and went to the counter ordering some more mead, he slightly looked over at the table where Delvin and Vex were sitting. ' _A bit of a coincident that they arrive here when June is here..._ ' He thought to himself. He quickly looked away as he noticed that Vex slightly turned her head towards him. Vilkas felt his heart begin to raise. ' _Are they going to try and attack us to get June?_ ' He thought to himself as he kept his hand close to his dagger in his pocket.

Vilkas could feel the beast in himself stir, as if it were begging for some kind of fight. ' _No, I won't do anything unless they do..._ ' He thought to himself which only made the beast inside stir even more. He slowly looked over again and he saw that they were no longer paying attention to him and went back to their drinking. ' _Hopefully they have no idea that she is here.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he paid the Innkeeper. He grabbed the mead and headed back upstairs to June.

He walked into her room with a small smile. "Here you go." He said sitting the bottles down on the table next to her food. "Thanks." She said getting up from her bed. Vilkas stood there for a moment looking down at the ground. June stood next to him grabbing one of the bottles, she was so close to him that Vilkas could practically feel her arm against his. He kept his eyes down as he held himself back from her, he wanted to reach out and grab her. He could smell her sweet scent, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath taking in her smell some more.

Vilkas snapped himself out it and awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well I'll leave you to it than." He said quickly turning to walk out of her room. "Wait." She said stopping him. Vilkas slowly turned around looking at her. "Wanna stay for a couple drinks?" She asked waving a bottle in the air. Vilkas couldn't help but smile a little. "I was hoping you would share." He said grabbing one of the bottles. June sat back down on her bed with some food in her hand and a bottle in the other. "So is Farkas down there by himself?" She asked taking a drink. "Yea, he's having a drink down there." Vilkas replied.

June took a bite of her food. "Why not invite him up here, I'm sure he's lonly." She said with a small grin. "I'm sure he's fine." Vilkas quickly said taking a big drink of his mead. "Want me all to yourself do you?" She said making Vilkas choke on his mead. June let out a loud laugh as she watched him quickly grab a cloth to wipe the smiled mead on his mouth. "I'm joking!" She said with a smirk. "You really shouldn't keep teasing me like that." Vilkas said slowly looking up at June.

June raised an eyebrow at him as she examined his expression. ' _He's joking right?_ ' She thought to herself but her eyes widened a little once she how serious his expression was. ' _His face doesn't look like he was joking.._ ' She thought to herself as she began to feel a little nervous. She saw a strange look in his eyes, it almost looked like lust. She quickly looked away and cleared her throat. "It's getting late." She said with a nervous voice, her face began to feel warm.

Vilkas tilted his head trying to get a look at her face. "It's not too late." He said keeping his eyes on her. "We do have a long way back starting tomorrow though." She said quickly getting up. She walked over to the table putting the bottle back down onto it, Vilkas got up and followed her. As June turned around she jumped surprised to see Vilkas right in front of her. June tried back up a bit but the table was in the way, Vilkas reached past her putting the bottle on the table but he didn't move.

He hovered over her keeping his body close to hers, she could feel the warmth from him and his breath hitting her face. June looked down trying to avoid eye contact, she felt her face grow warm again. Vilkas kept his hand on the table and placed his other one on the table keeping June backed up against the table. Vilkas could hear and sense her heart beat increasing, her scent was stronger now that he was practically on top of her. ' _Is she nervous?_ ' He thought to himself as he slowly tilted his face towards her trying to get her to look at him.

He could hear that she was having trouble keeping her breathing steady, he slowly moved his eyes down to her chest seeing it heaving in and out shakily. June put her hands on the table gripping the edge of it, she couldn't help but feel nervous of how close he was to her. ' _What's he going to do?_ ' She wondered as she slowly looked at him again. Their eyes met instantly, she saw him get closer to where their bodys were slightly touching. Vilkas slowly grabbed her chin and lifted her face to meet his, he slowly lowered his face down to hers.

Vilkas could hear her loose control of her breathing the closer he got, his face hovered right over hers and his lips were close to touching hers. He deeply looked into her eyes admiring how beautiful they were, he could hear her heat beat increase some more and he saw her cheeks slightly turn a faint pink. ' _She looks so cute when she's nervous.._ ' He thought to himself. June gripped the edge of the table tightly as she watched him carefully, she found herself gazing into his silver blue eyes. He was so tall and big compared to her, she wanted to be taken in by him, she wanted him to hold her with his strong arms.

They stood there for a moment with their faces close together, June found herself slowly closing her eyes as she let their lips get closer. ' _I really should stop this before it goes any further..._ ' She thought to herself making no motion to stop it. ' _I want her.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he felt the beast inside him lust for her. ' _Just do it already._ ' June thought to herself letting her eyes fall completely closed. It felt like her heat was going to burst out of her chest, she felt her body begin to grow warm. She let out a small gasp as their lips brushed against each other, Vilkas lifted his hand placing it on the side of her face.

Their lips were about to lock together once a loud tumble was heard causing them both to jump apart. They both quickly looked seeing it was Farkas, he had fallen down as he was coming up the stairs. "Who trips while walking up the stairs?" June said raising an eyebrow at the motionless Farkas on the ground. "A drunk man." Vilkas said with an aggravated sigh.

Vilkas turned back to June to give her one last look, he than walked away from her and to Farkas. "We.. We should get some sleep." Vilkas said clearing his throat. "Right.." June said quickly looking down at the ground. Vilkas grabbed Farkas's arm throwing it around his neck and lifting him up from the ground. "Well.." Vilkas said a bit awkwardly as he looked back up at June. "Goodnight." She said with a small smile walking to her door and closing it.

Vilkas just stood there for a moment looking at her closed door, he let out a disappointed sigh and slowly began to walk towards their room trying not to drop his brother. "Come on iced brain.." Vilkas said annoyed that his brother had interrupted but he also couldn't help but laugh at his drunken brother.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed like it took forever for Morning to arrive, June didn't get any sleep. She had too much on her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened last night with Vilkas and she also couldn't stop thinking about Brynjolf and the woman he was with. She tried hard to push the image from her mind but it was hard, she felt her stomach ache and her heart hurt. But once Vilkas had come into her room last night she had almost forgotten about it.

June was laying on her bed just staring at the ceiling, she furrowed her eyebrows down as she felt confused about the feelings she was experiencing. She couldn't decide if she was just trying to force herself to feel this way about Vilkas to stop her heart ache or if it were actually real. She knew she really did want him to kiss her last night, she wanted him to hold her in his arms. June gripped the blankets tightly as she remembered the way she felt, the way her body grew warm once he was close to her.

They didn't kiss but their lips did touch and that was enough to send sparks through her, just thinking about it made her have butterflies in her stomach. ' _I hate this feeling.._ ' She thought to herself as she shut her eyes tightly. So many new things were happening to her, she admitted that she liked Vilkas but she didn't want to take the chance on him. She didn't want to take the chance to get hurt again, she was always careful of who she let in her life. June never had very good luck, her roads were always bumpy so she was always put a shield in front of her heart so that non may touch it.

But she did a fool thing and allowed Brynjolf past that shield and as soon as she did he broke her heart, not again, she would not allow that to happen again. She quickly opened her eyes hearing a knock on her door. "Hey June you up yet?" She heard Farkas call from her door. "Yeah." She called back quickly getting up out of bed. "I'll be down in a minute!" She said as she quickly got undressed and put her armor back on.

It was early in the morning, the sun had barely peaked in the sky so she knew that non of the guild members would be here so early. Hardly anyone would be up in this hour in this city. June gathered her things putting them all in her bag, she put her bag of arrows and bow onto her back and her bag onto her shoulder. She walked out of her room and down the stairs seeing Vilkas and Farkas waiting for her by the stairs. "Morning." Vilkas said with a small smile. "Why so early?" She pretended to complain. "Earlier we leave, earlier we get home." Farkas said handing June a sweet roll.

June took a bite of the sweet roll as they walked out of the Inn, she quickly looked around and was relieved to see that the streets were pretty much empty. There wasn't a sign of any guild members. "Hopefully we can take a carriage the hole way this time." June said finishing off her sweet roll. The brothers nodded agreeing with her as they walked out of the gate. "Oh good!" June said pointing the carriage towards the stables.

They all jogged over to it, the carriage driver looked over to them and smiled. "Need a lift?" He said examining them all. "Yes, we need a ride to Whiterun." Farkas said holding out a coin purse. "Alright, we'll be there in about a day in a half." The driver said taking the coin purse. "A day in a half?" June said furrowing her eyebrows down at him. "Whiterun is quite a trip, the horse can't go on that long, at some point we're gonna have to make camp." He answered looking at June. "Right.." June mumbled with a frown.

They all jumped in the back putting their stuff down and taking a seat. "Not sure but it sounds like you're anxious to return." Farkas said with a smile. June quickly looked away. "Just wanna finish these stupid jobs for you guys already." She said crossing her arms. ' _Liar.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself as he remembered last night. He remembered the sound of her racing heart beat, he could smell her want. Vilkas kept staring at her as he examined her face, he saw June slightly look at him and than quickly looked away again. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw her cheeks glow a faint pink. ' _Still acting shy I see..._ ' He thought to himself as he laid back in his seat. As the carriage began to pull out Vilkas laid his head back and closed his eyes. ' _I guess I could get a bit more sleep on this ride.._ ' He thought to himself as he slowly slipped into sleep.

The carriage hit a bump on the road causing them to fly up a little, Vilkas jumped awake startled from the bump. He blinked and squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the bright day light. Vilkas let out a loud yawn and stretched. "How long have we been on the road now?" He asked not knowing how long he had been asleep. "A few hours I think." Farkas answered as he was reading a book.

Vilkas looked over at his brother and tilted his head to the side trying to read the book cover. "Where did you get that?" He asked his brother. "I bought it at the Inn, they had a shelf full of them so I got a couple." Farkas answered keeping his eyes on the book. "Didn't know you liked to read." Vilkas said with a small smile. "You don't know everything about me brother." Farkas said turning a page.

Vilkas quickly looked over at June realizing how quiet she has been since he woke up, usually by now she would of made some kind of remark. He saw that she was asleep as well, she was laying down on the bench and had her back turned towards them. He wanted to reach out and rub her back or run his fingers through her hair but he held himself back, he knew if he touched her right now he'd probably find her foot in his face.

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle at the image in his mind. "Something funny?" Farkas asked slightly looking from his book to Vilkas. "Just thinking." Vilkas said looking away. Farkas looked back to his book continuing his reading. "So what are you reading anyways?" Vilkas asked looking back at Farkas. "It's about the Daedric." Farkas mumbled as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

Vilkas's eyes quickly widened. "What!? By the Gods Farkas, why on earth are you reading about something like that!?" Vilkas shouted. "Keep your voice down!" Farkas yelled in a whisper. "Why are you reading about that?" Vilkas asked again but quietly. Farkas quickly closed the book and looked away, Vilkas leaned forward trying to get a look at his face. It almost looked like there was sadness in his eyes, Vilkas let out a sigh once he realized what it was about. "You're trying to find a way through that aren't you?" Vilkas asked quietly. "I just thought I'd give it try, it's not like anything else has worked." Farkas said putting the book down.

Vilkas leaned back in his seat and looked up at the blue sky. "Don't give up hope brother, I'm sure there's some way." Vilkas said trying to cheer up his brother but even he didn't believe his own words. "So, what shouldn't you give up on?" June suddenly spoke making them both jump. They both looked at her seeing she was turned over towards them and she was resting the side of her head on her hand. "You shouldn't eaves drop." Vilkas said furrowing his eyebrows down at her.

June raised an eyebrow at him as she sat up in her seat, she raised her arms in the air and stretched. "How is it eaves dropping if I'm right here?" She asked looking back at them with a smile. "So is it all a big secret or something?" She asked leaning forward towards them. "Non of your business." Vilkas said crossing his arms. "Oh come on, you made me tell you about my stuff now spill yours!" She said with a small frown.

Vilkas looked down closing his eyes with a smile. "I'll answer anything you want to know just not that." He said smoothly. He slowly looked back up at her with luring eyes. "I think that's fair." He said. June quickly looked away from him feeling her face grow a little warm. "Okay..." She said trying to think of something to ask. "Alright I got one for both of you." She said looking at them with a grin.

They both exchanged glances and than looked at her. "This should be good.." Farkas mumbled. "Have you two ever slept with the same girl at once before?" She asked with a big grin. They both jumped and quickly looked at each other and than at her. "What the hell kind of question is that?!" Vilkas yelled at her. "Its a good question!" June shrugged laughing. Farkas rubbed his forehead as his cheeks glowed a bright pink. "No!" Vilkas yelled a little annoyed by her stupid question. June just laughed at their reactions.

The carriage came to a sudden stop catching their attention. "What's going on?" Vilkas asked the driver getting up from his seat to take a look. "There's a road block." The driver said pointing down the road. They all looked down the road seeing that it was blocked by a bunch of fallen rocks. "That's weird, where did those come from?" June wondered as she looked around. "The mountains aren't that close to the road." June said. "But there are hills." The driver responded. "Right, even though the mountains aren't that close the rock slides can still reach the roads because of the hills." Farkas said rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the giant rocks blocking them.

June got up and stood next to Vilkas as she examined the situation. "So what do we do now?" She asked with a sigh. ' _We're never going to get back.._ ' She thought to herself with a frown. "We find another way." The driver answered. "Another way? Like where?" June asked doubting him a little. "There is a mountain path not far from this road, the mountain path leads to Ivarstead and from there we can get back to the normal road to Whiterun." The driver said as he began to turn the carriage around. "Hope you're not in a hurry to get there, this will make the trip a little longer." The driver said.

June sighed a little annoyed and sat back down, Vilkas sat back down in his seat and sighed as well. "So is it still going to be a day in a half?" Vilkas asked slightly looking at the driver. "Maybe a little more now." The driver replied. "Good thing I got these than." Farkas said pulling out the other book he bought. "This one is just for pleasure." He said with a smile. "So it's a dirty book than?" June asked with a snicker. "Not that kind of pleasure!" Farkas replied loudly. He quickly opened up his book looking away from her feeling his cheeks grow warm.


	19. Chapter 19

A few more hours have passed and they finally reached the mountain path, the wind had picked up and it was a lot cooler now than it was before. June held herself and shivered a little bit as she looked around, she looked up at the sky seeing it was beginning to turn gray. "I really hope it doesn't snow..." She said looking back down.

Vilkas couldn't help but smile at her. "It probably will since we are near the mountain, weather in Skyrim is funny like that. You should of picked better armor." Vilkas said as he was eating some bread. "This armor moves well with my body and I don't think any other armor would look this good on me." She replied slightly looking away with a grin. Vilkas examined her body and admired the way it looked on her body. ' _She's right, I can't imagine her in any other armor really.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself.

Not because she was a thief but because he had only seen her in that armor for so long. ' _Be nice to see her out of it._ ' He thought to himself with a small grin. June looked at him noticing the look he was giving her, she furrowed her eyebrows down at him. "Something on your mind?" She asked crossing her arms. "Nope." Vilkas quickly answered keeping his eyes on her. June quickly looked away trying not to pay any attention to him.

Farkas shifted his eyes between them and raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what was going on, he slowly leaned over towards Vilkas. "Did something happen between you guys?" Farkas asked in a whisper. "No." Vilkas answered quietly. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down not believing his brother but he just looked away letting it go.

A couple hours have passed since they had reached the mountain path, it was now snowing and the path was beginning to get harder to see. June held herself tightly as she looked a head of the path. "It looks kinda narrow..." She said trying to ignore the cold wind on her face. "Don't worry about it, I've taken this path many times!" The driver called back to her trying to make her feel better.

June let out a loud sigh as she looked down trying to control her shivering, Vilkas reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket. "Here." He said holding it out to her. "You're just now giving this to me?" June said quickly taking it and wrapping it around her. "Didn't think you needed it till now." Vilkas replied snickering. June looked up at the sky trying to see what time it was but it was impossible to see with the clouds. "I wonder how late it is..." She mumbled to herself.

The carriage began to slow down and the path began to get steep. June looked back up standing up a little to get a better look at the road, she quickly sat back down sighing nervously. "Getting scared?" Vilkas asked leaning back in his seat. "No." She answered looking away. "If you are I can hold you." Vilkas teased with a smile. "No I wouldn't want you to get uncomfortable in your pants." June said with a grin. Vilkas quickly looked away from her trying to think of something to say back.

The carriage swerved a little causing them all to jump and grab onto the sides of the carriage. "Sorry folks, the path is a little icy and this one is pretty steep right now." The driver called back to them. ' _I would of rather walked than this..._ ' June thought to herself as she gripped onto the blanket tightly. She slightly looked up seeing that Farkas and Vilkas were now getting a little nervous about this. ' _Hell I would of rather just walked up this path than take this carriage.._ ' She thought to herself slightly biting her lower lip.

The wind picked up causing thick snow blowing in their faces, June squinted and blinked trying to keep the snow out of her eyes as she looked around. "How much longer is this path!" June shouted over the wind. "I'm not sure, I might have to pull over and wait for this wind to go away!" The driver shouted back to her. ' _Where in the world would we stop!? I really hope we don't end up lost..._ ' June thought to herself getting aggravated and a little worried.

The steep path felt like it was starting to straighten out again, June felt a little relieved as she felt the carriage even out a little but than something began to not feel right. June slowly began to look up as it felt like the carriage began to rise up in the air. She squinted her eyes starting to be able to see pass the wind and snow and all she saw was a large drop off and they were falling down it.

It took them all a moment what was happening and than the horse neigh loudly in fear as it began to fall along with the carriage. "Hold on!" Vilkas yelled as they all quickly held onto the sides of the carriage. The horse had fallen completely down un connecting from the carriage causing it to flip forward in the air throwing Farkas and Vilkas out of it. They screamed as they fell, the carriage slammed against the ground hard rolling a few times before it completely broke apart.

Vilkas and Farkas hit the ground hard, but luckily their was enough snow to prevent them from getting badly injured. Vilkas looked up seeing the rest of the carriage falling off the edge of the mountain and he also saw June hanging onto to it as it fell. "June!" He yelled as he quickly jumped and sprinted over but he didn't make it in time.

Just as he reached for her hand she had fallen off the cliff, Vilkas fell to the ground and watched her fall down the mountain. She fell out of what was left of the carriage but she didn't just fall straight down, she ended up hitting her head on the rocky slope of the mountain. She didn't fall too far down, she landed on a separate path of the mountain that was an entrance to a cave.

Vilkas quickly got up and looked for a way down, he began to panic when he saw she wasn't moving when she landed. "June!" Vilkas called to her. Farkas got up and limped over, he had hurt his ankle when they fell. He looked down seeing June laying still on the ground. "Uh oh..." Farkas said quickly looking around for a way down.

They both looked around in a hurry and in a panic, but they both quickly stopped once they heard a low loud growl come from below. They stepped towards the edge and saw a giant frost troll slowly approach June. "Oh crap." Vilkas said suddenly feeling the wolf inside him awaken.

June felt cold snow against her face, she could hear loud foot steps approaching her along with a loud growl. ' _Am I alive?_ ' She thought to herself as she slowly opened up her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly see but she was able to see a giant white blur approach her. ' _Vilkas.._ ' His name suddenly popped up in her mind. "Vilkas.." A low whisper escaped her lips. It was quiet but Vilkas was able to hear it, he could hear that she was trying to call for him and that made the beast fully awaken.

June's eyes began to feel heavy and they slowly started to close. "Vilkas.." She whispered again with a fading breath. The troll quickly lunged at June but before it could get any closer to her a giant jet black wolf jumped down right in front of her. June slowly reached her hand out seeing the giant black blurr appear but before she could get anything out her hand fell to the ground and she fell unconscious bringing everything back even the memories of her father.

( _It was a sunny afternoon and a small five year old girl was hiding in the bushes waiting. She kept her breathing steady and made sure she didn't make a sound, she stopped her breathing once she saw him get in sight. He had long blonde hair the same color as hers and blue eyes, he had a muscular build and was very tall. His braided beard blew in the wind as he looked around carefully. A small smile formed on the little girls face as she slowly continued her breathing. 'This time I'll get him..' She thought to herself as she slowly crawled out of the bushes._

 _She suddenly stopped seeing him slightly turn his head for a moment but he turned his attention back towards the barn. The little girl smiled as she slowly got up and sneaked up behind him getting ready to jump on him. "AH!" The man yelled quickly turning around and snatching her up. The little girl screamed and laughed as her father spun her in the air. "Not good enough yet little June." Her father said with a loud laugh._

 _She giggled as she threw her arms around her fathers neck and hugged him tightly. "Someday! You'll see!" She said nudging her head under his chin. His beard tickled her face but she ignored it, she took in a deep breath smelling her father's scent that she loved. "Will you two quit fooling around and come get lunch!" She heard her mother call to them. Her father turned around looking at her, her mother had a smile on her face as she was wiping her hands off with a cloth._

 _June turned her head watching her mother go back inside. "I wonder what's for lunch." She said tilting her head back at her father. "Probably your pet dog, you know how it gets on your mother's nerves." Her father joked with a chuckle. "No she wouldn't do that! He doesn't have enough meat on his bones yet!" She joked back with a big smile. Her father replied with loud laughter as he walked towards their house keeping his daughter in his arms._

 _Months have passed by and it was now her birthday, she turned six. The usual loud chirping of the birds woke up June, she blinked away her tired vision and slowly looked at the window seeing the sunlight peer through. She yawned loudly stretching her arms up as high as she could, she sat up hearing her door slowly open. She saw her mothers head peek in and her green eyes smile at her daughter. "Are you awake love?" She asked in a whisper._

 _June smiled real big at her mother. "Wide awake!" She said cheerfully throwing her arms in the air. Her mother chuckled as she quickly came over and hugged her tightly. "Do you know what day it is love?" Her mother asked sitting down on her bed. "Umm..Is it apple stew day?" She asked tilting her head. Her mother replied with a laugh as she scooped her daughter up into her arms. "Its your birthday my love!" Her mother said cheerfully._

 _June blinked a little confused and than smiled real big. "It's my birthday!" June said with a loud giggle as she threw her arms around her mother. "Come on let's go eat breakfast than your father has a surprise for you!" Her mother said picking June up and walking out of her room._

 _They finished breakfast within an hour and June had just finished getting dressed into her new dress that her mother made her a couple weeks ago. She walked outside seeing her father waiting with a smile, June returned his smile and ran up to him with her arms stretched out. Her father laughed scooping her up into a big hug. "I have your present in the barn are you ready for it?" He asked her with a big smile. "Uh huh." June nodded holding onto her father tightly._

 _He walked into the barn and put June down. "Wait here." He said patting her head and walked behind a giant hay pile. June put her arms behind her back and waited patiently. "Close your eyes." She heard her father say. She smiled and closed her head feeling her excitement rise, She heard rustling and than footsteps approaching her. "Okay open." He said._

 _June opened her eyes and was greeted by her father knelt down in front of her, he had his hands behind his back. June tilted her head trying to see what it was. "What is it daddy?" She asked impatiently with a big smile. Her father chuckled as he moved around so she couldn't see behind his back, he than quickly took out a small wooden bow with a bag full of little arrows. It was the perfect size for her._

 _June's eyes widened as she slowly took the bow from her father and examined it closely, she looked on the side of it seeing that he father had carved her name into it. She smiled real big at her birthday gift, she always went with her father when he would go hunting. "I know how much you've always wanted to hunt with me so I made this for you." He said looking at the big smile on his daughters face. "You'll need to practice of course and that is why I made those as well." He said turning and pointing behind him._

 _June looked up and saw three targets were build at the end of the barn, She smiled real big and leaped up hugging her father tightly. "I love it daddy!" She said loudly. Her father laughed and hugged her back. "You can also practice along side me." He said. June looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "I mean when I go hunting like I am about to right now." He said with a big smile. "Really!? I can hunt too?!" She asked with excitement._

 _Her father nodded. "But don't tell your mother, I promised her you would only practice here." He whispered bringing his finger to his mouth. She nodded in response, he smiled and got up letting go of her. "Let's go now before she finds out what we are up to."" He said quickly walking out of the barn. June followed closely, they both laughed quietly as the sneaked away from the farm and into the trees._

 _They had been in the woods for awhile now and her father let out a loud sigh. "You're mother is going to kill me." He said rubbing his forehead. He slightly looked at June seeing her dress was covered in mud, she had tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground and fell into a muddy puddle. "Sorry.." She said trying to wipe the mud off. "Don't worry about it, let's just hope we didn't scare any animals off." He said smiling._

 _They walked quietly and carefully looking around, her father suddenly stopped kneeling down. "Look there." He whispered pointing in the distance. June got down along with her father and looked seeing a goat was grazing on some grass, she smiled real big. "Can I try?" She asked almost jumping up and down. "I think this might be a little too big for you love, let me get this one." He said patting her head._

 _She watched carefully as her father drew back an arrow, he took in a deep breath and than released the arrow. She watched the arrow fly in the air and hit the goat in the neck, it cried only for a moment but than died quickly. "You got it!" She smiled jumping up. Her father quickly grabbed her pulling her back down. "Look!" He said pointing to the left. She looked over seeing a rabbit was hopping around looking for foord. "This one is for you." He said with a smile._

 _June smiled real big and got her bow and arrow out, her father took her arms and put them in the right position. "Now you have to hold onto the arrow real tight as you pull it back, it can make your arms tired sometimes but practicing will help build your muscles up for it." He lectured as he kept his eyes on the small rabbit. "Now since the rabbit is a little far away, aim your arrow a little higher than the rabbit is and...shoot." As soon as he said that she let the arrow go and it flew through the air._

 _June held her breath as she watched it and it hit the ground right next to the rabbit causing it to jump and run, she frowned lowering the bow. "That's okay, you just need to practice and soon you'll be able to take on a saber." Her father said with a cheerful smile. June looked at him with a disappointed frown but than returned his smile with a small giggle. "Let's get back before your mother comes hunting after us." He said quickly scooping her up into his arms._

 _A year later and June was now seven years old, it was a hot sunny day and she was in the barn practicing the bow. She was able to hit above the middle target, it seemed like she was getting closer and closer to the middle. She pulled back an arrow and just stood there for a moment remembering the way her father does it, it starts with a deep breath and than relaxing the muscles._

 _June lifted the arrow up and began to take in a deep breath but a sudden yelling interrupted her causing her to let go of the arrow. It missed the target and hit the wall above it, she put the bow down and ran outside seeing that the yelling was coming from her parents. They were fighting. June furrowed her eyebrows down watching them confused, she couldn't really hear what they were fighting about but they quickly stopped seeing she was watching them._

 _They exchanged looks and than went separate ways, her mother went back inside and her father went towards the stables. 'What's going on?' She wondered as she watched them both. She quickly ran after her father, she entered the stables seeing he was sitting in one of the chairs and he had his face down into his hands. "Papa?" She hesitantly said as she slowly walked towards him._

 _He quickly looked up and gave her a smile. "What is it love?" He asked holding his hand out to her. She took his hand, he pulled her close to him and picked her up putting her on his lap. "What were you and Mamma talking about?" She asked quietly. Her father gave her a saddened look but quickly smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it love, have you been practicing the bow today?" He asked her moving a strand of hair out of her face._

 _June smiled big and nodded. "I can almost hit the middle, my hands and arms are sore though." She said looking down at her hands. "They will be for a long time pup." He said grabbing her hands and holding them. "Why don't you go see if your mother needs help with dinner?" He said putting her down. June nodded and ran off towards the house, he sighed deeply watching his daughter run._

 _June entered the house and saw her mother was leaning over the cooking pot sniffling like she was crying. "Did you burn your self again Mamma?" She asked walking over and taking her hand looking at it. "No love, I'm okay." She said smiling down at her loving daughter. "Is there something you need?" She asked kneeling down in front of June. "Papa told me to help you with dinner." She replied with a big smile._

 _Her mother returned the smile and kissed her cheek. "Go and peel the potatoes for me." She said pointing to the basket full of them. June did what she was told and quickly grabbed a small knife and sat down on the ground beginning to peel the potatoes. Her mother watched her for a moment with a big smile and than went back to cutting up carrots and putting them into the pot._

 _Three days have passed and her father was in his armor and packed by the door with soldiers waiting for him outside. Her mother was crying into her hands, her father wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her neck. "Don't worry I will be back before you know it..." He whispered to his wife trying to comfort her. June watched them both as she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Her mother nodded as he wiped her tears away, he slowly looked over at June._

 _The look of sadness quickly came to his face once he saw tears running down his daughters face, he let go of his wife and knelt down in front of his daughter. "Don't you cry on me to love." He said wiping June's tears away. "Where are you going papa?" June asked with a shacky voice. "Papa has to go away for some day soon you will wake up with me here." He said giving her a cheerful smile as he tried to ignore the lump rising in his throat._

 _June began to sob as more tears ran down her face. "But why do you have to go?" She barely managed to get out through the sobs. "There are bad people near and Papa has to go make them go away, but don't worry about it love I promise I will be back soon." Her father's voice began to shake as he quickly took his daughter into his arms hugging her tightly._

 _June nudged her head under her fathers neck, she was taking in his smell and running her fingers through his hair for the last time. Her father pulled back and gave her a big smile wiping the tears away from her face, he got up and embraced his wife kissing her for the last time. "I love you, I love you both very much." her father whispered into his wife's ear. He looked at them both giving them a comforting smile and than slowly opened the door walking out, June watched her father leave and it felt like she was watching him leave in slow motion._

 _Two years have passed and there was no sign of her father's return, for the first few months he had been gone June would wait by the entrance to their farm waiting for him for hours but after a long time she stopped and just hoped. June was now nine years old and she was in the barn practicing with her bow, she went hunting on her own now and was able to kill small elk's and goats. She had been able to hit the middle mark on the targets for months now._

 _June lowered the bow seeing the worn out targets, she smiled as she started to imagine her father coming back. Excitement raised up in her as she imagined herself showing her father her progress and hunting with him to show him she can actually hunt now. "June!" She heard her mother calling for her. June sighed putting her bow and arrows down and walked out of the barn seeing her mother standing outside of her house._

 _She smiled seeing her daughter. "June could you go harvest the cabbage in the garden?" She asked her as she was wiping her hands off on her apron. June nodded and ran off towards the garden that was behind the house, as she approached the garden she was greeted by Marten, the man her mother hired to help with the farm ever since her father left. "Hey kid what are you doing here?" He asked her in his usual grumpy voice._

 _June frowned at him. "I'm here to get some cabbage from the garden." She said hatefully towards him as she walked past him. Martin sneered at her as he watched her walk by, June grabbed a basket and a small hand shovel as she started to harvest some cabbage's. Once she finished she quickly grabbed the basket with both hands and left trying to get away from Martin as fast as she could._

 _She walked into the house instantly smelling the stew that her mother was making. "Here you go Mama." She said with a smile putting the basket down onto the table. "Thank you love." Her mother said walking over to her daughter giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Mama how much longer is Martin going to be here?" June asked looking down at the ground. "I'm not sure, why do you ask?" Her mother asked grabbing a couple cabbage's from the basket._

 _June crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't like Martin, he smells weird and is mean." She said with a frown. Her mother turned around towards her with a smile. "You know it's rude to talk about people like that, Martin is just different that's all. You don't have to be near him." She said peeling the cabbage apart and putting the peelings into the stew. "If I can get a rabbit can we have that with the stew?" June asked looking over the bubbling pot. "If you get one in time, you know it takes awhile to skin and clean them. But if you get one and we end up not having time to prepare it we can have it tomorrow." She said smiling._

 _June smiled real big. "Okay, I'm going to go get one!" June said with excitement in her voice. "Dinner will be ready in about two hours, be back before than." Her mother said grabbing some carrots out of the cabinet. June nodded and quickly ran out of the house and into the barn grabbing her bow and arrows, she ran off into the trees._

 _June had lost track of time and was running back towards the farm. 'Mama's going to be mad..' She thought to herself feeling bad. She had no luck getting any animals but that wasn't really on her mind, she was just worried that her mother might punish her. She quickly ran past the barn and up to the house, she stopped catching her breath. She could smell the food but it smelt burnt and over done, June furrowed her eyebrows down a little confused, her mother never burnt food before._

 _She entered the house and stopped seeing it was filled with a bunch of strange men, her mother was sitting in a chair and looked at her wide eyed with tears running down her face. "M-Mamma?" June slowly spoke looking at the strangers carefully. They all quickly turned around seeing her, they were dirty and had rough looking armor on. "There's the brat I told you about." Martin said walking out of the crowd._

 _They all grinned at her and had sick looks on their faces as they looked at her. "So what's it going to be bitch?" One of the men said looking at her mother. "Hand over the farm and everything with it and we might let you and your brat be our slaves." He said with a wide grin. All the others chuckled and grinned at them both. June could feel her heart thumping against her chest, she gripped her bow tightly. 'These aren't good people...' She thought to herself as she felt fear rise up._

 _June bit her lip as she watched them all turn their attention towards her mother, she grabbed an arrow pulling it back and quickly shooting it at one of them hitting them straight in the neck with it. The arrow wasn't big enough to go completely through but it still caused him to fall over choking on blood. June's mother quickly jumped up grabbing the boiling pot and threw it on two of them burning them badly, they yelled in pain._

 _In the sudden panic her mother was able to run past them grabbing her daughter and running out of the house. June held on tightly keeping her grip on her bow, her mother ran into the barn and quickly shoved her daughter into a giant stack of hay. "You stay in here, and you don't move or get out no matter what you understand?" Her mother spoke quickly. "But Mamma!" June protested with tears running down her cheeks. "June you listen! You stay here no matter what you hear! You stay here till I come back with some help okay!?" Her mother yelled catching her attention._

 _June cried but nodded doing what she was told, her mother quickly kissed her forehead and ran out of the barn. "There's the bitch!" She heard one of the men yell. "After he while we burn this place down, and find the brat!" She heard them yell again. June sobbed as she held herself shivering in fear. 'Mamma please get away...' She thought to herself as she prayed that her mother would escape them. 'I'm scared...I'm so scared...' Thoughts came flooding through her mind as she sobbed. 'Papa...Mamma...I'm so scared...' She sniffed loudly trying to get control of her breathing but it wasn't working._

 _She suddenly put her hand to her mouth and stopped, she didn't even dare to breath as she heard footsteps enter the barn. She closed her eyes as she heard the heavy footsteps walking around in the barn. 'I'm...I'm so scared...' She thought again as she began to sob into her own hand. She heard the footsteps get closer and closer and than come to a stop, she opened her eyes as she stopped breathing again trying to hear where the foot steps have gone._

 _She screamed as a hand suddenly reached in the hay grabbing her hair. "Found you!" It was Martin who had grabbed her. "Let go of me!" She said struggling. He quickly grabbed the bow from her hand and broke it in half. "Won't be needing that." He said as he dragged her out of the barn. "Let go!" She screamed in pain as he dragged he out by her hair. "June!" She heard her mother call to her. She looked over seeing that one of them was holding her by her arms behind her back._

 _Her mother struggled and struggled but couldn't get free. "Mamma!" June screamed as she kicked the ground trying to break free. "Stop moving!" The man yelled getting angry at her mother. "June!" Her mother yelled again struggling. She quickly threw her head back head budding the man in the nose causing him to let go, she made a break for it towards her daughter but before she could get close the man leaped forward quickly stabbing his sword through her mother._

 _June felt like the world had stopped just than, she felt like everything was still as she watched her mother stand there before her with blood beginning to soak her dress. "June.." Her mother whispered as she fell to the ground with a puddle of blood quickly forming underneath her. "Mamma!" She screamed struggling some more. "Quit moving you-" He began to yell but was cut off with an arrow suddenly hitting him in the head. He quickly fell over dead, June fell down to the ground. She looked at him seeing he was dead. 'Papa?' June wondered with hope as she slowly looked up._

 _But it wasn't her father, her eyes widened as she suddenly saw a bunch of Khajiit's running past her and towards the men. She watched them fight and she watched them kill the bad men, she looked forward seeing a Khajiit woman in a dress running towards her. She looked at the dress and suddenly her mother came to her mind. "Mamma!" She yelled getting up and running towards her mother's still body on the ground._

 _June fell to her knees besides her mother with tears streaming down her face. "Mamma?" She said giving her a small shake. Her mother slowly opened her eyes and gave her a small smile. "You're okay.." She whispered with pain in her voice. "My sweet girl is okay.." She said again slowly raising her hand up and placing it on the side of her face. June began to cry harder and sob. "Mamma..." She said with a shaky voice. "Shhh...Don't cry my love..." She said in a comforting voice, even though she was dying she kept a small smile on her face._

 _June sniffed and sobbed as she looked at the blood coming out of her mothers wound. "Listen to me..June..." Her mother began to say but had to pause as she was starting to loose her breath. "I want you to live...I want you to be strong and live on for me...for your father..." She said with a weak voice. "You're going to be okay Momma..." June said with her lip beginning to tremble. June's mother just replied with a soft smile. "I love you with all of my heart.." She spoke as her eyes began to close and her hand dropped from her daughters face. "Mamma?" June said looking at her in a panic. "Mamma!" She cried out falling over onto her mothers body and crying into it._

 _She heard footsteps beginning to approach her and surround her, she slowly looked up seeing it was the Khajiit's they looked at her with sadness in their eyes and their ears laid back. She than looked around at their farm seeing everything was on fire and burning down to the ground. She looked up seeing the Khajiit woman standing in front of her with her ears laid back onto her head. "What...What do I do now?" She whispered looking at the Khajiit with sad tear filled eyes._

 _The Khajiit woman slowly knelt down looking June in the eyes. "You live on." She whispered with sadness in her voice. June's bottom lip begin to tremble more as she slowly looked back down at her mother. "Come with us." The Khajiit woman said. June looked up surprised to see that the Khajiit was holding out her hand to June. "Come with us and live on." She said with a small smile forming on her face._

 _June looked around at all the other Khajiit's they were all looking at her with small comforting smiles. She looked at the farm and at her mother one last time and than quickly jumped up hugging the Khajiit woman sobbing and crying loudly. The Khajiit quickly wrapped her arms around June and held her back, her ears laying down again in sadness. A few hours have passed and the Khajiit's just now finished throwing the bad men's body into the fire, June was sitting in their wagon waiting for them to finish._

 _They came and got her when they were ready to bury her mother. After they finished burying her mother they put June back into the wagon and left, June looked behind her seeing that smoke was still there from the fire. She quickly turned back around and looked down holding herself, her hole body felt numb and she didn't know what to think at the moment._


	20. Chapter 20

_Four years have passed and June was now thirteen, she was now living the Khajiit's. They had their own main camp that was filled with other Khajiit's and Khajiit children, the Khajiit woman who took her in name was Kimjaah and she had her own son who's name was Ginji. Over the years she had become close to Ginji and Kimjaah, she loved them like they were her own family._

 _They helped her over her grief of her mother, the first few months she stayed with them she didn't talk to anyone, she hardly ate, she hardly drank anything, and it was like nothing had taste or feeling to her anymore. But after a long time she finally warmed up to them and eventually loved them. Her and Ginji played together and hunted together all the time, she felt odd there at first because she was the only human among the Khajiit's but they accepted her into their families._

 _The blacksmith Khajiit there made her a new bow and plenty of arrows, it was a pretty silver bow that looked like it glowed in the moonlight. June was behind a tree with an arrow pulled back as she was about to shoot an elk with it but arms suddenly wrapped around her neck causing her fall down onto the ground scaring the elk away. "Giniji!" She yelled aggravated already knowing it was him._

 _He laughed loudly as he rolled off of her and to the ground laying next to her. "You looked concentrated so I had to cut in." He said looking at her with his big gold eyes and a wide smile. She sneered at him and quickly looked away as a smile formed on her face. "You know it was funny." He said poking her arm. "You're annoying!" She claimed quickly getting up from the ground dusting dirt off of her dress._

 _Ginji tilted his head examining her dress. "Why do you even where those when you hunt all the time?" He asked sitting up. "Because their comfortable and I'm a lady." She said crossing her arms looking away from him. A smile formed back onto his face. "Oh really I haven't noticed!" He said jumping up from the ground. She sneered at him, his jokes were annoyed but part of her loved them, he wouldn't be him if he didn't joke like that._

 _June picked up her bow placing it onto her back. "What do you want anyways Ginji?" She asked him. "Mother wanted me to get you, not sure why." He said with a shrug. June furrowed her eyebrows down at him but he just shrugged again. "Alright." She said beginning to walk back to camp with Ginji following close behind her. Ginji had white fur with black stripes just like his mother, his tail and feet were completely black though, his father had jet black fur and gold eyes._

 _They made it back to the camp with the other Khajiit's smiling and greeting them. They it to the small house that they lived in and Kimjaah came out hearing them approach. "Their you are June." She said with a smile. "You wanted to see me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Yes, I need you to go into the city for me and get some supplies." Kimjaah said handing June a coin purse. "They still won't let you into Riften?" June asked furrowing her eyebrows down concerned. "You know how the people of Skyrim feel about us Khajiit's." She answered with a smile._

 _June never understood how the Khajiit's were so calm and nice when everyone around were cruel and mean to them, she knew they had a bad reputation for skooma and thieving but the Khajiit's she lived with didn't do any of that, it wasn't fair that they treated all Khajiit's the same. "Alright." June said taking the coin purse. She didn't want to go alone but she knew none of them could come with her._

 _She walked down the path and onto the road, it only took five minutes to reach Riften from their camp. "State your business." The guard said seeing her approaching Riften. June sneered at him, he asked her that every time she came towards the city. "I just need to get some supplies." She answered crossing her arms. "Alright, but no thieving! We know that you stay with those vermin up the hill." He said talking about the Khajiit._

 _June glared at him and bumped into him hard as she approached the gate. "Watch it!" He yelled at her. "Sorry." She said with a grin. As she entered the city she laughed as she held an extra coin purse in her hand, it was the guards coin purse. 'Serves him right for being stupid...' She thought to herself. 'Looks like we're getting extra food tonight!' She thought to herself in excitement._

 _She walked over to the food stand ordering the usual that they got and some extra, June suddenly shivered as if she was being watched. She slightly turned her head seeing a young man that looked two years older than her was looking at her, he was leaning his back up against the wall and was admiring her. He had medium length brownish red hair and green eyes, he was wearing strange looking armor, it was made of leather and obviously light armor. 'Creep...' She thought to herself as she turned back around taking a giant basket full of fruits and veggies._

 _She handed the coins to the stand owner and thanked her walking away. "Need help with that lass?" The boy suddenly stepped in front of her, he had a Scottish accent. "Nope." She quickly answered looking away from him and walking around him. 'What a weirdo..' She thought to herself. "Are you sure?" He asked quickly following her. "I'm sure." She said quickly coming to a stop and looking at him. "Now go away." She said looking away again and walking away. He crossed his arms and tilted his head watching her leave with a grin on his face._

 _June walked out of Riften and made her way back to the camp, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was growing dark. She reached the camp and saw that everyone had already retired into their houses. She walked to their house and entered being greeted with smiles. Kimjaah walked over seeing that the basket was fuller than usual. "Where did all this extra food come from?" She asked with a stern voice already knowing. "I...Found some more coin.." June mumbled looking away._

 _Kimjaah sighed rubbing her forehead. "You pick pocketed again didn't you?" She asked quietly. "They had it coming! They called you guys vermin!" June shouted defending herself. "June I don't care what they said, it doesn't matter what they think but if you do these things you're only proving them right." Kimjaah lectured. June kept her eyes away from her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered even though she didn't feel sorry, she hated the guards._

 _Kimjaah grabbed a basket from the table and took out the right amount of food from the basket that June had. "Now I want you to take the rest of that food to the guards you stole from understand?" She said. "Fine.." June mumbled turning around walking back out the door. "I'll come with you!" Ginji said with excitement in his voice as he quickly ran off to catch up to June. As they began to leave the camp they heard some weird rustling in the distance, they both quickly looked but saw nothing. 'Weird..' June thought too herself but just shrugged it off and they continued down the road._

 _They walked down the road telling stories, Ginji was mainly telling jokes that weren't really funny but June couldn't help but giggle at them. "You're back again?" They heard the guard say as they approached. "And you brought a rat." He said with the other guard laughing. Ginji's ears went back against his head as he glared at them, June bit her tongue and just handed him the basket full of food. "Here." She said and than quickly turned around. "Huh.." The guard looked down at the food confused and than looked up watching them walk away._

 _Ginji crossed his arms still angry at what that guard said. "You're right he did have it coming.." He mumbled in anger. "Yea but we gotta listen to Kimjaah..." June sighed looking down at the ground. Ginji's ears quickly perked up as he looked at June, he than quickly looked around trying to think of ways to change the mood. "Hey how about we explore a little?" He asked with a big smile. June looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed down. "What do you mean explore? We have hunted all over this area." She said confused. "Not everywhere, there is always a new path!" Ginji said excited as he quickly grabbed June's hand and ran off the road into the trees._

 _The woods was filled with loud laughter as they ran through the trees, June kept falling and tripping over rocks and tree roots. "Come on klutz!" Ginji yelled helping June up for the fifth time. "Hey! It's dark and I don't have night vision like you do!" June yelled with a big smile on her face. June suddenly stopped. "What-" Ginji began to asked but was quickly shushed by June. She listened closely hearing running water in the distance. "This way!" She said quickly running off. "Wait for me!" Ginji yelled running off after her._

 _June came to a quick stop making Ginji run into her back causing them both to fall onto the ground. "Sorry!" Ginji quickly apologized sitting up. He looked up seeing that they were in front of a river. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked confused. "Yea! Let's swim!" June said already up and taking her dress off. Ginji blushed and quickly looked away. "S-swim?!" He stuttered. "I hate swimming!" He said hearing a loud splash. He looked over seeing June was now in the water. "Don't be such a cat!" She yelled splashing water at him._

 _The water hit Ginji getting him soaking wet. "You know I hate water! And you know I hate being called that!" He said glaring at her a little annoyed. "Well if you don't wanna be a cat than get wet!" She said splashing him again. Ginji just stood there glaring at her but the glare quickly turned into a smile. "Fine!" He yelled quickly taking of his shirt and jumping into the water with her._

 _June laughed as he splashed water all over her. "Ew it feels weird!" Ginji complained shivering a little. It just caused June to laugh even harder, Ginji smiled and began to splash her. "Don't laugh at me!" He laughed as she splashed him back._

 _After a couple of hours playing in the river they finally decided to head back to the camp, they were walking down the road telling nothing but jokes. The moon was now high in the sky and they could see the stars clearly, they both looked up with a smile on their faces. But those smiles soon disappeared once they realized how quiet it was when they approached the camp. "It's a little quiet..." Ginji said looking around worried. "Too quiet..." June mumbled keeping her eyes forward._

 _They both came to a sudden stop, their mouths dropped open and their eyes widened in horror. Before them laid everyone they knew dead, the ground covered in blood. June's eyes shifted around quickly as she saw the windows to the houses were broken and some of them had body's hanging out of them. "Mother!" She heard Ginji suddenly yell as he quickly ran off towards their house._

 _June just stood there, she couldn't move, she couldn't look away at the horrible site before her. 'This...' A single word came to her mind as her memories began to flood back into her. 'It's just like...' She remembered her mother's lifeless body on the ground and now in front of her were more lifeless bodies on the ground. People she loved and considered family. 'Again...Not again...' She fell to her knees as she couldn't take her eyes away. "No!" She heard Ginji cry out from their home._

 _Tears begin to weld up in her eyes, she wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to run away from this but she couldn't. 'I'm scared...I'm so scared...' Familiar thoughts came to her mind. June slowly looked down as she felt a little wet, she looked at her hands seeing there was blood on them. She had fallen down into a puddle of blood, she began to shake as she stared at the blood. 'Why...' Her hands began to shake. Ginji ran out of the house and looked over seeing June. "June!" He yelled running towards her. "Their dead! They're all dead!" He cried tripping over one of the bodies and fell onto the ground._

 _He just laid there for a moment sobbing, tears making the fur on his face become wet. "Who would do such a thing..." He whispered in sorrow. June slowly looked up seeing Ginji had fallen, she wanted to run over to him, to hug him and comfort him but she couldn't move. Heavy tears began to run down her face, the bottom of her nose becoming wet. June hugged her self tightly as she lowered her head, she looked at the ground seeing drops of her tears falling from her face into the dirt. "If the gods do exist than why do they torment us so..." She whispered to herself with a loud sob._

 _Ginji slowly got up and stumbled over to June, his legs were weak and shaky. "J-June.." He whispered placing his hands onto her shoulders. She slowly looked up at him, seeing his face only made her tears worse. "My m-mother she's..." He began to say but couldn't finish his sentence. June saw his lip begin to tremble, she could see his fur dripping from his tears. She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what she could say, she didn't want to say anything._

 _She looked around again at all of the bodies and than quickly looked away tightly closing her eyes. "I...can't.." She manage to speak in a shaky voice. "I...I don't know what to do..." Ginji said keeping his eyes on June. "Please...Tell me what to do!" He said in a panicked voice giving her a small shake. June pushed Ginji off of her causing her to fall back on the ground a little, Ginji looked at her surprised._

 _He slowly looked down at the ground feeling like he was going to be sick. "Why would anyone do this..." He whispered again clenching his fists tightly. A young man stood in the distance, the young man with brownish red hair and green eyes, he watched in horror as they both sobbed and cried loudly. 'This wasn't suppose to happen...' The young man thought to himself not being able to take his eyes away from them._

 _Five days later, Ginji and June were saying their goodbye's. After what had happened they managed to find another caravan who came to help burry the bodies and take Ginji back to Elsweyr to the family he has there, But June couldn't come. The Khajiits in the caravan wouldn't allow June to come, they didn't even let her be there when they buried the bodies. They blamed what had happened on June, they think that it was because June lived among the Khajiit's the humans didn't like it or got the wrong idea and killed them._

 _They both just stood there in silence, looking down at the ground. "I..." Ginji began to speak but stopped as he felt a lump rising in his throat. June slightly looked up at him, trying to keep the tears back. "I wish you could come with me.." He whispered with his ears laying down. June quickly put on a big smile, even though she didn't feel like smiling. She hugged him tightly, she could hardly hold herself back from crying once she heard him begin to cry._

 _June looked up seeing the caravan getting impatient and glaring at her. June let out a quiet sigh and slowly pulled back. "I'll be okay here, I promise." She said keeping her smile up. Ginji slowly nodded wiping his tears away. "Maybe someday we will see each other again." She said in the best cheerful voice she could do. "I'll write I promise!" He said quickly. June smiled again and gave him another hug. "You should probably go now, their giving me an evil look." She said trying to joke._

 _Ginji nodded and turned around walking away, he turned his head back to June giving her one last look. She smiled waving him goodbye as she watched him getting into the carriage. She stood there watching it take off down the road, as she watched it seemed like the world had slowed down. The moment felt like the moment she said goodbye to her father, tears slowly fell down her face as she watched the carriage get further and further away._

 _After everything had happened about three years later June found herself working as a serving girl at the Inn in Riften, The Bee and Barb. She hated the Argonian woman who ran the place but she just kept her mouth shut and did her job so she could eat. The pay was low so she had to have a second job at a farm not to far from Riften, she liked that job better than the Inn, they gave her a bed._

 _She hated the patrons that came into the Inn, they always tried to grab her bottom and said disturbing things to her. But she always got them back, sometimes when they leave they miss an extra coin purse or two. During the little free time she had she tried finding out who was responsible for what happened to her Khajiit family. June never had any luck but she didn't give up, sometimes she gets letters from Ginji but they seem to be slowing down._

 _She just finished cleaning some mugs when the Inn keeper came to her. "You can head out now if you want." She said examining the mugs. June nodded taking off her apron and walking out of the Inn, she took a deep breath of the cool night air. She stopped looking up a the sky seeing it was a clear night. She frowned not looking forward to the long walk back to the farm. 'Maybe I'll stay in the Inn today...' She thought to herself but than quickly changed her mind once she saw who was coming towards the Inn._

 _It was that one guy with the green eyes, she never learned his name, she never cared too. She just knew he was annoying and always tried to get her to bed with him. "Leaving already lass?" He asked quickly running to her. "Now that I see you, yes." She said with a smile. "Straight for my heart, like always." He said giving her a grin and than walking into the Inn. She watched him and than began to walk down the street towards the gates._

 _As she walked out of Riften and down the road she stopped in front of the path that led to what was once the camp. She slightly turned her head looking down it, sometimes she would walk to it and just sit looking at the empty buildings. She hadn't in a while, she sighed and just kept walking deciding not to._

 _Years after that she had worked as a made in an estate outside of Solitude, she had started a small fling with one of the workers and a jealous daughter framed June for stealing to get rid of her. That was when she was arrested and set for Helgen.)_

Mumbled voices were heard in the background, June slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision slowly cleared away revealing a cave ceiling. June winced and groaned in pain quietly as her head began to throb in pain. "You're awake!" She heard a familiar voice. She slowly turned her head seeing it was Vilkas, she blinked and shifted her eyes to the side seeing Farkas was sitting next to a fire looking at her concerned. She almost forgot what had happened and where she was, she was so lost in her memories and thoughts she almost thought she was back there in the past.


	21. Chapter 21

June tried to sit up but she immediately felt dizzy when she did. "No don't move." Vilkas said quickly kneeling down besides her. June slightly looked up at him and than looked around at the cave. "Where are we?" She asked. "After you fell you landed in front of a trolls cave but we were able to kill it from the edge before it could get you." Farkas quickly answered her. June blinked trying to think. "Oh yea..I think I remember, but I remember seeing what looked like a big wolf-" June talked but Vilkas quickly cut her off. "You hit your head pretty bad so you probably couldn't see straight." He said looking a little nervous.

Farkas shifted his eyes to his brother, they looked at each other for a moment and than back at June. "Okay..." June said furrowing her eyebrows down confused. "What happened to the driver?!" She asked quickly looking around again. "We think he fell down further than you..." Farkas said as they both looked down. "So..What are we to do?" June asked. "We stay here till you can stand on your feet again and than we make our way back to Whiterun." Vilkas said sitting on the ground next to her.

June laid completely down on her back, she looked up at the cave ceiling. "Some of our things fell out of the carriage along with Vilkas and I, including your bow but we could only find some of your arrows." Farkas said pointing to their bags. June looked over seeing her bow was leaning up against the wall and a single bag of arrows. "Did anything fall out of my bag?" June asked them looking back up at the ceiling.

Vilkas shook his head. "Nope, everything should still be in there hopefully. There wasn't any tears that we could see." He said examining June. June lifted her hand up placing it on her forehead, she felt a soaked cloth material. "We didn't have any bandages so we had to rip one of the shirts we had." Farkas said noticing her feeling the wrapped cloth on her head. "Why is it wet?" She asked. "You bled a lot.." Vilkas said looking away from her.

June blinked and slowly lowered her hand back down. "Oh.." She said in a quiet voice. She kept her eyes on the ceiling as her memories flooded back into her mind, she hasn't thought about any of those days in a long time. She never liked too, she remembered the first day she joined the Thieves Guild, the first day she actually learned who Brynjolf was.

( _Almost a year had passed by since June defeated Alduin in Sovngarde, she remembered how before she was sent back to Skyrim she saw a woman with the same green eyes as hers standing in the distance looking at her with a smile on her face, a proud smile. June reached out to her wanting to say something but before she could she suddenly appeared back on the Throat of the World._

 _Ever since that moment the woman never left her mind, she had a feeling who it was but everytime she thought of it she felt a pain in her stomach. One day June found one of the nobles picking on and accusing a caravan outside of Whiterun of thieving when it was obvious they just got there. June knew who the Khajiit's were, she was friends with them for she knew them when she was a child and she did business with them._

 _She was sick of how people treated them, and how people treated others who they believed was below them. So she found herself sneaking into their homes and taking what she thought they didn't really need, she would pass by them and maybe sometimes end up with an extra coin purse or two in her pockets._

 _A few months after she was back in Riften, she was helping out an old friend in recovering something that was stolen from them. "I bought it I swear!" She heard someone say. She turned her head seeing a guard was picking on a small boy, he had a bag full of bread in his hand. "That's what they all say!" He yelled pushing the boy down to the ground and walking away with the food. The guard laughed as he tied the bag to his belt. "Free dinner tonight." He whispered._

 _June glared at him, she walked towards the guard as she passed by him she bumped into him almost making him fall over. "Hey watch it!" The guard yelled at June. "Oh sorry." She said giving him a cheesy smile. The guard turned back around and walked away. "And thank you.." She mumbled turning around swinging the bag in the air. She walked up to the crying boy and held out the bag of bread to him. "Here you go." She said with a smile._

 _The boy slowly looked up seeing the bag, he than looked up at June and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you miss!" He said taking the bag. "You might wanna slip out the other door of Riften so you don't run into that guard." She said pointing towards an alley that was on the other side of the market place. The boy nodded and ran off, June smiled as she watched him disappear into the alley._

 _In the distance stood a man at a stand in the Market Place, he had long reddish brown hair and green eyes. He stood there examining her closely, he watched her walk over towards the food stand. He rubbed his chin scratching his beard trying to figure out why the woman looked familiar. 'I swear I've seen her before...' He thought to himself as he tilted his head examining her figure._

 _His eyes grew wide once he realized who she was, he remembered her from years ago when she used to live outside Riften and when she worked in Riften. His stomach quickly twisted in knots as he remembered the scene of two figures crying in the distance. He quickly looked down trying to think of a reason to talk to her, he wanted to speak to her, he needed to speak to her._

 _He looked back up seeing her pass another guard and quickly taking his coin purse without him realizing it. A smile appeared on his face, his organization needed people like her, he now knew what to do. He cleared his throat and strolled up to her from behind. "Never done an honest days work in your life for all that coin you carry, eh lass?" He said in a smooth voice._

 _June quickly turned around surprised at the sudden approach. "Sorry what?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. "I said, never done an honest days of work for that wealth of yours." He asked crossing his arms and giving her a charming smile. June looked him up and down examining the familiar looking man before you. "My wealth is non of your business." She replied furrowing down her eyebrows at him. "Oh but that's where you're wrong lass, wealth is my business and I have a proposition for you if you're interested." He said looking June in the eye's._

 _June raised an eyebrow at him. "And who are you?" She asked. "Names Brynjolf, and if you're interested in coin than I suggest you hear me out." He replied keeping the grin on his face. June accepted the job and completed it, afterwords is when she learned that Brynjolf was a member of the Thieves Guild and he was also the boy that she found annoying when she was a girl._

 _She agreed to join he Thieves Guild and during the first few months June found herself slowly falling for Brynjolf. He was charming and hansom, he always had a way with his words and he had a way to her heart. A little after a year of being in the Thieves Guild June became the leader of the Thieves Guild and they were now swimming in riches and jobs, Skyrim knew and feared them once again._

 _After she became the leader the Guild threw a celebration, everyone was gathered in the Ragged Flagon drinking, laughing, and telling ridiculous stories. June had had enough of the drunken fools and made her way for the training room, not to train just to get some quiet. She had a smile on her face as she walked into the room and looked around, no one was around she took in a deep breath smelling the musty air in the area. 'What a day..' She thought to herself as she walked over to one of the dummies._

 _She examined it seeing sewn up slash marks on the face of it, she ran her finger along them. "Tired of drinking already lass?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She quickly turned around and smiled seeing it was Brynjolf. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his head tilted as he admired the way June looked. "Have you?" She replied with a question. Brynjolf smiled and stood up straight walking towards her. "It's not a party without you lass." He said stopping right in front of her._

 _June looked down feeling her face quickly grow warm, he was standing close to her, she could almost feel his body heat. June loved the way he looked at her, she remembered the way he looked at her when he warned her about Mercers place. The look in his eye's were full of worry but also happiness that she had returned alive. "A lot has changed the past year, a lot of it thanks to you." He said keeping his eyes on her. His voice was soft and sweet. He didn't smell too bad of Ale, he obviously didn't drink that much._

 _June cleared her throat and slowly looked up at him, looking into his eyes. "I couldn't of done it without you." She said with a shy quiet voice. "You were the one who brought me here after all." She said with a smile. "I couldn't imagine it with out you lass." He whispered. His smile slowly faded as he admired the shine in her eyes. It felt like June's heart was beating right against her chest, she felt her face grow warmer. She quickly looked away again trying to hide that she was blushing._

 _Brynjolf quickly raised his hand up to her face grabbing her chin lifting her face to his, they just stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes. He slowly moved his hands down to her waist pulling her closer to him, he moved his face to hers and deeply kissed her. June kissed him back placing her hands onto his chest, he held her tightly to where their body's were up against each other._

 _Afterwords Brynjolf went home with June and they spent the night together. After that June fell deeply in love with Brynjolf and she always thought he felt the same, until she was sent to Jorrvaskr to steal a worthless amulet and when she had finally came back to Riften she found him with another woman in his arms.)_

June's eyes quickly came open, she had almost forgotten where she was. She sat up seeing the morning sunlight peak into the cave, the snow storm had finally passed. "Good you're awake." Farkas said hearing her sitting up. "I fell back asleep..." She whispered to herself seeing a couple of birds fly by the caves entrance. "That's okay, you took a nasty hit to the head so we just let you sleep." Farkas said putting their things back into their bags.

June looked around seeing Farkas was the only one in the cave besides her. "Where is Vilkas?" She asked slowly getting up. She groaned in pain as her head began to throb again but she could stand up now, she only felt a little dizzy. "He's outside seeing if anymore of our things are out there." Farkas answered watching her carefully.

He walked over to her examining her head. "Do you think you can walk? If not than one of us can carry you on our back." Farkas said seeing that the knew wrap on her head wasn't as soaked as the first one. "As much as I would love you to carry me, I think I'll be okay." She said with a small grin. "Good." Farkas said smiling back at her. He walked towards the entrance. "Hey Vilkas find anything!?" Farkas shouted out to him. "No nothing but pieces of the carriage!" Vilkas shouted back.

Farkas sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh well.." He mumbled to himself. "Is June awake yet?" Vilkas shouted to him. "Yeah!" Farkas answered. June blinked as she heard footsteps running towards the cave, Vilkas stopped standing in front of the cave with a glad smile on his face. "You feeling better?" He aske walking into the cave. "Yes?" June answered raising an eyebrow surprised as his relieved face.

Vilkas walked up to her examining her head. "We can finally head back to Whiterun." He said with a relieved voice. "How long do you think it will take to get back?" June asked looking at them both. "Not sure.." Farkas said scratching his beard. "I would guess probably three, five days?" Vilkas said walking over to his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Who knows how far away we are." Farkas said picking up June's bow and arrows.

He walked over to her giving them to her, June took them placing them on her back. Vilkas walked over to her bag picking it up. "I can probably carry that too." She said walking over to him. "That's okay, you shouldn't push your self." Vilkas said nodding to her with a smile. "Let's get a move on, I want to get there as quickly as we can." Farkas said already walking out of the cave. Vilkas and June nodded agreeing and quickly walked off catching up with him. June sighed preparing herself for a long journey back.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days have passed and they finally made it off the mountain trail and into Ivarstead, they were dirty, tired, and hungry. They ran out of food and almost out of water a day ago, the sun was going down and it was quickly getting dark. "I thought we'd never make it." June said relieved to see the familiar village. "Think the Inn has any clean clothes for us?" She asked looking over at the brothers. "Maybe." Vilkas answered looking around.

They walked up the steps and into the Inn, as the door opened everyone that was inside turned their heads and looked at them. Some of them sneered at the dirty and probably smelly strangers that entered. "We need a couple of rooms." Farkas said to the Inn keeper. "We only have one." He replied examining them all carefully. "Looks like you folks had...quite the journey.." He said raising his eyebrows up at them. "We would rather not talk about it." Vilkas said rubbing the back of his neck.

The Inn keeper nodded agreeing with him. "So what will it be? Will you take the room?" He asked crossing his arms. They all exchanged looks and shrugged. "Sure, it's better than nothing." Farkas said giving him a smaller coin purse. The Inn keeper smiled and pointed to the free room. "It's the one over there." He said.

They all walked towards the room but June suddenly stopped and quickly walked back over to the counter. "Would you by any chance have any clean clothes and cloths for us?" She asked with a hopeful voice. The Inn keeper rubbed his chin thinking for a moment. "I think so, there should be some clothes for you folks in the room I gave you. I'll look for some cloths for you though, give me a moment." He said giving her a smile as he walked away.

June nodded and quickly turned back around walking into the room, Vilkas and Farkas just standing there. June raised an eyebrow at them and than looked forward seeing that there was only two bed's. "Well..Someone's gonna have to share." June said with a crooked smile. Vilkas and Farkas both exchanged looks and than looked back at the two beds. "There not big enough to share.." Farkas mumbled. "They are if I lay on your chest." June said with a grin. "It'd be nice, you'll keep me warm." She teased.

Vilkas glared as he kept looking at the beds. ' _She thinks I wouldn't be good enough.._ ' He thought to himself as he slightly looked over at Farkas seeing him rubbing his forehead embarrassed. "Or someone could just sleep on the floor." She said being serious now. "Well since your the one who hurt your head you can have a bed." Vilkas said. "You can have the other bed if you wish Farkas." He said looking at his brother. "We still have a bed roll so I'll be fine." Vilkas said setting his things down. "You sure?" Farkas asked looking over at Vilkas. "Yeah." He said.

The Inn keeper walked into the room holding a hand full of large cloths. "Here you go." He said with a smile. "Thanks." Farkas said taking them. "How much for the clothes?" June asked him. "Ten gold for each." He replied. Farkas gave him the coin, the Inn keeper smiled and walked out of the room. "I need a bath.." June mumbled digging into the drawers for clothes. She pulled out a light red dress, it had some patches on it but she didn't care. "Hopefully the water level is different this time." Farkas said remembering when they were here before Riften.

June just shrugged grabbing one of the cloths. "You expect us to let you go alone?" Vilkas said crossing his arms. "You want to watch?" She asked with a teasing smile. "Is that really an offer?" Vilkas replied with a half smile. "You still don't trust me? Even after I didn't run off when I had the chance?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Vilkas sighed scratching the back of his head. "I guess you have a point, I'm to tired to wait out there anyways, just hurry so we can have one." He said nodding at her. June smiled at him, it wasn't her usual smart ass grin or teasing grin. It was a real smile, a smile that almost looked like it had feelings behind it. Vilkas's eyes widened a little surprised by her look, he watched her walk out of the room.

He clenched his jaw and quickly looked down at the floor, her smile made him think but he didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want to get the wrong idea. Vilkas walked over to his things grabbing the bed roll and un rolling it onto the floor. "You sure you'll be okay sleeping on that?" Farkas asked a little concerned. "I said it was fine." Vilkas said giving his brother a little smile.

Vilkas slightly turned his head looking out the door and watching June leave the Inn, Farkas saw the look on his brothers face and couldn't help but smile. He saw down on the bed crossing his arms. "I bed you could sneak out after her and get a peek if you want." Farkas said with a small chuckle. Vilkas quickly looked up glaring at him. "Shut up." He said quickly getting up. He walked over to the drawers and went through them, he found a couple of shirts and pants that looked like they would fit them.

June walked off the road and down the path that led to the river, she took a deep breath, breathing in the cool air. It wasn't as cold as it was on the mountain, she knew the water would be cold but she didn't care. She was looking forward to it even if the water was cold, Vilkas suddenly popped up into her mind. She imagined him sneaking out and joining her in her bath, June quickly stopped and shook her head forcing the image out of her mind.

She looked down as she felt tingles go through out her body. ' _That was stupid.._ ' She scolded herself. She sighed beginning to walk again, she looked around seeing if anyone was near. She approached the river and stopped in front of it examining it. The water level was back to normal and there seemed to be no dangerous animals around, neither was there anyone around.

June unbuckled her armor and slipped it off, she put her foot in the water and gasped at how cold it was. She took a deep breath and slowly walked into it, her body getting used to the cool water. She shivered a little at first but eventually stopped as the water didn't feel as cold anymore. She quickly went under getting her hair wet and completely used to he water, she came back up to the surface gasping loudly from how cold it was underwater.

She slowly ran her hands over her body and through her hair washing all of the dirt off. She looked up at the night sky seeing it was clear, she always loved the way the stars looked in the sky, the way they glowed brilliant colors. She saw that the moon was full, she remembered the last time that the moon was full was her first day working for the companions. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered how much her and Vilkas hated each other and yelled at each other, but now it seems different.

Vilkas sat at one of the tables eating fresh food that had just been brought to him, he enjoyed and savior the warm salty meat and tasty cheese in his mouth. He was starving since they haven't eaten in a full day. About five minutes later Farkas joined him and ordered some food of his own. "I'm glad we're finally on the right road to Whiterun." Farkas said with a relieved voice. "You and me both." Vilkas said with a small chuckle. He took his mug that was full of ale and gulped it down. "You should really drink some water since it's been awhile with out it." Farkas said pouring water into his mug.

Vilkas quickly shook his head taking a bite of his bread. "No way, we have been on one hell of a journey. I plan on relaxing and drinking some ale is relaxing." Vilkas said smiling at his brother. "Just don't get all over June again, I saw you before I passed out." Farkas said snickering. Vilkas looked at him a little surprised. "You remember things from that night? You were black out drunk." Vilkas said with a small laugh. "And I wasn't drunk.." Vilkas said looking away. "You did drink a little though, we both know how you get when you drink Vilkas." Farkas said digging into his food.

Vilkas sneered at him a little. "I know what I'm doing most of the time.." Vilkas said in his defense. "Oh yeah? Did you know what you were doing when you slept with Njada?" Farkas said grinning. Vilkas choked on his food, he coughed pounding his chest. "That was one night!" Vilkas said glaring at his brother. "Yeah, that one night, and than the night after that." Farkas laughed at his brothers reaction.

Vilkas sighed and quickly looked away, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I regret it...Believe me..." Vilkas said with a disgusted frown. "Ever since then she never leaves me alone, she acts like..We're together.." Vilkas shivered in disgust. "Oh come on she isn't that bad, I've seen worse looking women." Farkas said taking a drink of his water. "It's not the way she looks, it's the way she acts, and it's her personality." Vilkas replied looking down at the remaining food on his plate.

He picked up a piece of his cheese and popped it into his mouth. "I mean don't get me wrong, I do love me a strong willed woman who puts up a fight but Njada...She's just..Eh.." Vilkas said not sure how else to explain it. "I get what you mean." Farkas said patting his brother on the shoulder. "I would just suggest not doing it again, she might really get the wrong idea, she's already acting jealous around June." He said eating the last of his food.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down a little confused. "There's no reason to be confused, there is nothing going on between us." Vilkas said as the other night popped up into his head. The image of them almost kissing came to his mind, he blinked hard forcing it away. "Uh huh." Farkas mumbled not believing his brother.

Vilkas finished the rest of food and started drinking more ale and mead. "It's been awhile since June went to take a bath, think everything is alright?" He said looking to the door. "I'm sure she's fine." Farkas said starting to join his brother in drinking mead. "You don't think she ran off do you?" Vilkas asked looking at Farkas. "She had the chance to run in Riften and she didn't. So why would she run now?" Farkas said taking a big gulp of mead. "I guess you're right.." Vilkas mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

Ten more minutes have passed and Vilkas got up getting impatient. "I'm going to go check on her." He said walking towards the door. "Getting a peek?" Farkas said with a small smile. "No, I'm just going to see if she is still there and than come back." Vilkas replied annoyed as he walked out the door. Vilkas shivered a little as the cold air hit his skin, he looked up at the sky seeing the full moon, he hadn't realized that it was the sighed and walked down the road and turned down the path. ' _I hope I can put it off for one more night.._ ' He thought to himself feeling his cut twist and turn.

As he got closer to the river he slowed down, he felt his stomach begin to tingle as he imagined June's naked wet body in the river, it made the beast inside him begin to stir. He clenched his jaw trying to force the image out of his mind but it wouldn't go away. He heard the river right around the corner, he stopped for a moment looking down at the ground. He heard no splashing of the water, he furrowed his eyebrows wondering if she was even still there.

He quickly walked around the corner and stopped seeing June was sitting on a rock fully clothed and looking up at the sky. He saw her hair slightly blowing in the light wind, he admired the way she looked in the moonlight. The wind carried her scent towards Vilkas, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath enjoying her sweet smell.

Vilkas slowly walked up to her, June perked up when she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around and smiled a little seeing it was just Vilkas. "I could be wrong but it looks like you're glad to see me." Vilkas said noticing her small smile. June quickly looked away from him. "I smiled because I thought you were Farkas, but it's my mistake." She said not being able to keep her smile away.

Vilkas smiled and shook his head not believing her. "I came to see if you were alright." He said standing next to the rock. "Oh not to take a peek than?" She said with a smile remaining on her face. "I would've joined you if you were still bathing." Vilkas said with a small grin. "I bet you would." June said quietly as she looked back up at the sky.

Vilkas slightly looked at her and than quickly looked away down at the ground. "It's a pretty night." June said looking at the glowing stars. Vilkas smiled looking at the sky agreeing with her, he slowly climbed up on the rock and sat next to her. "You stink." June whispered. "Only for you." Vilkas whispered back.

They both chuckled and than looked at each other smiling, June's smile quickly faded away once she saw how Vilkas was looking at her. He looked at her as if she were a rare jewel, he could feel his heart begin to pound hard and his stomach flutter with butterflies. It seemed like he could lean in and kiss at any moment, June quickly looked away from him trying to keep it from happening.

Vilkas tilted his head trying to look at her face, he looked at her confused to why she turned away from him. "Something wrong?" He asked her. "No, it's nothing.." She replied keeping her eyes away from him. "Than look at me.." Vilkas said quietly. June could feel her face begin to grow warm and her own butterflies begin to flutter. ' _Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't feel this way.._ ' She thought to herself as a lump began to rise up in her throat.

She kept her face away from him for a moment. ' _I don't want to get hurt again..I wont be able to take it.._ ' She thought to herself as her eyes became watery. She blinked forcing the tears away, she hated her past and hated thinking about it but for some reason it wouldn't leave her mind. Vilkas could sense her emotion and looked at her even more confused. ' _Did I do something wrong?_ ' He thought to himself as he tilted his head more trying to look at her.

June clenched her jaw and finally looked back at him. "You sure nothing is wrong?" Vilkas asked examining the emotion in her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." She said slowly looking down. ' _Why won't she keep her eyes on me?_ ' He wondered examining her face. Vilkas lifted his hand up wanting to lift her face up to his but he stopped and slowly lowered it back down.

They sat there in silence just looking up at the night sky, Vilkas looked at the moon. He started to feel uncomfortable in the moon light as he could feel himself loosing control. "You should go back." Vilkas said in a surprisingly stern voice. June quickly looked at him surprised. "Why?" She asked him noticing the distressed look on his face. Vilkas didn't answer her, he just sat there looking at the moon. "Vilkas?" She said reaching out and grabbing his arm.

Vilkas jumped at the sound of her voice and almost shoved her away from him but as soon as she laid her hand on him he suddenly calmed down. He slowly looked down as he felt his heart beat begin to slow back down to normal and his nerves calming down, he had regained control. Vilkas quickly looked up at her with a surprised look, June returned his surprised look. ' _That's weird...It went away at her touch.._ ' He thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes.

Vilkas felt something different inside him, he felt relieved from a burden. ' _This has never happened before..No one's ever been able to do that before.._ ' He thought to himself as he felt flutters return to his stomach. ' _This woman...June.._ ' He clenched his jaw slowly reaching up and grabbing her arms with both hands. June looked at him even more confused. "Vilkas? What are you doing?" She asked feeling his grip tighten around her arms.

He just sat there in silence keeping his eyes on hers. "June.." He whispered in what sounded like a loving voice. June felt her face grow warmer, she quickly looked away from him but he let go of one of her arms and grabbed her chin turning her face back towards his. June just sat there looking into his eyes, it almost looked like they glowed. She could make out the bright silver color even at night. "June.." Vilkas whispered again.

June clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. "W-what?" She stuttered finding it difficult to keep her eyes on his. "June..I think.." He began to speak but stopped as he suddenly found it hard to speak. "You think what?" June asked in a whisper. It was quiet, the breeze has slowed down and now everything was still. The only noise was the waters soft slow current running by.

Vilkas lifted his hand up from her chin and to her cheek, he slowly placed it onto it and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. June could feel her butterflies increase and goose bumps rise on her arms from his slight touch on her cheek. The moment was perfect. "June.." Vilkas slowly began to speak, his voice calm and loving. "June I think I lo-" He was cut off by a sudden loud rustling in the distance.

It caused them both to jump and quickly turn around to see what it was. It was Farkas. "I just wanted to see if you two wer-" He began to say but was interrupted by a rock hitting him on the head causing him to fall back onto the ground. The rock was thrown by Vilkas who had quickly jumped down from his seat once he saw it was Farkas. "Ow! What the hell Vilkas!" Farkas yelled sitting up rubbing his head. "Why do you always do that!" Vilkas yelled in aggravation walking towards his brother. "Do what!?" Farkas yelled back getting up from the ground.

June just sat there surprised as she watched them both fight and yell at each other, she quickly looked down feeling her stomach begin to twist and turn. ' _What was he about to say?_ ' She wondered as she clenched her fists tightly. She quickly jumped from the rock and walked over to them. "I'm going to go back to the Inn, I'm getting hungry." She said coming up with a quick excuse, though she was actually hungry.

June quickly walked past them and back down the path towards the Inn, Vilkas watched her leave and than glared back at Farkas. "Dammit Farkas!" He yelled in anger. "What! What did I do!?" Farkas yelled back glaring at his brother. He rubbed the forming bump on his head from the rock. "You ruined the moment dammit!" Vilkas kept yelling. As June walked down the path and back to the road she could hear that they were still fighting and yelling at each other. She let out a small sigh as Vilkas's unfinished words stayed on her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty minutes after June had returned to the Inn Farkas and Vilkas just finished up their baths. "So you're not going to tell me what I did?" Farkas asked slipping his shirt on. "Don't worry about it." Vilkas sighed as he picked up his armor from the ground. Something shiny caught his eye from the distance.

He turned his head seeing what it was, it as one of the metal buckles from June's armor. "She forgot her armor." Vilkas said walking over to it and picking it up. As he picked it up something fell out of the pocket, Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down as he looked down at it. It was a small book, a journal. Vilkas picked it up and examined it. "What is that?" Farkas asked seeing Vilkas pick it up.

Vilkas saw that her name was engraved on it, the journal looked old. "It's a journal." Vilkas answered. "Are you going to read it?" Farkas asked looking at it. "What? No." Vilkas quickly answered him. "Good, for a moment I thought you were going to." Farkas said walking away. Vilkas sneered at him and than looked back down at the journal. ' _I wonder how old it is..._ ' Vilkas wondered as he ran his finger across her name on the front of it.

Vilkas bit his lower lip as his curiosity began to peak, he wanted to know more about June, she was a mystery to him. He could get her to say a little about herself but not a lot and he couldn't help but always wonder what her story was. He gripped the book tightly as he stared at it for a moment longer, he sighed and loosened his grip on the book as he turned around walking back towards the Inn.

Farkas and Vilkas both walked into the Inn, Vilkas looked around seeing that most of the people that were there before were now gone. Vilkas saw June sitting at a table eating and drinking some water. He started to make his way towards her but than stopped, he just stood there for a moment staring at her from behind. Vilkas started to feel a little nervous as he thought about what had happened at the river. ' _I wonder what she's thinking now..._ ' He thought to himself as he started to walk again.

June was looking down at the table as she finished the food on her plate, she heard footsteps approaching from behind and than they came to a stop besides her. She looked up seeing it was Vilkas, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows surprised at the attitude in her voice. "You forgot your armor." He said holding it up. "Oh thanks, just put it next to my bed." June said waving him off.

Vilkas looked at her even more confused by the way she was suddenly acting towards him, but he just did what she said and walked into the room putting her armor down next to her bed. He was about to up the journal down but paused staring at it again. ' _I could just read it a little and she wouldn't know.._ ' He thought to himself as he brought the journal up and started to open it.

Before he fully opened it he forced himself to stop and put it down on her pillow. ' _It's not right to intrude on her privacy like that.._ ' Vilkas sighed walked back out of the room. He stopped seeing Farkas was sitting right next to June. "You sure you don't wanna share a bed Farkas?" June asked with a small grin on her face. "Vilkas would get jealous." Farkas quickly answered making June choke on her drink.

June coughed hard into her hand. "Why would he be jealous?!" She coughed out. Farkas just laughed at her reaction, Vilkas couldn't help but smile a little as he walked over taking a seat next to his brother. June looked away from both of them, she started to feel embarrassed and aggravated at both of them. She was aggravated with herself for allowing Vilkas to get close to her. ' _I have to cut if off somehow.._ ' She thought to herself.

She kept her eyes away from them as she finished the water that was in her up. "Well I'm going to bed." She said quickly getting up from her seat. Vilkas raised an eyebrow as he watched her. "Already?" He asked. June ignored his question and quickly went into the room, Vilkas watched her even more confused. "That was weird." Farkas said pouring mead into his cup. Vilkas looked down at the table with his eyebrows furrowed down, he quickly grabbed a mug and poured some ale into and gulped it down.

June walked over to her bed and saw that her journal was on her pillow, she furrowed her eyebrows as she picked it up and looked at it. ' _It must of fell out.._ ' She thought to herself as she put it inside her bag. She sat down onto her bed and looked down at the floor with a frown forming on her face. ' _I hate this feeling inside me..I should of left when I had the chance..._ ' She thought to herself.

Even though she had bitter thoughts going through her mind about the situation she was in she did not feel bitter. She didn't know how to explain her feelings or what they meant, which is why she hated them. She always hated not knowing things, she hated being confused. In the beginning she hated Vilkas, she hated everybody in the companions. She wanted to leave badly, it was all she could think about it.

Now it was different, now when she see's Vilkas she has to hold herself back from smiling. She noticed that he looked at her differently now, before he would look at her with hatred and disgust. But now his eyes show something different, the sound of his voice when he speaks to her is soft and full of unknown emotions.

June let out a quiet sigh as she slowly laid down onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling letting thoughts run through her mind. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, she didn't want him to think something was happening between them. ' _If he's anything he is just a rebound.._ ' She thought coldly to herself. She frowned at that very thought, he deserved better than that, better than her. That was why she needed to make sure she didn't let him get too close.

June turned over onto her side facing the wall, her back to the door of the room. She looked down at the covers and ran her hand over them feeling how soft they were. ' _I wonder how Ginji is doing._ ' The thought popped up into her mind as she began to think about him. It had been a long time since she had received any word from him, she hadn't sent any letters to him either. ' _I hope nothing has happened to him.._ ' Another frown appeared on her face as she began to worry about him.

She quickly sat up reaching into her bag pulling her journal back out, she looked around the room for a quill and some ink but didn't find any. June sighed as she slowly walked out of the room, Vilkas and Farkas turned their head towards her hearing her footsteps. "I-I thought you were going to beeed.." Vilkas slurred as he tried to stand up. June raised an eyebrow at him and than placed her hands onto her hips. "Are you guys already drunk?" She asked not being able to hold back a smile.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than looked back at her. "Onl...Only Vilkas drunk is...He can't hold the mead." Farkas slurred and said his words wrong. June just let out a loud laugh and walked away from them. "Hey come back here..Woman!" Vilkas yelled jumping up from his seat almost falling backwards. "I got something to say too you!" Vilkas yelled again stumbling around trying to follow June.

June just waved him off and kept walking. "I'm sure, now go away." She said as she walked up to the counter. "Do you have any writing materials by any chance?" She asked the Inn keeper. "Yes I got some righ-" He began to say but was cut off with Vilkas falling onto the counter from tripping over his own feet. He hit the counter hard and fell to the ground taking most of what was on the counter down with him.

June and the Inn keeper both looked down at him, June laughed but the Inn keeper glared at him. "Hey watch it!" He yelled at Vilkas aggravated. "It wasn't my fault! She!" He tried talking as he tried getting back up but he just kept falling back down. June just stood there laughing at him. "You need to do something about those two before they destroy things!" The Inn keeper yelled at June.

June tilted her head and crossed her arms. "What do you expect me to do about it? I can't control two heavy drinking Nords.." She said looking away from him with a small smile on her face. "Well you better do something! Or else you three can find somewhere else to sleep tonight!" The Inn keeper said glaring at June. "H-hey don't yell at her!" Vilkas said trying to defend June while he was still trying to stand up.

June looked down at him and than looked back up at the Inn keeper, she sighed loudly and shook her head. "Fine." She said bending over and grabbing Vilkas's arm. "Come on you ofe! Let's get you to bed." She said trying to pull him up. "Bed? No I don't need a bed.." Vilkas said as June put his arm around her neck. "I'll come back for you Farkas." June said as she struggled walking into their room with Vilkas leaning on her.

Vilkas kept trying to stand on his own but he just kept falling back over. "Stop it! You're making it harder to drag you!" June yelled at him annoyed. "I said I don't need a bed! But you know what I do need?" He said with a forming grin on his face. June rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the bed roll onto the ground. "I need you." He whispered quickly stomping his feet down making them both come to a stop.

He tried grabbing her but she quickly let go of his arm and moving out of the way making Vilkas hit the floor face first. Vilkas slowly sat up groaning in pain, June just laughed and walked out of the room. Vilkas cursed under his breath as he crawled to his bed roll and curled up inside it falling asleep.

June walked to the table seeing Farkas had his head down on the table, she raised an eyebrow and poked the side of his head. He didn't budge, she patted the back of his and started to shake him a little. "Hey Farkas." She said shaking him a little harder. Farkas just groaned and shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, she sighed and grabbed a mug that had was half full of mead, she dumped it out onto Farkas's head.

Farkas quickly jumped up. "What the hell!" He yelled as he stumbled back and tripped over his chair causing him to fall onto the floor hard. June watched him and than pointed and laughed at him. "I think I like you guys drunk." She said with a smile. She knelt down grabbing his arm trying to get him up but he wouldn't budge. "Come on Farkas!" She shouted pulling on his arm but he still wouldn't move.

She dropped his arm and sighed annoyed. "Need help?" The Inn keeper asked as he watched her struggle. "Maybe a little." She said scratching the side of her face while examining the passed out Farkas on the floor. The Inn keeper walked over and grabbed one of Farkas's arms, June grabbed the other and they dragged him into the room. "You got some kind of friends..." The Inn keeper said in a slight disgusted voice.

They both dragged him over to his bed and just dropped him down besides it. "That's good enough." June said with a sigh. The Inn keeper nodded and walked out of the room and back to his counter. June let out another sigh as she laid back down onto her bed. ' _Why are they always getting drunk?_ ' She wondered as she sat up looking at them both.

Farkas was completely passed out on the floor but Vilkas was slightly awake, she raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head getting a better look at him. She couldn't tell if his eyes were open, they looked like they were. She bit her lower lip as she slowly got up from her bed, she tiptoed over to him.

As soon as she got close enough to him he quickly rolled over grabbing her ankles and pulling her down making her fall to the floor. "Got you!" He yelled with a laugh. "Vilkas!" She shouted aggravated. She tried getting up but before she could Vilkas quickly got on top of her and grabbed her wrists holding her down. "H-hey let go.." She said as she struggled to not smile.

Vilkas gave her a crooked smile as he looked down her body. "Do you really want me to let go?" He asked with a wide grin. June found her face quickly growing warm, she looked away from him. Vilkas saw that June's neck was exposed once she turned her head away, he took the opportunity and lowered his head slowly kissing up her neck.

June tensed up feeling his lips touch her skin, she clenched her fists as he kissed up to her ear. Vilkas let go of her wrists and moved his hand to the side of her head, he started to run his fingers through her long hair. June was enjoying the gentle kisses and the feeling of his hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes allowing him to go further, his kisses caused small goose bumps to rise on her skin. Vilkas lifted his face a little and let out a small sigh, June opened her eyes and frowned once she smelt the mead on his breath. She almost forgot that he was drunk. "Vilkas." She whispered. Vilkas just sat up and looked at her. "You should get off." She said with a serious tone of voice.

Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down at her confused. "You really want me to?" He asked. "Yes." She said keeping a serious face. Vilkas frowned a little as he slowly got off of her, June got up from the ground and dusted her dress off. With out saying a word to him she started to walk back to her bed. The frown on Vilkas's face grew as he watched her walk away, he felt a little foolish letting himself get carried away.

June stopped sensing his eyes were still on her, she could tell he felt a little upset and embarrassed. Vilkas raised an eyebrow noticing that she had stopped, she slowly turned around with a grin on her face. "Maybe when you're not drunk and when I'm drunk enough." She said with a small chuckle. Vilkas let out a small laugh and than gave her a crooked smile, he rolled back over onto the bed roll covering up. June laid down onto her bed and slowly fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun barely peaked over the mountains and they were already on the road, the sky glowed a faint yellow pink from the morning sun. Farkas let out a big yawn as they walked down the road, June looked around seeing a few rabbits hop by and some butterflies. It was a cool breezy morning, the small wind slightly blew her hair past her shoulders.

She shivered a little, June didn't bother changing back into her armor she just kept her dress on. Her armor was worn and needed to be fixed up, she started to regret her decision as the cool wind went right through the thin cloth of the dress and onto her skin. Farkas noticed June shivering and went through his bag. "I think I have a blanket in here somewhere if you want it." Farkas said pulling it out a little. June shook her head. "I'm okay, it will probably get warm through out the day." She said.

Farkas nodded and put the blanket back into his bag. Vilkas looked at them both, he examined June and than slowly looked away. He felt a little foolish from last night, every time he gets some ale into his system he looses control of himself, especially around beautiful woman like June. But that wasn't always true, he ended up drinking so much a few times that he woke up with Njada next to him in bed.

Vilkas wrinkled his nose in disgust as the images started to pop up into his mind, he slightly shook his head forcing them out of his mind. ' _Never again.._ ' He thought to himself as he slowly looked down at the ground. The only woman he ever thought about like that was June, other woman didn't interest him now, she was the only one on his mind. He slightly looked to the side at June, she was looking up at the sky.

A small smile appeared on his face, he always liked the way her eyes looked when she gazed off. It always looked like she was in another world when she looked off in the distance. The morning sun began to rise over the mountains, Vilkas examined her eyes. Her eyes almost looked gold with the morning light, he looked back down at the ground as he began to think.

Vilkas knew how he felt for June, he admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. He fell for her when he first laid his eyes on her when she first saved him from a dragon. Another smile appeared on his face as he remembered the way she looked as the glowing dragon soul surrounded her, she looked like a divine that day. Vilkas quickly stopped as he caught a faint smell in the air, it was a familiar smell but one he hadn't smelled in a long time. He couldn't remember who it belonged to but he knew they were being followed.

Farkas saw that his brother had stopped and looked at him a little concerned. "What is it?" He asked examining his brothers face. June stopped walking and looked at Vilkas raising an eyebrow at him. "I think we're being followed.." He said slowly looking towards the trees. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down and looked in the same direction as Vilkas. Farkas did smell something strange off in the distance but he didn't pay any mind to it, he just assumed it was another traveler.

June looked at the trees and started walking towards them trying to see if anyone was there. Vilkas quickly went after her and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Wait, it could be dangerous." He said keeping his eyes on the trees. June glared at him a little and yanked her arm away. "I can take care of myself." She said annoyed as she walked into the trees.

Vilkas watched her and tensed up once he couldn't see her anymore, Farkas and Vilkas exchanged looks and than looked back at the trees waiting for her to return. A few minutes have passed and Vilkas started to feel un easy that they haven't heard anything from her. Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the trees, it was June's scream.

Vilkas and Farkas bolted into the woods jumping over roots and rocks. Vilkas lost his footing and ended up falling onto the ground, Farkas tripped over him and fell right over him. They both slowly looked up seeing a small rabbit run past them and June was just standing there. "Help its dangerous!" She said laughing at them. Vilkas glared at her and got up pushing Farkas off of him. "That wasn't funny!" He yelled a little.

June crossed her arms and looked away with a smirk. "You're right, it was hilarious." She said laughing. Farkas let out a loud annoyed sigh as he got up from the ground. "I thought you were in trouble!" Vilkas yelled again keeping his glare. June just rolled her eyes and walked away from them back towards the road. "I swear I'm the only one with sense around here.." She mumbled to herself.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than quickly followed after her, as they got back onto the road Vilkas stopped again taking one last at the trees. ' _I know someone was there.._ ' He thought to himself. He looked at June and Farkas, his eyes widened as he saw that they were already far away from him on the road. He sighed and ran off catching up with them.

Hours have passed by and it was now getting to be in the early afternoon, they stopped for a small break and to eat some lunch. "So how much farther do we have to go before we get to Whiterun?" June asked taking a bite of some bread. "Not far I think, we should get there before late this evening." Farkas answered taking a drink of his water. "I feel like we've been away from Jorrvaskr for weeks." Vilkas said tearing apart some cheese and popping the pieces into his mouth.

Farkas looked up at the sky seeing a couple birds fly across. "I wonder if anything happened while we were gone.." Farkas wondered. "Probably not." June quickly answered him as she leaned back enjoying the newly warm breeze. "Why do you say that?" Vilkas asked furrowing his eyebrows down. "Because you all do the same things all the time, so it's probably exactly the same." She said looking away from him. "What things?" He asked. "Drinking, eating, and sometimes working." She said with a small smirk.

Vilkas quickly glared at her. "The companions work very hard, we do what we can for the people of Whiterun and Skyrim!" He shouted a little aggravated. Farkas suddenly choked on his food and started coughing. Vilkas and June both looked at him and watched him struggling to swallow down his food. Farkas coughed a bit more pounding his chest. "You okay?" Vilkas asked him raising an eyebrow.

Farkas gulped down some water and than looked at them with a panicked look. "I just realized something." He said with a worried tone in his voice. "What?" June asked furrowing his eyebrows down. "We lost all the supplies we got from Riften in the accident.." Farkas said slowly with a frown. June and Vilkas's eyes widened as they quickly looked at each other.

Farkas let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his forehead trying to think. "What should we do.." He mumbled quietly. "Should we... Should we go back?" June slowly asked. Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks with frowns on their faces. "Well we can't go back to Whiterun with nothing.." Vilkas said scratching his head trying to think of what to do. June got up from the ground and tapped her chin as she was thinking as well. "Are you sure we lost it all?" She asked looking at Farkas.

He nodded. "All that was left from the wreck was some of our things." He said looking at their bags and weapons that were saved. "Why don't we just go back and explain what happened?" June said crossing her arms. "Because we were sent to get supplies to help repair Whiterun with from the dragon attack." Vilkas answered looking up at her. "How do you think the companions will look if we show up with nothing?" He said with a sigh. "I don't really want to go all the way back to Riften though.." Farkas said quietly.

June looked up at the sky watching a couple clouds float by, her eyes widened as she got an idea and quickly looked back at them. "Riverwood is kind of on the way, we'll just have to take another road to get there. Riverwood has some shops and a blacksmith as well, I'm sure there are some supplies we can get there." June explained.

Vilkas and Farkas exchanged looks and than smiled. "Some supplies is better than none, let's do it." Vilkas said quickly getting up and gathering his things. "There should be an intersection on the way to Whiterun with a road that leads to Riverwood." Farkas said as he got up and stretched. They gathered all of their things and started back on the road. ' _Will this journey ever end?_ ' June thought to herself letting out a small sigh.

A few more hours have passed and the afternoon seemed to pass by, June looked up seeing that they were beginning to approach Riverwood. She smiled welcoming the site, the rest of the journey was either filled with pointless small talk or just silence. ' _It's almost over.._ ' She thought to herself looking around as they entered the small town. There was still plenty of people on the streets talking and still doing their jobs. "June!" She heard a familiar voice call her name.

They all stopped and looked around. "June!" She heard it again. June furrowed her eyebrows down as she looked around carefully. She stopped seeing a young woman waving at her in the distance, it was Camilla Valerius. June remembered that she had helped her by returning the golden claw that had been stolen from her and her brothers shop. She also helped her by telling her that Sven was trying to lie to her and make her hate Faendal.

June smiled a little and waved back, she didn't know her that well but every time she came to Riverwood Camilla always wanted to talk to her. "Who's that?" Vilkas asked raising an eyebrow at June. "Just someone I know." June answered. Camilla quickly ran over with a sweet smile on her face. "June! It's been a long time!" She said with a cheerful voice. "Yeah it has." June said looking away and rubbing the back of her neck.

Camilla looked at Vilkas and Farkas. and smiled. "Hey who are these guys?" She asked in a whisper. Before June could answer Camilla quickly grabbed her arm. "Their so hansom!" She whispered with a giggle. June raised an eyebrow at her and than looked at them both examining them. "Especially him, who's he?" She asked slightly pointing to Vilkas.

June smiled and quickly grabbed Camilla's arm pulling her towards Vilkas. "His names Vilkas and he's single!" June said loudly with a big smile. June pushed Camilla at Vilkas making him quickly catch her to keep her from falling on him. He looked up at June surprised. "You two should get to know each other, I think you look great together." She continued as she gave them both thumbs up.

Camilla quickly looked away slightly blushing but she couldn't hold her smile back. Vilkas than glared at June realizing what she was doing. "Hey I-" He began to speak but June quickly cut him off. "Go on, you two go get to know each other. Farkas and I will get the supplies." She said waving her hand at them. Vilkas opened his mouth to yell at her but he felt a small tug on his arm.

He looked down seeing it was Camilla, she had grabbed his arm and was looking at him with a sweet smile. "Would you like too?" She asked him slightly. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She quickly looked away but kept her sweet smile on her face. "Go for a walk? I would like to get to know you better.." She whispered shyly.

Vilkas just stared at her for a moment, he didn't want to. The only woman he would want to do something like that was June but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, she looked fragile. Vilkas let out a soft sigh and hung his head a little. "Sure, why not." He said giving her a crooked smile. Camilla looked at him with an excited look, Vilkas glared at June one last time and than they both walked away.

June let out a small laugh as she watched them walk away. ' _I wonder what Faendal and Sven will think of this.._ ' She wondered with her smile growing as she imagined the look on their faces. "You really had to do that didn't you?" Farkas said trying to hold back his laugh. "I think they make a wonderful couple don't you?" She said with a smirk. "Actually if you didn't know any better you would probably think that they were really together." Farkas said watching June's reaction.

June furrowed her eyebrows down and looked ahead watching them walk away from them, a small frown appeard on her face as she saw that they really did look like a couple. Vilkas's tall muscular form along side Camilla's sweet small body, they did look good together. Just thinking about that made June's stomach twist and turn, her frown grew once realized that the joke had back fired on her. "Come on let's go get the supplies." June quickly said changing the subject. She quickly walked away towards the Blacksmith, Farkas chuckled a little as he followed behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

The shop keeper finished putting the supplies they bought in a large bag, he handed it to Farkas. Farkas almost dropped the bag not realizing how heavy it was. "So you think this will be good enough?" June asked as she looked into a large bag that she was holding. She examined all the nails and other goods she got from the blacksmith. "It's better than nothing." Farkas said with a shrug.

June nodded agreeing with him. "Well we should probably go save Vilkas now." Farkas said walking past June and out the door. June quickly followed him, they both were greeted by a stronger wind than before. They were both a little surprised by it and looked up at the sky. "Might rain." Farkas said smelling the air. The sun was beginning to set behind the mountains and the sky was starting to get dark. "Than we should hurry, its cold at night and I'd hate to be stuck in cold rain in the dark." June said with a frown on her face.

Farkas looked around for Vilkas but didn't see him anywhere, he started to walk through town with June close behind him. "Where did they go off to? It's not like this town is very big.." Farkas mumbled as he continued to look around for them. June looked down at the ground as she felt her stomach begin to twist and turn, she frowned at the feeling she was getting. "Maybe their already hitting it off somewhere, if you know what I mean." Farkas joked with a small chuckle.

June stopped walking and looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed down, Farkas noticed that she had stopped walking. He turned around to look at her and raised an eyebrow at the face she was giving him. "It..Was a joke.." He slowly spoke getting confused by her expression. She quickly looked away from him but the expression on her face stayed. "Wait.." Farkas said scratching the side of his face. "Does that really bother you?" He asked with a growing smile.

June quickly looked at him with a glare. "No! I just don't want to be stuck in the rain because that idiot decided to have a quickly!" She yelled at him and stormed off passed him. Farkas was a little surprised by her reaction but than just chuckled as he quickly walked down the road to catch up to her. June cursed under her breath as she kept looking around for him. "We should just leave that fool here." June mumbled looking around in anger.

June stopped walking and sighed annoyed, the wind started to pick up and it was quickly growing dark. "There you are." She heard a familiar voice in the distance. She looked up seeing it was Vilkas, he walked up to her with a smile. His smile faded as he saw that she was glaring at him. "What's the matter?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. June just looked away from him crossing her arms. "Have a good time?" She asked with a stern voice.

Another smile appeared on Vilkas's face. "Yeah, Camilla is a nice woman and pretty to. We actually talked about spending more time together in a couple of days." He spoke casually. June quickly looked at him with another glare. "Well good for you! Let's go." June quickly spoke walking past him. Vilkas couldn't help but smile more as she walked away from him, he quickly followed after her.

He saw Farkas approaching them. "Why'd you run off like that?" He asked just with his eyebrows furrowed down. He quickly looked up seeing Vilkas was with her now. "There you are, you done with her?" Farkas asked with a smirk. "What's that suppose to mean?" Vilkas asked with his eyebrows furrowed down at him. "You know." Farkas said slightly tilting his head with a smirk.

Vilkas quickly glared at him. "We didn't do anything like that!" Vilkas yelled at him realizing what he meant. "You sure? You looked pretty happy." June said glaring at Vilkas again. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?! Of course I'm sure!" Vilkas yelled again but was confused by June's glares. June just looked away from him again. "We've just wasted a lot of time, if we don't hurry and get back soon we will get stuck in cold rain." June said shoving the large bag into Vilkas's hands and than walking away.

Vilkas looked at the bag and than up at Farkas confused by what just happened. Farks just shrugged and walked off following June, Vilkas sighed and quickly jogged off to catch up to them both. Once he did he examined the way June was looking and couldn't help but smile. ' _Is she jealous?_ ' He wondered as he admired her a little bit.

A couple hours have passed and they finally made it back to Whiterun, as they entered the city June smiled as she was glad that the journey was over. "I thought we'd never make it back home." Farkas said with a smile of relief. They made it to Whiterun just in time before the rain came, they hurried through town before it started to pour.

They quickly ran up to Jorrvaskr and into the building, as they hurried in everyone's head turned towards them. "Where in the world have you three been?" Aela said getting up from the table. "It's a long story." Farkas said setting the large bag down. "Well you've been gone for awhile now, I'm not even sure we still need those supplies." Aela said looking down at the bag.

All three furrowed their eyebrows down at her and just stood their staring at her, she looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked confused by their expressions. "Just take them." Vilkas said handing her the bag he was carrying. June walked past her and looked around seeing everyone was at the table drinking and laughing like it was a party.

Farkas and Vilkas noticed it as well. "What's going on?" Vilkas asked seeing everyone was a lot more lively than usual. "We're celebrating!" Torvar yelled in a drunk voice. He almost fell out of his chair as he raised his mug in the air. "Celebrating what?" Farkas asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Go speak to Kodlak he will tell you." Aela said patting them both on the shoulder as she walked past them. "You should come join me in a drink, you look like you need one." Aela said pushing June towards the table.

Vilkas watched them for a moment, than him and his brother walked towards the stairs. They walked downstairs and down the hall towards Kodlak's room. Kodlak was sitting in his usual chair writing in his journal, he looked hearing footsteps enter into his room. He smiled seeing it was the twins. "I was starting to get worried about you guys, you've been gone for a while." He said putting his journal down onto the table. "It's too long of a story to tell." Vilkas said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kodlak raised an eyebrow at them but than just smiled and waved to his chairs for them to sit in. They both took a seat and looked up at him. "So what's with the celebrating up stairs?" Vilkas asked leaning back and crossing his arms. "We have found another piece of Wuuthrad." Kodlak said with a bigger smile. Vilkas and Faraks's eyes widened, they quickly exchanged looks and than looked back at Kodlak.

Kodlak picked up his mug and took a small drink out of it. "So you mean that cave we were pointed to was the actual location of it?" Farkas asked with a small smile appearing on his face. "Yes, which means we only need one more." He said raising a finger up. "Skjor thinks he's found a contact about it." Kodlak said leaning back in his chair.

Vilkas and Farkas both smiled in excitement. "That's great news, and we needed great news from that trip we were on." Vilkas said rubbing his forehead. "Kodlak..Any news about a cure?" Farkas hesitantly asked. Kodlad's smile turned into a frown. "No not yet my boy, but I think I will have some soon." He said with his smile coming back. "Now you two go on upstairs and enjoy your selves, it does look like you need some enjoyment." He said picked back up his journal.

They both nodded and got up from their seats leaving his room, they walked down the hall back up the stairs. As they walked back up to the main room, Vilkas looked around and saw June was sitting next to Torvar and Aela. He frowned seeing that there was no open seats next to her. "So why the hell did you guys take so long in getting back?" Torvar asked chugging his mead down. "I'd rather drink away that trip than talk about it." June said pouring herself some mead. "That sounds like a good plan to me!" Torvar said with a loud laugh.

Farkas stood next to Vilkas grabbing his shoulder. "Hey look, there's a seat next to Njada." Farkas said with a smirk as he walked towards the table. Vilkas sneered at him as he watched him take a seat next to Athis, he looked around for any other seats but didn't see any except for the one next to Njada. ' _Looks like I gotta take Torvar's seat again._ ' He thought to himself as he walked over to him.

Torvar looked up seeing Vilkas approaching him. "Hey have a drink!" He yelled with a drunk smile. "Sure, but first I'll have your seat." Vilkas said grabbing the chair and pulling it out from under neath him. Torvar fell hard onto his bottom. "Ow dammit!" He yelled spilling his mead all over himself. June looked down at him surprsied but than just started laughing at him. Vilkas smiled hearing June's laughter, Torvar slowly got up from the ground trying to wipe the spelt mead off of him. He walked away stumbling around and cursing under his breath.

Vilkas put the chair back down and sat in it. "You just had have that seat didn't you?" Aela asked with a smirk. "I just like taking things from Torvar." Vilkas answered looking away from her. Njada frowned as she watched Vilkas sit down next to June, she hated the way he looked at her. ' _Why doesn't he look at me like that? We've been through more together.._ ' She thought to herself as she glared at June. ' _When is that thief bitch going to leave.._ ' Angry thoughts came to her mind as she gripped her mug tightly. "What's your problem?" Farkas asked seeing the way she was looking at June.

Njada quickly looked away from him. "Non of your damn business." She said in her usual hateful voice. "It's a wonder why you haven't found a man yet.." Athis mumbled under his breath. "What was that you dark skinned freak!" She yelled glaring at him as she jumped out of her seat. "Did I stutter you man of a woman!" Athis yelled back getting up from his seat. "Sit down you idiots!" Skjor yelled at them. They both looked at him and than glared at each other once more before sitting back down in their seats.

June tried scooting away from Vilkas, she felt strange around him and she didn't like it. She looked away taking a drink of her mead, Vilkas noticed the uncomfortable look on her face but ignored it as he poured himself some mead. Vilkas quickly chugged it down and started to pour himself some more. June looked at him surprised at how fast he was drinking, she frowned a little at him. ' _Look's like I'm staying away from him tonight..._ ' She thought to herself looking down at the table.

Just as Vilkas was about to drink down his second cup of mead he stopped and slightly looked at June, she had what looked like an upset look on her face. He could sense that she was even more uncomfortable than before, Vilkas looked at his mug and than put it down on the table. June slightly looked up hearing the clank of his mug on the table, she raised an eyebrow at it and than looked at Vilkas. "Not wanting to enjoy yourself?" She asked. "I just don't feel like drinking a hole lot tonight." Vilkas said with a shrug.

He grabbed a plate and reached for some food that was in front of him, a crooked smile appeared on June's face as she took a drink of her own mead. "Your loss.." She said looking away from him with a smile. Vilkas smiled and took a bite of a sweet roll he grabbed. ' _Someone's in a strange happy mood tonight._ ' He thought to himself taking another look at her.

A couple hours have passed and it was now late at night, some of the companions went outside to drink but Vilkas, Farkas, and June stayed inside with the rest of the companions. Farkas moved from his previous seat and was now sitting next to June, all three were laughing at jokes that they were telling. Farkas was well drunk but Vilkas and June was still sober, they spent the night just enjoying mead not gulping it down like the others.

Farkas reached for another bottle of mead but he was so drunk he couldn't see straight and knocked over the bottle spilling it. "Ah dammit!" He yelled in a drunk voice. "I think you've had enough brother!" Vilkas said with loud laughter. "I'm.." Farkas began to say but he ended up falling over out of his chair passing out. As he fell from his seat his arm hit June's mug knocking it over causing it to spill all over her. June gasped from the sudden cold liquid on her and jumped up. "Dammit!" She said annoyed looking down at her newly wet dress.

Vilkas just laughed at her and his brother. "Well I guess I'm calling it a night now." June said stretching. "Already?" Vilkas said furrowing down his eyebrows. "I'm all wet and it's late." June shrugged as she walked away from the table and towards the stairs. Vilkas turned around watching her walk away, he tilted his head admiring the way her hips swayed as she walked.

June walked down the stairs and into the quarters, she walked over to where she set down her bag earlier and went through it. She took out her armor and examined it, she sighed seeing what state it was in. It desperately needed to be repaired, she put it to the side and dug into her bag some more but she couldn't find any more clothing. "Look's like I'm just going to have to barrow some." She mumbled to herself as she walked over to one of the dresser's and opened them up.

She looked inside it and only saw some boots and hats. ' _Do these people not have any extra clothing?_ ' She thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows down. She closed the dresser drawers and tapped her chin trying to think. ' _I guess I can just barrow one of Farkas's or Vilkas's shirts, it'd be big enough to use as something to sleep in and I'm sure they wouldn't care._ ' She thought to herself as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

She turned right and stopped looking at the two separate doors, she couldn't remember which room was Vilkas's or Farkas's. June just shrugged and picked the room on the left, part of her hoped it was Vilkas's room but than the other part of her just wanted to hurry and get out of it before someone came. She walked over to the dresser and opened it, she smiled pulling out a large shirt, she also found a large cloth she could dry the mead off of her with.

Vilkas was knelt down on the ground as he was trying to figure out how to get his brother off the ground by himself, the door suddenly slammed open and Torvar came stumbling in singing loudly. Vilkas frowned and quickly got up. "That's my cue to go to bed, sorry brother but looks like this is where you're spending the night." Vilkas said stepping over Farkas and walking towards the stairs.

He walked down the stairs but before he walked down the hall he walked into the room where the rest of the companions sleep to see June but she wasn't in there. Vilkas looked around confused, he slowly walked out of the room. ' _Where could she be?_ ' He wondered but than just shrugged it off and started to walk down the hallway. He turned towards his room and reached for it but stopped hearing shuffling in his room. ' _Someone's in my room?_ ' He wondered but than frowned. The last time someone was in his room it was Njada waiting for him. ' _Oh Gods please don't let it be her..._ ' He thought to himself with a look of disgust on his face.

Vilkas slowly opened the door not sure if he wanted to see who it was, he opened it all the way and stepped inside but once he was inside he stopped. His eyes widened seeing June standing in front of him, she was almost naked but she still had her briefs on and was pulling the shirt down as he walked in. "Hm?" She turned around hearing the door open and gave him a small grin. "I just thought I'd borrow a shirt from either you or Farkas but it looks like this is your room, too bad I was hoping it would be Farkas who would walk in on me." She said turning back around pulling the large shirt all the way down.

It was long enough to where it went down just above her knees covering up her briefs, Vilkas slowly looked away from her. His body grew warm and his pants became tighter but he tried to ignore it. "What would you do if It was Farkas who walked in?" He slowly asked. "If Farkas walked in than I wouldn't of finished putting the shirt on." She said with a shrug and a grin.

Vilkas quickly looked at her furrowing his eyebrows down, his annoyed feeling quickly vanished once he saw the way she looked in his shirt. It was covering her briefs but from behind he could almost see her bottom, he let out a deep sigh as he admired her. He clenched his jaw as he slowly started taking steps towards her. "Every time you talk about Farkas it always sounds like you think he'd be better than me." His voice became serious.

June smiled and looked at him opening up her mouth to say something but she stopped once she saw the look on his face, she looked down realizing he was getting closer to her. She was trying to think of what to say but the words slipped from her and she was lost. She slightly hoped he would be the one who would walk in on her but now that he was she didn't know what to do.

Vilkas slightly tilted his head trying to look at her face. "Why so hesitant now?" He asked in a lurring voice. She had suddenly became quiet and shy, Vilkas liked it when she acted shy. June kept her eyes away from him as she struggled to find anything to say, Vilkas kept slowly getting closer to her. "I can show you that I'm better." He said in a low voice. June started to take steps back from him as he got closer but he just kept walking towards her.

She kept backing up until she found herself up against the wall, her heart beat increased as Vilkas slowly got closer to her. He put his hands up against the wall keeping June in place, she quickly looked down as she felt her face begin to grow warm. ' _He's so close.._ ' She thought to herself as she remembered the night in Riften.

June could feel butterflies rise up in her stomach, Vilkas slowly grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his. "We should finish where we left off last time.." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. June looked back into his eyes for a moment but shifted them to the side, she could almost feel the warmth of his body onto hers. He hovered over her, Vilkas slightly tilted his head trying to keep his eyes onto hers.

June was trying to think of something to say, something that would aggravate Vilkas and ruin the mood but nothing came to her mind. Vilkas slowly moved his hand from her chin and to the top of her neck, he slid his fingers down her neck causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. His eyes trailed down her body, he kept running his fingers down until he reached her arm.

June was having a hard time controlling her breathing, her heart was beating hard against her chest and she felt like her face was red. "It's late, w-we should.." June stuttered. "We should probably call it a night.." She whispered slowly looking back at Vilkas. Vilkas's eyes were filled with lust, he had waited long enough and he couldn't wait any longer. He's wanted her since he saw her, he wasn't going to let her get away tonight.

He moved his hand down to her waist, he felt her tense up a bit when he did. "You were in here alone, I should check you to make sure you didn't steal anything.." He whispered in a lustful voice. June looked down, her body grew warm. Vilkas moved his hand back to her back, he paused for a moment keeping his eyes on her. He saw that she was clenching her jaw, he could hear her heart beating hard.

Vilkas could also sense that she was becoming aroused, a small grinned appeared on his face as he moved his hand down to her bottom and gripped it causing her to jump and gasp in surprise. Before June could do anything else Vilkas lowered his head down and started kissing her neck. "Vilkas.." June tried to object. She tried to move him away but he held onto her tightly not letting go. She felt his teeth bite down onto her neck as he pressed his body against hers, June bit her bottom lip as she felt his teeth glide down her neck.

Vilkas moved his hand down from her bottom and to her leg slightly lifting it up. "Vilkas stop.." June tried to move him away but he wouldn't budge. Vilkas paused realizing she was trying to push him away, he pulled back and looked at her but he kept holding onto her leg. "Do you really want me to?" He asked her keeping himself pushed against her body. June quickly looked away trying to find the words to say, she knew that it would be best if he stopped but she didn't really want him to. "If you want me to stop than I will." Vilkas said trying to look at her face.

June bit her lower lip again as she kept her face away from his, Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down and grabbed her chin again bringing her face to his forcing her to look at him. "Tell me." He said in a slight demanding voice. June looked into his eyes for a moment and than suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Vilkas stumbled back a bit surprised but quickly kissed her back and pressed her back up against the wall.

The kiss was deep and passionate, it sent tingles down her body. She ran her fingers up his hair as Vilkas slipped his tongue into her mouth. They held onto each other tightly and did not dare to break the kiss, it was almost like they needed each other or they might fall. Vilkas finally broke the kiss and grabbed her waist picking her up letting her legs wrap around him.

He carried her to his bed and slowly laid her down onto it, Vilkas took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He slowly climbed up onto the bed and ontop of her. June bit her lip as she looked at his body, she admired his muscular form and abs. She liked the chest hair he had and the trail of hair that went from his belly button to his pelvis. Vilkas lowered his face to hers locking their lips back together.

As they kissed Vilkas moved his hand up her shirt and slowly ran his hand up her stomach to her breast. He pulled back and started kissing up her neck to her ear as he gripped her bare breast. June let out a small moan as his grip tightened. Vilkas sat up and slowly lifted her shirt up off of her, he looked down at body admiring her curves and her breasts. He always tried to imagine what she looked like with out clothing and couldn't help but lick his lips as he finally got gaze upon it.

Vilkas kissed down her neck to her chest, he gripped her left breast tightly as he slowly started to suck on the right one. June responded with a soft moan as she gripped the blanket tightly, Vilkas played with her breasts for a moment longer and than started to kiss down her body to her stomach, placing soft kisses on it and than he kept moving down to her leg.

Farkas groaned as he was waken up with hard kicks, he slowly opened his eyes seeing it was Njada. "What the hell do you want?" He asked irritated that she had woken him up. He than quickly sat up realizing he was on the floor in the food hall. "Where's Vilkas? He usually stays up later than this." She said crossing her arms. Farkas scratched the side of his face as he looked around. "How the hell should I know." Farkas said rubbing his head.

Njada glared at him annoyed. "I think he went downstairs with June.." Athis said thinking. "What?!" She yelled quickly looking at him. "Well not actually with her but not long after she went downstairs." Athis said with a shrug as he continued to drink down some mead. Njada quickly stormed off towards the stairs. ' _He wouldn't dare be low enough to sleep with...her!_ ' She thought to herself in anger.

Vilkas kissed back up her body to her neck, he groaned into her ear as he started to grind against her. June held onto him tightly as she started to bite into his shoulder. "I can't hold back anymore..." He whispered into her ear as he started to nibble on it. He sat up and started to pull his pants but a sudden loud knock on the door made them both jump. Vilkas quickly looked at the door and glared at it, right when he was about to get up June grabbed his arm stopping him.

He looked down at her. "Don't stop.." She whispered looking at him with lustful eyes. Vilkas smiled as he lowered himself back down and softly kissed her lips, they held onto each other kissing deeply and tenderly. More loud impatient knocks came making them jump again, Vilkas let out an annoyed sigh and quickly got off the bed and went to the door.

June sat up covering herself as she tried to see who it was but she couldn't see past the open door, she saw Vilkas walk out of the room closing the door behind him. She looked down furrowing her eyebrows down as she started to hear yelling and arguing, the other voice was female and almost sounded like Njada. She looked at herself and felt foolish for being there, June frowned as she slowly got off the bed and grabbed the shirt slipping it back on.

The arguing finally stopped and Vilkas walked back into the room closing the door behind him, he looked up surprised and disappointed that she had her shirt back on. "What's the matter?" He asked her walking up to her. June quickly looked away from him. "Nothing I just.." She began to say but stopped for a moment. She than let out a small awkward laugh. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I shouldn't be here." She said with an apologetic smile.

Vilkas looked at her upset and confused by the sudden change. "I'm sorry..It's late.." She said grabbing her dress from the floor and quickly walking out of his room. Vilkas watched her with a frown on his face, they were finally getting somewhere and he felt like they connected but than it was ruined. He let out a sigh as he walked to his bed sitting down, he put his hands on his forehead as he started to feel a little foolish himself. Vilkas slowly laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Morning came slowly, at least that is what it felt like to Vilkas. He had been lying awake in bed all night lost in his thoughts. ' _I don't belong here? Did she mean in this room or...With the companions?_ ' He wondered as a frown formed on his face. She wasn't really part of the companions, but to Vilkas she was. She belonged there with them, with him. Vilkas let out a heavy sigh as he slowly sat up in his bed and looked down for a moment, he shook his head forcing the thoughts out of his mind and finally got out of bed.

He was tired of just laying there with thoughts running through his mind, he quickly got dressed into his armor and ran a brush through his hair. He walked out of his room and down the hall seeing a few companions standing around talking, he peaked into the quarters to see if June was there and she wasn't. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around seeing Torvar and Ria having their own conversation at one of the small tables.

Vilkas walked over to them. "Do you two know where June is?" He asked looking around some more. "I think Skjor gave her something to do, you should ask him." Ria said with her usual sweet smile. Vilkas nodded and walked up the stairs to the main room. He looked around hoping that June might be there anyways but she wasn't, but he did see Skjor sitting at the table eating with Farkas next to him. Vilkas approached him, Skjor looked up raising an eyebrow at Vilkas seeing him coming towards him. "What?" Skjor said in his stern voice.

Vilkas slightly looked away rubbing the back of his neck. "I was told that June came to you for work, you know where she is?" Vilkas asked while clearing his throat. Skjor grabbed his mug and took a quick drink out of it. "Yea, she came to me looking for work, I first told her I didn't really have any and to ask you but she insisted." Skjor explained with a shrug. Vilkas furrowed his eyebrows down confused but kept listening. "Anyways, I gave her a small job of delivery here in Whiterun, well outside of Whiterun." Skjor said taking a bite of a sweet roll.

Vilkas nodded and walked out of the building and started to walk away from the building but stopped with a frown on his face. He wanted to find her and talk to her about last night but he had a feeling should just stay at Jorrvaskr and treat the day like any other day. He sighed and walked over to the training dummies and grabbing one of the blades. ' _I guess I could train for awhile.._ ' He thought to himself as he started to warm up.

June walked through the city gate and looked up at the bright morning sky, she stopped walking for a moment with thoughts swimming through her mind. She wanted to try and distract herself from last night, butterflies fluttered around as she remembered the kiss between them. It wasn't full of lust, it was full of passion and it was deep. She frowned as she remembered the interruption, it was Njada and after that it was awkward.

She looked back a head seeing a few children run around in the streets playing their usual game, June turned right and decided to take the long way back to Jorrvaskr. Her stomach twisted into knots as she thought of Vilkas, she looked down at the ground as she walked beind the Black smith's shop and down the path that led behind the Market place.

June was lost in thought but sudden movement in the shadows interrupted her, she quickly looked up and a hand quickly grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. Before she knew it she was suddenly pushed up against a wall with a hand over her mouth. It was a tall male figure, with similair armor she had but the hood was up. Her eye's widened she saw it was Brynjolf. He smiled at her as he slowly put his hood down. "Did I startle you?" He asked in a whisper as he removed his hand from her mouth.

June crossed her arms and tilted her head at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him raising an eyebrow. "Looking for you of course." He replied with a bigger smile. June quickly looked away from him. "Oh? Did you not want me to?" Brynjolf said grabbing her chin making him look back at him. "I'm just surprised that you did.." She said with a small shrug. "Well after a couple days I was curious to why you didn't return yet but I just waited a little longer till I came looking for you." Brynjolf explained as he started bringing his face to hers.

June's eye's widened once she realized he was trying to kiss her, she slowly placed her hands on his chest keeping him from getting any closer. Brynjolf looked at her confused. "So you were looking hard huh?" She mumbled underneath her breath as she remembered him with the other woman. "Well when I could.." He said slowly taking a step back from her. June looked into his eyes and it surprised her to see that they had a serious look in them.

Brynjolf let go of her chin as he crossed his arms. "Maven had me doing some work for a little while, it involved stealing, flirting. You know the usual." He explained as he examined her face. June was surprised how he pointed out the flirting part, as if he knew she saw him. "Did you really think you could be in Riften and non of us notice?" He said with a growing smile. "I had Vex and Delvin go in the Inn to see if they could sneak you out but once they realized it was the companions who had you they backed off and left it to me." He explained some more as he looked around to make sure no one was coming their way.

June slowly looked down at the ground with a small crooked smile. ' _So that's why they were there..I guess I can never underestimate the Thieves Guild.._ ' She thought to herself. "I've been following you ever since Riften till I lost you on the road, than I found you back at Ivarstead." Brynjolf continued. "I just haven't found the right time to grab you till now." He said with a small shrug and a smile.

June quickly looked up at him, she frowned as her earlier butterflies quickly turned into feelings of guilt. ' _So...The reason he was flirting with that woman was because of Maven?_ ' She wondered as she kept looking at him. ' _That does sound like something she would do..._ ' June slowly looked back down. "I just don't understand something lass.." Brynjolf slowly spoke. June looked up at him again. "What?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows down at him. "You could've easily slipped away from them when ever you wanted, so why didn't you?" He asked her tilting his head to the side.

June quickly looked away as she ran through her mind trying to find an excuse. "Well, if I did than they probably would of came looking for me and I wouldn't want the rest of the Guild exposed because of me." June quickly spoke with a shrug. Brynjolf raised an eyebrow at her. "And you know me, I like to make sure I pay off my debts. Even if this one was a useless job." June began to speak the truth. That is how she saw it in the beginning but now it was different.

She frowned again once Vilkas suddenly popped up into her mind, everything was different now. She found herself thinking about someone she thought she'd never get along with and now she found out the reason why Brynjolf was taking so long and what he was doing Riften. June was at loss now, she didn't know what she was going to do. She was surprised to see a smile spread across Brynjolf's face. "You've always be a softy." He said with a small chuckle. He walked up to her and started to caress her cheek with his hand.

His warm hand was welcoming, June gave him a small smile in response. "The Guild is nothing with out you lass, do what you have too. We'll be waiting for you, I'll be waiting for you." He said with a warm smile. June slowly nodded at him as she walked him step back and disappear in the shadows, she looked down with her frown coming back. She stood there for a moment trying to shake her feelings away than she started to walk back down the path behind the buildings towards Jorrvaskr.

Brynjolf quickly left Whiterun and was now walking past the horse stables, the smile he had put on for June turned into a frown. He clenched his fists tightly as he remembered the scene next to the river at Ivarstead, he heard her voice in a distance and quickly went to her hoping he would get her but instead he came across something that made his stomach twist and turn. He hid behind a large rock in the distance as he watched her and the man named Vilkas sitting side by side together on a rock, he watched the way he looked at her.

His heart burn with a flame as he remembered Vilkas leaning in to kiss her but thankfully another man interrupted him before he could get any closer to June. Brynjolf wondered if June would of even pulled away from him. The only way he knew that June was in Riften was that he saw her peaking from the side, watching him flirt with a woman that he didn't even remember the name of.

The only reason he was acting so towards her was because Maven ordered him to so they could strike a bargain with her for her business. The thought of another man having June's attention made Brynjolf's stomach hurt, it angered him that another man even dared to try to take her away from him. He hoped that her business with them would be done soon, he also hoped that she would actually come back to him.

June slowly walked behind Jorrvaskr, she stopped seeing Vilkas was training. She quickly looked away as she was trying to figure out a way to avoid him but a loud voice calling her name ruined that plan. "June! Hey, hey June!" A loud man's voice called to her. It was Torvar, Vilkas quickly stopped and looked to the side seeing June standing in the distance. She had an annoyed frown on her face as Torvar came running to her. "Hey I got something to tell ya!" He said loudly.

June looked down rubbing her forehead as she sighed annoyed. "What?" She said in an aggravated voice. "Give me a moment it was a couple mead's ago.." Torvar said as he rubbed his beard thinking. June slightly looked up seeing Vilkas was approaching them, her stomach began to twist and her heart felt weird as he got closer. "Oh yea! Eorlund was looking for ya! He's up at his forge." Torvar said as he pointed to the Skyforge.

June quickly nodded and walked past him and Vilkas, Vilkas turned to say something to her but she walked by him so fast he didn't get a chance to get a word out. He furrowed his eyebrows down confused as he watched her walk away. ' _Did I do something wrong?_ ' He thought to himself with a frown on his face.

June hurried up the hill to the Skyforge, she saw Eorlund was working like usual. Eorlund looked up hearing footsteps approaching him, he turned seeing it was June. "You wanted to see me?" She asked crossing her arms. "Yes, here. I fixed them up for you." He said holding out her armor. June's eyes widened as she saw that it looked brand new, not a scratch on it. She slowly took it and examined it carefully. "Why?" She slowly asked looking up at him confused. "Because it needed it bad, now go away I have work to do." Eorlund said shooing her away with his hand.

June slowly walked away as she examined her armor, it looked like it did when she first got it. She frowned as the memory of the day she first became the leader of the Thieves Guild popped up into her mind, that day was a good day and it made her happy. It also made her miss her guild, now that she knew the reason why they didn't try to get her and the reason why it took Brynjolf so long, it made her re think what she wanted.

She didn't really know what she wanted before but now it was difficult for her to decide. She walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom of them looking down at the ground, her heart ached and her head hurt as she tried to think of what to do. ' _Should I sneak out tonight? I'm pretty sure my work is down here, that amulet was useless anyways._.' She thought to herself as her heart began to ache more.

June quickly looked up as she heard someone walking towards her, it was Vilkas. "You okay?" He asked noticing the upset look on her face. "I'm fine." She quickly answered him. "I'm just surprised that Eorlund fixed my armor for me is all." She said looking back down at her armor. "Well it did need it, though I think you would look better with steal armor on or maybe some plain leather armor." Vilkas said with a small smile as he looked down at her Thieves Guild armor.

She quickly looked at him with a bigger frown on her face, he furrowed his eyebrows down at her confused by her sudden expression. "I..I'm going to get changed now.." She stuttered as she quickly walked past him. Vilkas watched her confused. ' _He thinks I would look better in something else? I think he means I would be better as something else.._ ' She thought to herself as she kept her eyes down on the ground.

She walked into the building avoiding everyone who was in front of her. ' _I can't be anything else than I am..I can't be one of them.._ ' She quickly walked down the stairs and into the quarters. She put her armor down on one of the beds and about to change but she paused, staring at the armor laying on the bed. ' _I don't belong here.._ ' Her heart began to ache again as she thought about Vilkas more. ' _I don't belong with..._ ' She quickly shook her head interrupting her thought forcing it out of her mind. She started to take off her dress and put on her armor.

Vilkas walked back over to the dummies picking back up his sword, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with June. Right when he was about to swing at the dummy Farkas came running up to him. "Hey Vilkas!" Farkas said coming to a stop. "What is it?" Vilkas asked lowering the sword and looking at his brother. "Kodlak wants us to do something for him." Farkas said. "Well what?" Vilkas said a little impatient.

Farkas looked at him a little confused by his attitude but ignored it and continued to speak. "He wants us to take a trip to one of the farms outside of Whiterun, there's a bear bothering the farmer and his family." Farkas explained. Vilkas let out a sigh and put his blade into its sheathe. "Let's go than.." Vilkas said already walking off. Farkas raised an eyebrow at his brother more confused by the way he was acting but just quickly walked off catching up to Vilkas.


	27. Chapter 27

Vilkas leaped to the side getting out of the way from the charging bear. "Watch out!" Farkas yelled as the bear quickly jumped towards Vilkas again. Vilkas quickly grabbed his sword but the bear landed right on top of him knocking he sword out of his hand. "Dammit!" He yelled trying to punch the bear off of him but it wasn't working. "I thought there was only going to be one!" Farkas yelled as he was fighting off another bear.

The farmer and his family stood in their home watching and hoping that they would be okay. "Ah!" Farkas yelled quickly dodging the bears swinging claw and than spun around stabbing his sword into the side of the bear. "Farkas!" Vilkas yelled in a panic as the bear was getting closer to tearing his face off. Farkas quickly came running and once he was close enough he stabbed his sword right into the bear.

The bear roared in pain and than fell over bleeding out and eventually dying. Vilkas laid flat on the ground breathing heavily, his arm was cut up from holding the bear's claw off. "You okay?" Farkas asked who was also out of breath. "Yea, I'm fine." Vilkas said slowly getting up. He looked at his arm seeing it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. "We need to wrap it up." Farkas said looking at it. "Yea but it's not as bad as it could've been." Vilkas said getting up off of the ground.

Vilkas groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore back from getting knocked to the ground. "Thank you so much!" The farmer said as he came running to them. "Are you two alright?" The wife of the farmer asked as she looked at them worried. "We're fine, though it would of been helpful if we knew there was going to be two of them." Farkas said as he got out some bandages from his pack.

The farmer and his wife exchanged sorry looks. "There was only one at first but than before you got here another one showed up!" The farmer explained as he felt bad. "That's okay, the important thing is is that non of you got hurt." Vilkas said giving them a smile. They smiled back in relief at him, Farkas finished wrapping Vilkas's arm up and grabbed his sword giving it back to him. "You sure you don't want us to take these away?" Vilkas asked looking at the bears. "No, no we can use them!" The farmer said in a cheerful voice.

They gave them their pay and waved goodbye as the brothers walked down the road back to Whiterun. "I though you said that it was just outside of Whiterun?" Vilkas said looking at Farkas realizing how far out they were. "Well it is, just not close to Whiterun.." Farkas said rubbing the back of his neck. They both looked up at the sky seeing it was now getting to be early evening. "We should be able to get back before late evening though." Farkas said looking back to his brother. Vilkas nodded and just kept walking as he looked at his bandaged arm.

June had just finished another small job that Aela gave to her this time. "Good work, you know you're getting good at this." Aela said with a smile. June just looked away from her. "Am I done now?" June asked. "Yea.." Aela said watching June carefully. June had been acting different today, she was quick about the jobs she was given and she stayed away from everyone. June started to walk back towards the stairs but she was stopped by someone quickly grabbing her arm, it was Njada.

June quickly glared at her. "What do you want?" June asked yanking her arm away. "I want you to stay away from Vilkas! He doesn't like you!" Njada shouted in anger and jealously. June raised an eyebrow at her, normally she would of insulted Njada but she just looked away from her. "Don't worry, now is that it?" June said slightly glaring at her again. Njada looked at her a big surprised that she hadn't argued back, she opened her mouth about to shout some more but June just walked away from her again towards the stairs.

Njada watched her walk away for a moment and than she walked back to the table mumbling under her breath. June walked down the stairs and into the quarters, Jorrvaskr was pretty much empty today. Everyone was busy with their own jobs, the only ones that were there had either already finished up their jobs or were the ones giving the jobs. ' _Tonight would be best..._ ' June thought to herself as she stood in front of the bed she usually slept on.

She had her things packed up in her bag, she stood there for a moment as Vilkas quickly flashed into her mind again. She frowned and forced the image of him away, she slowly grabbed her hood putting down over her face. She grabbed her bow and arrows placing them on her back and she grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder. ' _Now would be best while everyone's out..._ ' She thought to herself. No matter what she did June couldn't stop her heart from aching, she couldn't stop her stomach from hurting. All she could do was ignore it, and even that was difficult.

She peeked out of the room seeing that no one was around, she knew that it was growing dark outside and darkness was an advantage for her. She quickly left the room and headed to the stairs but quickly stopped as she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She slowly looked to the side seeing it was Kodlak. June's heart ache increased more as she could feel his piercing eyes on her. "Going somewhere?" He asked slowly walking up to her.

June gulped and just stood there, she was trying to think of something to say but nothing was coming to her mind. "You're leaving aren't you?" He asked making June's stomach only hurt even more. June slowly turned towards him to look at him, he had his normal smile on his face. She was surprised to see it, she slowly nodded to his question. "You don't have to you know.." Kodlak said keeping his smile on his face. "It's time that I do.." June said quietly.

Kodlak tilted his head at her in question. "I don't...I don't belong here..This place isn't for me.." June slowly explained as she turned back away towards the door. "It could be." Kodlak spoke keeping his smile on his face. June winced a little at his words, she bit her lower lip as she just stood there looking down at the ground. Her hood was hiding her eyes, they stood there in silence for a moment as June was struggling to find anything to say. "But if you wish to leave, I will not stop you." Kodlak finally broke the silence.

June kept her eyes away from him as she gripped her bag tightly. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as she quickly walked up the stairs and into the main room. Barely anyone was in there and the one's who were in there were just sitting at the table eating. They had no idea that she had entered the room, June slowly slipped into the shadows and went to the front door leaving Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas was looking up at the evening sky, it was going from the normal orange from when the sun set to a dark blue. "There's Whiterun." Farkas said pointing out the tall buildings in the distance. Vilkas looked a head seeing they were getting closer, he let out a soft sigh as he looked around. "You okay?" Farkas asked looking at his brother. "I'm fine." Vilkas said watching a few rabbits hop along the road.

Farkas raised an eyebrow at Vilkas. "You sure? You've been pretty quiet since we left the farm.." Farkas said slightly looking away from him. Vilkas came to a stop and looked at the ground, he had a troubled look on his face. Farkas stopped and looked back at him. "Something's definitely on your mind...What is it?" Farkas asked taking a few steps towards Vilkas. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the right words to say, trying to find a simple way to explain it.

Farkas crossed his arms and waited patiently as Vilkas sorted out his thoughts. "It's..." Vilkas began to speak but stopped. "Is it June?" Farkas said plainly. Vilkas quickly looked up at him. "Why do you think it's about June?" Vilkas asked a little defensive. "Because she's been on your mind since she broke into Jorrvaskr." Farkas said with a smile. "I can tell that you have feelings for her.." He said examining his brothers reaction.

Vilkas was about to object but he just let out a deep sigh and looked down. "Yea, I do." He admitted. Farkas looked at him a little surprised. "Wasn't expecting you to admit it so easily." He said with a bigger smile. "Well there's no point in denying it anymore.." Vilkas said quietly as he kept his eyes to the ground. "So why don't you tell her?" Farkas asked raising an eyebrow at Vilkas.

Vilkas quickly looked to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck again. "Well.." Vilkas said having a difficult time to say the right words again. "Because I don't think she feels the same way.." Vilkas spoke slowly. "Why do you think that?" Farkas asked slightly tilting his head. "Because we're two different people..I'm a warrior, I'm a proud companions and she's...Just a thief." Vilkas spoke with his eyebrows furrowed down. "People can change." Farkas said with a straight face.

Vilkas looked up at him a little surprised. "She may be a thief now but maybe tomorrow she will be yours." Farkas said with his smile returning. "She could be a companion, it's obvious that Kodlak likes her.." Farkas said with a small shrug. Vilkas looked back down furrowing his eyebrows back down. ' _Why haven't I thought of it like that?_ ' He wondered as he began to feel like a fool. "You're right.." Vilkas mumbled. "Really?" Farkas said surprised. He wasn't used to being right or anybody taking his advice.

Vilkas quickly looked up with confidence in his eyes. "Come on, let's hurry and get back to Jorrvaskr!" Vilkas said with what almost sounded like excitement in his voice. He quickly walked off almost jogging down the road, Farkas smiled and quickly ran off to catch up to his brother.

Thirty minutes passed and they finally reached Whiterun, Vilkas stopped after he entered the city to catch his breath. He ran the hole way, he just couldn't wait. Vilkas quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead and started running down the road. The sky was dark and full of stars, the moon was rising in the sky. He ran through the Market place and up the steps towards Jorrvaskr, he ran around the building and saw a few companions sitting outside.

Njada stood up to try and talk to him but he ran past her completely ignoring her and running inside. He looked around seeing if June was in the main room but she wasn't, he saw Aela sitting at the table with Skjor. Vilkas was still slightly breathing hard, he stood there for a moment catching his breath again and than he walked up to Aela. "Have you seen June?" He asked her. "No not in a while, she's probably still downstairs." Aela said gesturing her head towards the stairs.

Vilkas nodded and turned going towards the stairs, he quickly walked down them and into the hall. He walked into the quarters and frowned seeing it was empty, he furrowed his eyebrows down as he walked out of the room. ' _Where could she be?_ ' He wondered looking around in the hall not seeing her anywhere. ' _Maybe she's with Kodlak.._ ' He thought to himself as he walked down the hall towards Kodlak's room.

When Vilkas walked into Kodlak's room he saw him examining a map on his table. "What can I do for you?" Kodlak asked sensing Vilkas entering his room. Before answering Vilkas quickly looking around for June and she wasn't in there either. "Do you know where June is?" Vilkas asked looking back at Kodlak. "She's gone." Kodlak said standing up straight and looking at Vilkas.

Vilkas slightly tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows down confused. "Is she..Doing a job?" Vilkas slowly asked him. "No, she's gone, she went back to Riften." Kodlak explained sitting back down in his chair. Vilkas's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped, he just stood there for a moment just staring at him. "You...Didn't stop her?" Vilkas slowly asked. "Of course not, why would I?" Kodlak asked grabbing some mead and pouring it into a mug.

A frown slowly appeared on Vilkas's face, in that moment he felt his heart slowly sink and a lump rise up in his throat. "She had finished work for us a long time ago, she could of left when ever she wanted." Kodlak explained. "Why.." Vilkas began to speak but he had to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Why would she go back?" Vilkas asked quietly. "Because it's where she belongs, it was only a matter of time.." Kodlak said in a disappointed voice.

Vilkas just stood there staring at Kodlak, the aching pain he was feeling quickly turned into anger. Vilkas slowly began to glare as he clenched his fists tightly. "Sorry Vilkas, sometimes people don't change.." Kodlak said noticing the look on Vilkas's face. Kodlak felt a little upset as well, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last they see of June.

A fire started to grow in Vilkas's belly. "We need to go get her and drag her back she-!" He began to yell but Kodlak quickly raised his hand up in the air making Vilkas be quiet. "No, I already told you that her work was done. Like I said Vilkas, sometimes people don't change." Kodlak said grabbing his journal and opening it.

Vilkas quickly walked out of his Kodlak's room, storming down the hall. ' _How could she just leave!? After everything.._ ' Vilkas thought to himself in anger. He frowned as images of last night popped into his mind, they were close together. The way they kissed felt like it meant something. Vilkas quickly forced the images out of his mind, they were only making him more upset.

He quickly walked up the stairs and almost ran into Farkas. "Woah!" Farkas said quickly taking a step back keeping himself from running into Vilkas. Farkas furrowed his eyebrows down at Vilkas noticing the look on his face. "What's the matter?" Farkas asked examining his brother. Vilkas quickly looked away with an angry look on his face. "June's no longer here." He said.

Farkas looked at him confused. "What do you mean she's gone?" He asked. "I mean gone, she went back to Riften! I was a fool to think she could be anything different, I was a fool to think we could be together." Vilkas said with a frown on his face. He just sighed and shook his head walking past Farkas towards the table. "I need a drink..." Vilkas mumbled.

Farkas watched him and than looked down at the ground trying to think, he quickly looked up hearing one of the doors open. He saw it was Njada. ' _Oh great.._ ' He thought to himself as he watched her walked over to the table and take a seat next to Vilkas. Vilkas had piled food onto his plate and was already gulping down mead. Njada knew that June had left, she saw her slip out but she didn't say anything.

It was the perfect time for Njada to be with Vilkas, he was upset and angry. Also he was drinking and she knew that was as good a time as any. "Sorry about June." Njada lied. She wasn't sorry, she hated June. Njada had known Vilkas way longer than June did and once she showed up he was immediately all over her, and that pissed off Njada. She knew she was better for Vilkas, she just had to show him that.

Vilkas sneered at Njada and just looked away from her. "Whatever." He mumbled gulping down some more mead. "Here, let me help." Njada said with a small grin as she grabbed some more bottles of mead and poured him another cup. Farkas sighed as he watched Njada. ' _Hopefully Vilkas won't do anything stupid.._ ' He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.

A few hours have passed since June left, she was walking down the road, her eyes looking down at the ground. She was almost half way to Ivarstead, June couldn't get Vilkas out of her mind. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the thoughts away. She sighed as she stopped walking and just stared at the ground. She felt like she wasn't doing the right thing but she also felt like she didn't belong there. She didn't belong with Vilkas.

June felt like he deserved someone better than her, someone who was sure about their feelings. She frowned as her heart began to ache like she was missing him already, her stomach heart. ' _Why do I feel this way?_ ' She thought to herself with a bigger frown. She blinked as she suddenly realized something. ' _Why am I going back? What exactly is there for me?_ ' She wondered slowly looking up. ' _Is there anything for me at Jorrvaskr?_ ' She wondered again as she slowly turned around looking behind her.

A smile slowly appeared on her face. ' _Vilkas._ ' She quickly realized and started to run off. She knew how she felt now, she knew where she wanted to be. She wanted to be with Vilkas, she belonged with him. She belonged in his arms, her heart leaped and her butterflies returned. ' _I can't wait to get back.._ ' She thought to herself as she kept running.

A few more hours have passed and it was now late at night, the moon was high in the sky. Farkas was now upstairs sitting at the table having a few drinks with Ria and the others. He sighed deeply as he thought of his brother. ' _You're making a huge mistake.._ ' He thought to himself. He looked up hearing the door suddenly slam open, his eyes widened as he saw it was June.

She was out of breath and quickly looking around, she smiled once she saw Farkas. "Farkas! Where's Vilkas?" She asked with a big smile. "D-downstairs but-" June quickly cut him off. "Thanks!" She said running towards the stairs and down them. "Wait!" He tried to stop her but she was already downstairs. ' _Dammit.._ ' He thought to himself as his gut twisted.

June stopped at the bottom of the steps taking a deep breath, she was still out of breath from running so much but she quickly got over it and started to quickly walk down the hall way. She couldn't stop smiling as she kept thinking about Vilkas and finally admitting her feelings for him. She turned towards his room and stopped at his door, she suddenly felt nervous. Her stomach fluttered like crazy and she took in a deep breath and quickly opened the door.

She quickly walked in almost in a leap. "Vilkas!" She yelled in excitement with a big smile. But that smile quickly faded and her heart quickly broke at what she had jumped in on. Vilkas quickly turned around hearing his name and froze seeing June standing in his room. June looked down at Vilkas's bed seeing Njada was naked and bent over and Vilkas was ramming right into her when June came in.

June felt like she was going to be sick, she felt like her heart had broken into a hundred pieces. She quickly turned and ran out of his room. "June!" Vilkas called to her as he pulled away from Njada and quickly grabbed his pants. June heard him call her but she didn't care, she just kept running. She ran up the stairs and into the main room. "Wait!" Farkas yelled seeing June run up the stairs, he tried to stop her.

June quickly pushed him out of the way and ran out of the building. ' _I can't believe it._ ' She thought to herself as she felt her eyes begin to water. ' _Dammit._ ' She cursed in her mind as the image of Vilkas and Njada was glued into her mind. Vilkas quickly ran up stairs with only his pants on, he was sweaty. "Where did she go!?" Vilkas asked in a panic. "She ran out." Farkas said.

Vilkas quickly ran after her as he ran out of the building. "June!" Vilkas yelled again as he saw June running down the steps from Jorrvaskr. ' _How could I be so stupid._ ' Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. ' _Why does it hurt so bad?_ ' She thought to herself as she kept running. She knew Vilkas was right behind her but she didn't care, she ran through Whiterun pushing the gates open.

Vilkas sprinted down the streets trying to catch June but she was too far ahead of him. "Wait!" He shouted running faster. June quickly ran to the stables and jumped up on one of the horses. "Hey!" The stable owner yelled. "Out of my way!" She yelled as she kicked the horses sides making it sprint off. "Thief!" He yelled running after the horse but quickly stopped watching her take off.

Vilkas stopped at the stables out of breath. "She stole my horse!" The man yelled in anger as he saw Vilkas. Vilkas just stood there watching June get farther and farther away. ' _Please come back.._ ' He thought to himself as he felt his heart begin to sink. Vilkas frowned as he regretted what he just did, she came back. But she came back to what was a horrible sight. ' _I'm so sorry.._ ' His stomach began to ache. ' _Why did I go back...I shouldn't of gone back.._ ' June thought to herself biting her lower as tears streamed down her face.

A couple days later and the door to the Ragged Flagon slammed open causing everyone inside to jump and turn towards it. "I'm back!" June yelled as he walked in with a wide grin on her face. "Hey!" They all yelled holding their mugs in the air. "Get me a drink Vekel and make it strong!" June yelled taking a seat at the bar. "You got it!" He said grabbing a mug. "Where the hell have you been?" Delvin asked taking a seat next to her. "Oh you know, non of your damn business!" June shouted laughing loudly.

Brynjolf kept his seat as he smiled seeing June had come back after all but he could tell something was off about her, he rubbed his chin as he watched her quickly gulp down the drink that Vekel gave her. Everyone gathered around her laughing and talking as if nothing had changed since she left. June was laughing with them as if nothing was wrong with her.

Even though she had a big grin on her face and a mouth full of mead, her heart was aching and her stomach was slowly made his way to June and took a seat next to her putting his arm around her with a smile forming on his face, she was back with the guild and it seems like she was staying with the guild.

 **END**

* * *

 ** HATED LOVE PART 2 COMING SOON. **


End file.
